


Uskrzydlony

by carietta



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Louis, Gender Issues, Genderqueer Character, Happy Ending, Human Harry, M/M, Pining
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Naprawdę jesteś wróżkiem? — zapytał.<br/>Louis pokiwał głową i zamachał skrzydłami, z niejaką dumą dostrzegając podziw na twarzy człowieka.<br/>— Łał, myślałem, że istniejecie tylko w bajkach — powiedział człowiek.<br/>Louis zmarszczył brwi.<br/>— Ja też myślałem, że istniejecie tylko w bajkach — odparł, zakładając ramiona na piersi.</p><p> </p><p>(wróżkowe AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ponieważ poza oczywistym podobieństwem do Piotrusia Pana, Louis jest uosobieniem [wróżka](http://theywereatthesamegig.tumblr.com/tagged/wr%C3%B3%C5%BCek) pls don't fight me on this.
> 
> Pierwsze cztery strony powstały prawie rok temu, reszta jakiś tydzień temu; nie ma to jak motywacja do pracy, c'nie.

Louis miał dziewięć lat, kiedy po raz pierwszy wymknął się do świata ludzi. Nie chodziło o to, że nie podobał mu się jego własny dom. Uwielbiał przesiadywać na gałązkach krzaków i robić kawały biedronkom, domalowując im ukradkiem dodatkowe kropki. Kochał przemykać pomiędzy kroplami deszczu spływającymi z liści i fruwać nad łąkami, wdychając zapach rosy.  
Tylko czasami się nudził. Liam nie odzywał się do niego od dwóch dni, bo Louis uznał, że posmarowanie jego skrzydełek śluzem ślimaka, kiedy ten spał, będzie niesamowicie zabawne. Liam miał nieco inne zdanie na ten temat; zwłaszcza, że jego mama musiała wszystko zmywać jakimiś cuchnącymi ziołami.  
Więc teraz Louis sam frunął nad łąką oświetlaną jedynie blaskiem księżyca i miał nadzieję, że jego rodzice nie obudzą się i nie postanowią sprawdzić sypialni. Oczywiście uklepał dokładnie poduszki i przykrył je kocem, ale wątpił, że na wiele się to zda, gdyby mama postanowiła pod nie zerknąć.  
Świat ludzi pociągał go od zawsze — już od dnia, gdy dziadek opowiedział mu swoje cudowne przygody, które przydarzyły mu się właśnie tam. O szumie ich dziwnych maszyn, hałasie ludzkich głosów i świecących barwach, których kolory były podobno żywsze nawet od tęczy.  
Louis nie bardzo w to wierzył i dlatego tej nocy uznał, że nadszedł najwyższy czas, żeby to wszystko sprawdzić.  
Na szczęście najbliższe siedziby ludzi nie znajdowały się daleko od jego wioski. Skrzydła Louisa nie były jeszcze aż tak silne, aby unieść go przez długie trasy, więc kiedy dostrzegł pierwsze domy, poczuł ulgę. Przysiadł ostrożnie na białym płotku, nasłuchując. Wiedział, że ludzie lubią posiadać w domu zwierzęta i widział w szkole wystarczająco dużo obrazów kotów, żeby mieć świadomość, że znalezienie się blisko ich łap oraz zębów często kończyło się tragicznie. Jeden ze strażników nie mógł latać, ponieważ całe lewe skrzydło miał rozerwane przez koci pazur.  
Gdy upewnił się, że nic mu nie zagraża, poderwał się do lotu, z niepokojem zauważając, że mięśnie jego pleców zaczynały palić lekkim bólem. Jeśli chciał wrócić do domu na czas, musiał teraz trochę odpocząć, żeby mieć siłę na późniejszy lot.  
Wydawało się, że wszyscy ludzie w domu śpią. Gdyby Louis skupił się nieco mocniej, potrafiłby wychwycić rytm miarowego bicia ich serc, ale dźwiękiem, który wybijał się wśród nocnej ciszy był tłumiony płacz.  
Poderwał głowę w górę, a gdy dostrzegł uchylone okno, podleciał wyżej, stając na parapecie. Złożył skrzydła płasko na plecach, poruszając napiętymi ramionami. Zrobił kilka kroków i ostrożnie zajrzał do środka.  
Jedynym źródłem światła była mała lampka na stoliku. Dziadek twierdził, że ludzie używają czegoś, co nazywa się „elektrycznością”, żeby widzieć w ciemnościach. Louisa ciekawiło, czy ta „elektryczność” to takie ich świetliki, więc znów rozłożył skrzydła i podleciał w jej kierunku, żeby to sprawdzić. Wydął wargi, gdy okazało się, że nie było tutaj żadnych świetlików, a jedynie jakaś kula światła, która emanowała mocnym ciepłem. Patrzenie na nią nie bolało tak, jak patrzenie na słońce, więc Louis — uznając, że nie ma tu nic ciekawego — rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu czegoś innego.  
Usłyszał pociągnięcie nosem i odwrócił głowę w tamtym kierunku.  
Pierwszym, co poczuł, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że patrzy na człowieka, była panika. Potem, gdy zrozumiał, że to oznacza, że człowiek również patrzy na niego, obleciał go strach. Louis natychmiast poderwał się z powrotem do lotu, ale nie zauważył, że nad jego głową znajduje się jakiś stojak, z którego zwisają sznurki, i zaplątał się w nie. Szarpnął się mocniej, ale to tylko pogorszyło jego sytuację.  
Znieruchomiał dopiero wtedy, gdy usłyszał szelest, co znaczyło, że człowiek musiał wstać. I nie mylił się, bo chwilę później blask tej elektryczności oświetlił twarz człowieka, gdy ten zbliżył ją do uwięzionego Louisa.  
— K-kim jesteś? — zapytał człowiek.  
Louis szarpnął się po raz kolejny, czując, że zbiera mu się na płacz. Nie chciał umierać. Nie chciał zostać zmiażdżonym przez wielką łapę jakiegoś człowieka. Już nigdy więcej nie wymsknie się z domu, proszę, tylko niech…  
— Łał — usłyszał, a potem kolejne pociągnięcie nosem. — Jakie masz śliczne skrzydła.  
Skrzydła Louisa poruszyły się automatycznie, jakby zadowolone z pochwały mimo całej tej okropnej sytuacji. Louis również uważał, że są bardzo ładne, podobnie jak reszta jego przyjaciół. Były jeszcze małe, nie do końca rozwinięte, ale nawet teraz mógł latać szybciej i dalej niż ktokolwiek inny z jego rówieśników. Prześwitująca błona mieniła się odcieniami czerwieni i ciemnego błękitu, a przez całość lewego skrzydła biegł zielony wzór. Było to dość niespotykane, ponieważ zazwyczaj oba skrzydełka były jednakowe; czasami mogły minimalnie różnić się wielkością, ale nikt z całej wioski Louisa nie spotkał jeszcze wróżka, który miałby różnokolorowe skrzydełka.  
— Czy jesteś wróżką? — zapytał człowiek.  
Louis przestał się szarpać i spojrzał na człowieka.  
— Jestem wróżkiem — powiedział.  
Jeśli człowiek do tej pory go nie zabił, być może uda mu się ujść z całej sytuacji z życiem.  
— Czyli jesteś chłopcem?  
Twarz człowieka znajdowała się teraz tak blisko, że nosem praktycznie dotykał materiału bluzki Louisa; wróżek spróbował się cofnąć, ale udało mu się jedynie zabujać żałośnie na zaplątanych wokół niego sznurkach.  
— Och, poczekaj, pomogę ci.  
Zanim miał szansę chociażby pisnąć, lekko drżące palce zaczęły wyplątywać go z pułapki i po chwili Louis stał już na swoich własnych nogach, które trzęsły się zdecydowanie zbyt mocno jak na jego gust.  
Człowiek patrzył na niego rozszerzonymi oczami.  
— Dziękuję — powiedział Louis, bo w końcu był dobrze wychowanym wróżkiem. Poza tym, jeśli człowiek do tej pory nie zrobił mu krzywdy, być może nie groziło mu zbyt wielkie niebezpieczeństwo. — Czemu płakałeś?  
Dłonie człowieka poderwały się w górę i wytarły załzawione policzki. Wzruszył ramionami, a potem spojrzał na Louisa rozszerzonymi oczami.  
— Naprawdę jesteś wróżkiem? — zapytał.  
Louis pokiwał głową i zamachał skrzydłami, z niejaką dumą dostrzegając podziw na twarzy człowieka.  
— Łał, myślałem, że istniejecie tylko w bajkach — powiedział człowiek.  
Louis zmarszczył brwi.  
— Ja też myślałem, że istniejecie tylko w bajkach — odparł, zakładając ramiona na piersi.  
Człowiek zachichotał. Teraz, kiedy Louis mógł mu się przyjrzeć uważniej, zauważył, że był on okropnie młody.  
— Ile masz lat? — zapytał.  
— Siedem, a ty?  
Czyli człowiek był dzieckiem — zarówno w pojęciu ludzkim jak i wróżkowym.  
— Dziewięć.  
— Jak się nazywasz? — zapytał człowiek.  
Louis przestąpił niepewnie z nogi na nogę, robiąc kilka kroków w stronę brzegu stolika. Kiedy był już poza diabelnym zasięgiem zwisających sznurków, poderwał się gwałtownie do lotu. Człowiek drgnął, wygrzebując się spod przykrycia, i klęknął na środku łóżka.  
— Nie uciekaj! — poprosił łamliwie. — Nie zrobię ci krzywdy!  
Louis spojrzał na niego po raz ostatni i pomknął w kierunku uchylonego okna.  
Jego serce biło szaleńczo przez całą drogę powrotną. Ostrożnie wszedł do domku, na palcach przechodząc koło sypialni rodziców i położył się do łóżka, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że wyszedł z tego cało.  
Postanowił, że już nigdy więcej nie wróci do świata ludzi. Nigdy przenigdy.

* * *

Wrócił tam już następnej nocy. Nie powiedział nikomu o swojej przygodzie, nawet Liamowi, chociaż wiedział, że przyjaciel na pewno go nie wyda. Ale posiadanie takiego sekretu było ekscytujące i Louis na razie nie chciał się tym z nikim dzielić.  
Okno znów było uchylone. Przysiadł na parapecie, nasłuchując. Tym razem człowiek nie płakał — leżał na boku, nucąc coś cicho. Lampka na stoliku oświetlała jego twarz słabym blaskiem. Zanim jednak Louis poderwał się do lotu, rozejrzał się wokół, sprawdzając, czy nigdzie indziej nie ma jakichś dziwnych wiszących sznurków i z szybko bijącym sercem podleciał w stronę światła, lądując na stoliku.  
Człowiek poderwał głowę, wyraźnie zaskoczony. Uniósł się, podpierając się ramieniem. Louis nieświadomie cofnął się odrobinę.  
— Wróciłeś — szepnął człowiek. — Myślałem, że to był tylko sen.  
Louis wiedział, że dużo ryzykuje, ale i tak podszedł bliżej. Złożył skrzydełka na plecach, patrząc na człowieka uważnie.  
— Jak się nazywasz? — zapytał człowiek.  
Louis wziął głęboki oddech i zrobił kilka kolejnych kroków, zatrzymując się przy brzegu stolika.  
— Louis — odpowiedział. — A ty?  
Ku jego zdziwieniu człowiek zachichotał.  
— Jestem Harry. Masz śmieszne imię, jak na wróżkę.  
Louis sapnął, urażony.  
— A jak niby mam się nazywać? — zapytał. — I nie jestem wróżką. Jestem chłopcem.  
Człowiek — Harry — usiadł na łóżku, krzyżując nogi.  
— Myślałem, że wróżki mają tylko bajeczne imiona. Jak Dzwoneczek, albo Mgiełka.  
Louis również usiadł, kopiując pozę człowieka, i ułożył dłonie na kolanach.  
— Dostajemy takie, kiedy przestajemy być dziećmi, ale nie wszyscy później ich używają.  
Harry pokiwał głową, jakby doskonale to rozumiał.  
— A jak będziesz się potem nazywał?  
— Nie wiem — odparł Louis. — Wybiera nam je starszyzna.  
— Powinieneś się nazywać Wicher — powiedział Harry poważnie. — Bardzo szybko latasz.  
Louis wypiął dumnie pierś. Nawet człowiek, który widział go w locie tylko przez kilka sekund, uważał, że potrafi szybko latać.  
— Wiem — powiedział.  
Harry zachichotał głośno, przykładając dłoń do ust, żeby stłumić ten dźwięk. Nie wyglądał na groźnego i Louis pozwolił sobie odrobinę się zrelaksować.  
— Czemu wróciłeś? — zapytał człowiek.  
— Chciałem wiedzieć, dlaczego wczoraj płakałeś.  
Mina Harry’ego zrzedła w jednej sekundzie. Spuścił wzrok, szarpiąc za wystającą ze spodni nitkę. Wzruszył ramionami, milcząc, i Louis, który użył wczorajszej sytuacji, jako wymówki dla swojego powrotu, nagle poczuł silne pragnienie, aby dowiedzieć się dokładnie dlaczego ten człowiek — Harry — był smutny.  
— No powiedz mi — poprosił. — Przeleciałem całą łąkę, żeby się tego dowiedzieć.  
Harry zerknął na niego, a potem znów wbił wzrok w swoje kolana, jeszcze mocniej szarpiąc za nitkę.  
— Wczoraj w szkole mieliśmy piknik na jednej z lekcji i pani powiedziała, że możemy przynieść z domu swoje ulubione zabawki. Zabrałem ze sobą kilka lalek, a inne dzieci śmiały się ze mnie. — Zamrugał szybko. — Mówiły, że to dziewczyńskie zabawki, i że jestem dziwny.  
Louis zamrugał, nie do końca rozumiejąc.  
— Co to znaczy „dziewczyńskie”? — zapytał.  
— Takie, którymi mogą się bawić tylko dziewczynki.  
Louis parsknął. Ludzie byli śmiesznym stworzeniami.  
— To dziwne — powiedział. — Dlaczego ty niby nie możesz się nimi bawić?  
— Bo jestem chłopcem — odparł Harry, jakby to było coś oczywistego.  
— No to co z tego — stwierdził Louis i Harry spojrzał na niego niepewnie. — Jeśli chcesz się nimi bawić, to nie są dziewczyńskie. Są twoje. U nas wszyscy bawią się takimi zabawkami, jakimi chcą.  
Harry wzruszył ramionami, przestając w końcu skubać nitkę.  
— Więc nie uważasz, że jestem dziwny? — wyszeptał.  
Louis pokręcił szybko głową. Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
— To fajnie — powiedział, bujając się w przód i w tył. — Jakie są twoje ulubione zabawki?  
Mały wróżek poprawił swoją pozycję i objął kolana ramionami. Oparł na nich brodę, zastanawiając się.  
— Chyba kłosy zboża — powiedział w końcu, kiwając głową z samozadowolenia nad własnym wyborem. Zmarszczył brwi, widząc minę Harry’ego. — No co? Nigdy nie bawiłeś się kłosami zboża?  
Chłopiec pokręcił głową.  
— Nie wiesz, co tracisz — powiedział mu żywo Louis. — Latem, kiedy zboże jest w pełnym rozkwicie, można bujać się na jego kłoskach, ściągać je do samej ziemi i wybijać wysoko w powietrze! — Uniósł ramiona w górę dla podkreślenia całej tej wspaniałości. — A nagrzane słońcem ziarenka są najlepsze na świecie!  
Oczy Harry’ego błyszczały radośnie w świetle lampki i Louis poczuł pierwsze wibracje ekscytacji pod skórą. Odkąd pamiętał, uwielbiał być w centrum uwagi, a teraz, kiedy mama musiała zajmować się jego młodszym rodzeństwem, nie miała dla niego tyle czasu co kiedyś. Wiedział, że go kocha, oczywiście, ale i tak… to nie było to samo, co posiadanie całego zainteresowania skupionego tylko na jego osobie.  
— W co jeszcze się bawisz? — zapytał Harry, nachylając się ku niemu.  
— Zjeżdżam po trawie na kropelkach rosy — odparł Louis natychmiast, machając dłońmi; nieświadomie rozwinął skrzydełka, trzepocząc nimi radośnie. — A zimą, kiedy wszystko zamarza, podkradam wiewiórkom orzechy z ich kryjówek.  
Harry zachichotał, zakrywając usta obiema dłońmi.  
— Chyba nie są z tego z powodu zadowolone — powiedział radośnie.  
Louis zrobił zadziorną minę, kiwając powoli głową.  
— Ostatniej zimny jedna mnie ugryzła — oznajmił. — Miałem bliznę, ale już zniknęła — dodał szybko na wypadek, gdyby Harry chciał ją zobaczyć.  
Prawda była taka, że wiewiórka zmiotła go swoim ogonem z gałęzi i Louis strasznie się poobijał w drodze na dół. Chociaż bardziej bolała go późniejsza reprymenda od mamy i fakt, że przez tydzień musiał sprzątać cały domek zupełnie sam.  
— Łał — sapnął Harry. — Jesteś strasznie dzielny.  
Louis wypiął dumnie pierś, ponownie kiwając głową. Dopiero wtedy poczuł, że mięśnie pleców ma okropnie napięte, a włosy z tyłu karku owiewa mu chłodne powietrze. Zerknął przez ramię i ze zdziwieniem spostrzegł, że jego skrzydełka trzepotały jak szalone. To cud, że jeszcze nie odleciał. Zmarszczył brwi, skupiając się, i po chwili skrzydełka uspokoiły się. Kolejna sekunda i złożyły się na jego plecach. Ponownie odwrócił się twarzą do chłopca — oczy Harry’ego były rozszerzone, ale nadal błyszczała w nich radość.  
— A ty czym lubisz się bawić? — zapytał Louis, rozglądając się po pokoju. — Pokażesz mi swoje zabawki? Widziałem kilka na zdjęciach w szkole, ale to nie to samo.  
Harry przekrzywił głowę.  
— Uczycie się o nas w szkole?  
Louis pokiwał głową.  
— Podstawowe rzeczy, to jak wyglądacie i jak mieszkacie.  
— Dlaczego? — zapytał Harry.  
Wróżek zawahał się przez chwilę; w końcu zdecydował się postawić na szczerość. Zresztą ten jeden człowiek nie wydawał się stwarzać żadnego zagrożenia. Jak do tej pory Louis miał więcej szczęścia niż niejeden inny wróżek z wioski czy spoza niej — nie został zgnieciony czy chociażby zamknięty w jakimś słoiku.  
— Żeby wiedzieć kogo unikać i jak się bronić — odparł.  
— Och. — Harry zwiesił ramiona, smutniejąc widocznie. Potem wyprostował się szybko. — Ja ci nie zrobię krzywdy! — powiedział żarliwie, podsuwając się bliżej krawędzi łóżka. Wyciągnął pulchną rączkę i wystawił mały palec. — Obiecuję!  
Louis poderwał się na równe nogi, zaskoczony tak nagłym ruchem, a potem zamarł, zginając nogi w kolanach, gotów do lotu. Słowa i gest Harry’ego dopiero po chwili przebiły się przez jego spanikowany umysł i szaleńczo bijące serce. Parsknął drżąco, próbując zamaskować wszystko luźną nonszalancją. Wystawił własną dłoń i palec, niepewnie unosząc je w górę, a potem wziął głęboki oddech i dotknął skóry czło… Harry’ego, tworząc prowizoryczną przysięgę na mały palec. Harry wyszczerzył się, leciutko poruszając ręką w górę i w dół. W końcu liczył się gest, czy coś, uznał Louis, odwzajemniając uśmiech.  
— To dobrze — powiedział. — Ja też obiecuję nie zrobić ci krzywdy.  
Harry zachichotał, w końcu się odsuwając, i Louis odetchnął z ulgą. Jak na tak odważnego wróżka zdecydowanie zbyt mocno się bał.  
— Więc chcesz zobaczyć moje zabawki? — zapytał chłopiec z podekscytowaniem.  
Louis pokiwał ochoczo głową — naprawdę chciał się dowiedzieć, czy ludzie bawili się wszystkimi tymi dziwnymi rzeczami, jakie widział na rysunkach. Otworzył usta, żeby zapytać, czy Harry miał jeden z tych świecących patyków, kiedy drzwi sypialni otworzyły się cicho. Wróżek zesztywniał, czując, jak nogi wrastają mu w blat szafki. Harry wpatrywał się w niego rozszerzonymi oczami. Louis uskoczył w bok, chowając się za jedną z figurek. Przycisnął dłonie do ust, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że ktokolwiek wszedł teraz do pokoju, i tak go nie usłyszy — dorośli nie byli zazwyczaj wrażliwi na takie istoty, jak wróżki. Po raz pierwszy też poczuł ulgę, że był taki mały i mógł wcisnąć się praktycznie wszędzie, gdzie chciał.  
— Z kim rozmawiasz, kochanie? — rozległ się miękki, kobiecy głos, a potem odgłos kroków.  
Louis podciągnął kolana do piersi.  
— Z nikim, mamusiu — odpowiedział Harry na wydechu.  
Jasny, łagodny śmiech.  
— Nie możesz zasnąć? — zapytała mama Harry’ego. — Zrobić ci ciepłego mleka?  
Sądząc po głośności i tonie, musiała znajdować się dokładnie przy szafce. Louis objął głowę ramieniem, wciskając ją pomiędzy nogi.  
— Poproszę — powiedział Harry tym samym zdyszanym głosem. — Przeczytasz mi później bajkę?  
— Oczywiście, kochanie. — Chwila ciszy; Louis domyślił się, że kobieta pocałowała syna w czoło. — Zaraz wrócę, a ty wybierz sobie książkę. Tylko nic długiego, rano masz szkołę.  
A potem wyszła, całe szczęście, bo Louis miał wrażenie, że serce wyskoczy mu gardłem. Poruszył się jednak dopiero wtedy, gdy poczuł, jak niezręczne jeszcze palce odsuwają delikatnie figurkę, za którą się chował.  
— Louis? — zapytał Harry cicho.  
Wróżek poderwał się i obrócił twarzą do chłopca.  
— Muszę uciekać — powiedział, rozkładając skrzydełka.  
Poderwał się w górę i już miał ruszać, kiedy rozległo się ciche i nieśmiałe pytanie Harry’ego.  
— Przylecisz jeszcze do mnie?  
Louis spojrzał na chłopca, który teraz klęczał na środku łóżka, patrząc na niego prosząco. Wróżek uniósł w górę prawą dłoń, wystawiając mały palec.  
— Obiecuję — sapnął i nie czekając na odpowiedź, pomknął jak strzała w stronę uchylonego okna.

* * *

Louis nie mógł się doczekać wieczora. Przez cały dzień w szkole był tak rozkojarzony, że zarobił kilka ostrych reprymend od nauczyciela i omal nie został ukarany. Nawet Liam coś zauważył, ale Louis zbył pytania przyjaciela. Nadal nie chciał dzielić się swoją tajemnicą. Po części dlatego, że bał się, że przez to nie będzie mógł więcej latać do świata ludzi, ale jakaś cząstka niego nie chciała również zawieść zaufania Harry’ego. Wyglądało na to, że chłopiec nie powiedział nikomu o ich spotkaniu, nawet swojej mamie.  
Dlatego Louis postanowił milczeć tak długo, jak będzie w stanie.  
Podczas kolacji, jego własna mama przyglądała mu się podejrzliwie, kiedy z prędkością światła zmiatał jedzenie ze swojego talerza, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się we własnym łóżku i udać, że śpi.  
— Zaczekaj chwilę, Lou — poprosiła, kiedy odsunął swoje krzesło.  
Wróżek stanął przy stole, próbując powstrzymać nerwowe drganie lewego skrzydełka. Spojrzał na mamę pytająco.  
— Doszły mnie słuchy, że dzisiaj w szkole nie zachowywałeś się zbyt grzecznie — powiedziała mama poważnie.  
Louis przewrócił mentalnie oczami. Oczywiście, że doszły ją takie słuchy; jako członkini starszyzny wiedziała wszystko, co działo się w wiosce, a sprawom, które dotyczyły jej jedynego syna, poświęcała zdecydowanie zbyt wiele uwagi.  
Wzruszył ramionami.  
— Dzień, jak co dzień — odparł wesoło.  
— Lou — westchnęła. — Wiesz, że już niedługo…  
— _Mamo_ — jęknął, przerywając jej. — Czeka mnie to dopiero za kilka lat!  
— …kończy się twój okres dzieciństwa — kontynuowała niewzruszona. — Jestem pewna, że nie chcesz, aby starszyzna wybrała ci jakieś niepoważne imię w stylu Psotnik, prawda?  
Louis ponownie wzruszył ramionami.  
— Dlaczego nie, to fajne imię — powiedział; skrzydełko drgało mu coraz mocniej, mimo jego usilnych prób. — Poza tym, ja już wybrałem sobie imię, nieważne, co oni powiedzą.  
— Louis! — Mama zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na niego z upomnieniem w oczach.  
Westchnął.  
— Przepraszam — wymamrotał. — Czy mogę już iść spać? Jestem zmęczony.  
— Właśnie widzę. — Wróżka nadal marszczył brwi, ale tym razem jej mina wyrażała nieco więcej troski. W końcu kiwnęła głową. — Idź już, ale nie chcę więcej słyszeć na ciebie żadnych skarg, zrozumiano?  
— Jasne! — krzyknął Louis, odwracając się na pięcie. — Branoc, mamo, kocham cię!  
Wybiegł z kuchni i przebiegł po cienkiej gałązce (prawie już nie musiał rozstawiać ramion, żeby złapać równowagę; Liam zzielenieje z zazdrości), której jedno z rozgałęzień prowadziło do jego pokoju. Stanął na środku pomieszczenia i rozejrzał się szybko. Postanowił, że tym razem przyniesie Harry’emu jakiś prezent. Podszedł do małej skrzynki zbitej z patyczków i odsunął przykrywający ją listek. Przez chwilę grzebał w niej zawzięcie, aż w końcu znalazł to, czego szukał. Obrócił prezencik w dłoniach i uśmiechnął się, mając nadzieję, że spodoba się on Harry’emu.  
Schował podarunek pod łóżko i samemu wsunął się pod przykrycie na wypadek, gdyby mama postanowiła do niego zajrzeć. Zamknął oczy, zastanawiając się, jakie zabawki pokaże mu Harry i co ciekawego mógłby opowiedzieć mu tym razem. Kiedy otworzył je ponownie, dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że musiał przysnąć; na zewnątrz było już kompletnie ciemno, a w domku panowała cisza. Wyskoczył z łóżka i rzucił się do okna, gdy nagle przypomniał sobie o swoim podarku. Szybko wyciągnął go z kryjówki i nasłuchiwał przez chwilę, upewniając się, że nikt go nie przyłapie. Potem podfrunął do okna i wyleciał w noc.  
Z radością zauważył, że dystans pomiędzy wioską a domem Harry’ego pokonywał już bez problemu i teraz nie musiał nawet przysiadać na płotku, kierując się prosto w górę, do sypialni chłopca. Okno było uchylone i Louis przecisnął się, podlatując prosto do szafki nocnej, na której znów paliła się lampka.  
Jeden szczegół zmienił się jednak — Harry spał, przyciskając do piersi coś dużego i pluszowego. Louis ze smutkiem spuścił wzrok na swój podarek. Teraz, w towarzystwie tych wszystkich ludzkich i onieśmielających rzeczy, nie wydawał się już tak wspaniały, czy interesujący.  
Przez chwilę wróżek stał w miejscu, nie wiedząc, co zrobić. W końcu na palcach podszedł do krawędzi i zawołał szeptem:  
— Harry! — Kiedy chłopiec się nie obudził, zawołał ponownie, tym razem nieco głośniej: — Harry, to ja!  
Harry drgnął, a potem otworzył oczy, mrugając szybko przez chwilę. Podniósł się, opierając się na łokciu, gdy dostrzegł Louisa.  
— Hej — sapnął. — Myślałem, że już nie przylecisz.  
Louis przestąpił niezręcznie z nogi na nogę, składając skrzydełka na plecach.  
— Zasnąłem, przepraszam — powiedział.  
— To tak jak ja — wyszeptał Harry, szczerząc się w uśmiechu.  
Louis zacisnął wargi, próbując również nie szczerzyć się jak głupek. Wyciągnął przed siebie gwałtownie dłoń, zanim miał szansę zastanowić się nad zmianą zdania.  
— Przyniosłem ci coś — wymamrotał, czując dziwną nieśmiałość.  
Harry wygramolił się nieporadnie spod kołdry i przesunął się na kolanach bliżej szafki. Wystawił własną dłoń i Louis ostrożnie położył na niej podarunek. Teraz, kiedy znajdował się na dużej, ludzkiej ręce chłopca, wydawał się być jeszcze bardziej mizerny i nic nie warty.  
Wróżek znów przestąpił z nogi na nogę.  
— To nic wielkiego — powiedział i skrzywił się na swój własny dobór słów. — Pomyślałem, że chciałbyś mieć coś, żeby wiedzieć, że to nie sen.  
Oczy Harry'ego jaśniały zachwytem, gdy wpatrywał się w ludzika zrobionego z kilku patyczków i małych żołędzi. Palcem drugiej dłoni musnął zieloną czapeczkę.  
— Czy zrobiłeś to z tych kradzionych od wiewiórek orzeszków? — zapytał z podekscytowaniem.  
Supeł w żołądku Louis rozluźnił się odrobinę i wróżek pokiwał głową z uśmiechem.  
— Aha, a patyczki podkradłem z jaskółczych gniazd — wyjaśnił dumnie.  
Harry zachichotał piskliwie i radośnie, a potem ostrożnie położył ludzika obok lampki.  
— Dziękuję — sapnął. — Jutro położę go w bezpiecznym miejscu.  
— Dobrze — zgodził się Louis, a potem podskoczył kilka razy, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. — Pokażesz mi teraz swoje zabawki?  
Z każdą kolejną nowością, ekscytacja wróżka rosła, a on sam zaczął nieświadomie unosić się w górze, dzięki nieprzerwanemu trzepotowi skrzydełek. Nie mógł powstrzymać się przed dotykaniem wszystkiego; sycił wzrok kolorami zabawek, a kiedy Harry postawił na szafce mały samochodzik, wskoczył na siedzenie, łapiąc za plastikową kierownicę. Chłopiec zachichotał, popychając zabawkę palcem i Louis zapiszczał cichutko, kiedy autko ruszyło do przodu. Harry cierpliwie opisywał każdą zabawkę, mówiąc też od kogo ją dostał.  
— To moja ulubiona — powiedział, unosząc wielkiego misia, którego wcześniej tulił do snu. — Dostałem ją w poprzednie święta od Mikołaja.  
— Kim jest Mikołaj? — zapytał Louis i podleciał, żeby dotknąć miękkiego futerka. — To twój tata?  
Harry pokręcił głową, chichocząc.  
— Nie, to taki pan, który w zimie przynosi prezenty grzecznym dzieciom — wyjaśnił. — Nie przychodzi do was?  
— Nie — odparł Louis, stukając piąstką w czarne oczko. — Mamy Wróżkę Matkę, która wiosną zostawia dzieciakom smakołyki, ale ja w nią nie wierzę.  
Mina Harry’ego zrzedła nieco.  
— Czyli ona nie istnieje? — zapytał cicho.  
Louis podświadomie zrozumiał, że popełnił jakiś błąd, i poprawił się szybko.  
— Oczywiście, że istnieje, ale mi nigdy nic nie przyniosła.  
— Może nie byłeś wystarczająco grzeczny, Lou — zachichotał Harry.  
Coś ciepłego rozgrzało wróżka od środka; do tej pory tylko mama i Liam tak go nazywali.  
— Pewnie tak — zgodził się. — Liam, w każdym razie, co roku dostaje od niej mnóstwo prezentów.  
— Kim jest Liam? — zapytał Harry, ostrożnie sadzając misia na kolanach.  
Louis podfrunął w górę i kręcił się przez chwilę dookoła głowy chłopca, wywołując tym kolejny chichot. Po chwili przysiadł na główce maskotki, żeby nieco odpocząć. Wyprostował nogi, i umościł się wygodnie na miękkim futerku.  
— To mój najlepszy przyjaciel — wyjaśnił, patrząc w górę na Harry’ego. — Ale nie jest tak fajny jak ja.  
Chłopiec uniósł kąciki ust w uśmiechu, a potem posmutniał.  
— Ja nie mam przyjaciół — powiedział cicho. — Dzieci mówią, że jestem dziwny i nie chcą się ze mną bawić.  
Cóż, to było niedopuszczalne.  
— Nie słuchaj ich — oznajmił wróżek pewnie. — Jeśli chcesz, ja będę twoim przyjacielem, nikogo więcej nie będziesz potrzebował.  
Harry uniósł niepewnie dłoń, kładąc ją na główce misia, a potem ostrożnie przesunął, dopóki nie zetknęła się z ciałem Louisa.  
— Obiecujesz? — zapytał nieśmiało.  
Wróżek położył dłoń na ciepłym palcu i poklepał go lekko.  
— Obiecuję — powiedział szczerze.  
Uśmiech chłopca oślepił go mocniej niż światło teraz znajomej już elektryczności, nie wspominając nawet o prawdziwym słońcu. Wróżek westchnął, opierając ramiona na dłoni Harry’ego i przymknął powieki, pozwalając sobie na rozluźnienie. Już teraz czuł się wyjątkowo bezpiecznie w towarzystwie człowieka.  
Nie mógł się wprost doczekać, żeby zobaczyć, dokąd go to wszystko zaprowadzi.

CDN


	2. Chapter 2

Zanim Louis zdążył choćby mrugnąć, minął cały miesiąc odkąd po raz pierwszy wfrunął do sypialni Harry’ego. Na początku przylatywał do chłopca codziennie, ale tak częste zarywanie nocy okropnie męczyło ich obu — Louis praktycznie zasypiał na wszystkich lekcjach w szkole; gdyby nie Liam, nie miałby pojęcia o połowie przerabianego materiału. Jednak nie chciał się skarżyć; nie chciał stracić tak ekscytującej i nowej części swojego życia, więc ignorował własne zmęczenie dopóty, dopóki Harry nieśmiało nie zapytał, czy Louis nie mógłby przylatywać trochę wcześniej lub w ciągu dnia.  
— Ostatnio słyszałem, jak Gemma się skarżyła, że strasznie hałasuję w nocy — powiedział. — I mama była zła, kiedy wczoraj zobaczyła porozrzucane zabawki, bo zasnąłem od razu, gdy poleciałeś do siebie i nie zdążyłem już ich sprzątnąć.  
Louis milczał, przechodząc w powietrzu po krawędzi biurka.  
— Moja mama na pewno zaczęłaby coś podejrzewać, gdybym codziennie spóźniał się na kolację — stwierdził w końcu. — Ale dwa razy w tygodniu zbiera się starszyzna i zazwyczaj siedzą do późna na samym szczycie drzewa. Mógłbym przylatywać wtedy. — Spojrzał na Harry’ego z uśmiechem.   
Chłopiec odwzajemnił uśmiech, ale nie wydawał się być on do końca szczery.  
— A co z resztą dni? — zapytał cicho, bawiąc się łapką pluszowego misia. — Nie chcę, żebyś do mnie _nie_ przylatywał.  
Louis poderwał się w górę i zatrzymał się dopiero przed twarzą Harry’ego, unosząc się kilka milimetrów od jego nosa; chłopiec zrobił zeza, żeby móc na niego spojrzeć i Louis pokazał mu język, podrywając się jeszcze wyżej.  
— Nie martw się, Harry — powiedział. — Nie pozbędziesz się mnie tak łatwo, będę przylatywał wtedy, gdy tylko będę mógł — zapewnił go.  
Chłopiec kiwnął głową, zgadzając się na ten nieoficjalny układ. Louis zjawiał się w jego sypialni przynajmniej dwa razy w tygodniu, jak w zegarku przysiadając na parapecie o tej samej porze, a kiedy dni zaczęły robić się chłodniejsze, pukał w szybę, dopóki Harry mu nie otworzył. Gdyby tylko miał możliwość, zaprosiłby chłopca do siebie, ale nie mógł tego zrobić z kilkunastu różnych powodów. Po pierwsze, wioska znajdowała się w koronie gęstego, sędziwego drzewa i była chroniona starymi, wróżkowymi runami, które wpływały na samopoczucie ludzi, odpychając ich od tego miejsca. Po drugie… no cóż, wątpił, żeby reszta społeczności przychylnie spojrzała na jego przyjaźń z człowiekiem. Louis był może psotnym, młodym wróżkiem, ale nie był głupi.  
Więc uparcie (i ostrożnie) wymykał się z pokoju; przynajmniej dzięki temu mięśnie wspomagające jego skrzydełka wyrobiły się ładnie i Louis nie mógł się doczekać praktycznych lekcji z latania. Liam w końcu dostanie za te wszystkie wygrane w dzieciństwie wyścigi.

* * *

Minęło kolejnych kilka miesięcy zanim nadarzyła się okazja, aby Louis mógł zobaczyć resztę domu.   
— Mama i Gemma wyszły do kina — wyjaśnił Harry cicho, kiedy schodził po schodach na parter. — W domu jest niania, ale ona cały czas rozmawia przez telefon w pokoju gościnnym. Wychodzi tylko wtedy, kiedy zapukam i powiem, że jestem głodny.  
Louis pokiwał głową, nie zdając sobie sprawy, jak nieodpowiedzialne było to zachowanie. Był młodym wróżkiem, przed którego oczami rósł całkowicie nowy świat, tak bardzo odmienny od tego, który znał do tej pory, jak to tylko możliwe. Szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywał się w te wszystkie kolorowe cuda, siedząc wygodnie na ramieniu chłopca i trzymając się kosmyków jego włosów, żeby nie spaść. Nie, żeby bał się latać. Po prostu nie znał dobrze otoczenia, dlatego wolał się nie ruszać.   
— Och! — sapnął nagle, gdy Harry pokazywał mu łazienkę. — Masz może taki święcący patyk?  
— Świecący patyk? — zapytał chłopiec ze zdziwieniem.  
— Aha! — Louis poderwał się z jego ramienia, unosząc się w powietrze. — Widziałem na zdjęciach w szkole, a strażnicy opowiadali, że możecie nim oświetlać sobie drogę na kilka metrów — wyjaśnił, machając ramionami.  
Harry patrzył na niego przez moment, a potem zachichotał.  
— Chodzi ci o latarkę — powiedział z uśmiechem.  
— No właśnie, letarkę! — Louis pokiwał głową i poleciał wyżej, czując się nieco bardziej dzielnym. Zatrzymał się przed tym, co Harry nazwał lustrem, i zrobił kilka głupich min, wywołując kolejny chichot chłopca. — Widać o wiele wyraźniej niż w kroplach wody — oznajmił, podlatując jeszcze bliżej. — Nie miałem pojęcia, że ten zielony kolor jest aż tak ciemny.  
Odwrócił się do lustra tyłem i zerknął przez ramię, chcąc przyjrzeć się uważniej. Jednak nie był w stanie utrzymać się na odpowiedniej wysokości, nie machając przy tym skrzydełkami, które próbowały wyprostować się na całą swoją wysokość i okazałość, jakby rzeczywiście chciały być podziwianie. Sapnął z irytacją i podleciał wyżej, a potem znów opadł, kiedy tylko przestał nimi ruszać.  
— Czekaj chwilę, Lou — powiedział nagle Harry i rozbrzmiał odgłos, jakby przesuwanego krzesła. Louis spojrzał na chłopca i zobaczył, że Harry podsunął sobie pod umywalkę mały taboret. Potem wspiął się na niego, dzięki czemu bez problemu mógł spojrzeć w lustro.   
Uniósł dłoń i Louis przysiadł na niej, pozwalając, aby Harry przysunął go bliżej tafli. Teraz skrzydełka mogły rozłożyć się szeroko.  
— Łał — sapnął Harry, wpatrując się w ich odbicie. — Są naprawdę cudowne.  
Louis zatrzepotał nimi delikatnie, otwierając i zamykając je kilka razy.  
— Są jeszcze małe — powiedział, nie wiedząc czemu przepraszającym tonem. — Będą rosły razem ze mną. Ale nikt w całej wiosce nie zna wróżka, który kiedykolwiek miał dwa różne skrzydełka — dodał dumnie.  
— To coś oznacza? — zapytał Harry, nie spuszczając wzroku ze skrzydełek. — I jak duży urośniesz?  
Wróżek wzruszył ramieniem, a potem rozejrzał się po łazience. Poderwał się w górę i podleciał do jednej z ustawionych na krawędzi… wanny, przypomniał sobie, butelek. Wskazał na jedną.  
— Najwyższy strażnik w wiosce jest gdzieś taki — powiedział, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że mierzył go w granicach trzydziestu-czterdziestu centymetrów. — I nie wiem, czy kolory coś znaczą — dodał, znów podlatując, żeby przysiąść na ramieniu chłopca. — Mama twierdzi, że to nic takiego, ale ja uważam, że to znak — wyjaśnił tajemniczo.   
— Jaki? — zapytał Harry, napotykając jego spojrzenie w lustrze.  
Louis otworzył usta i wziął głęboki oddech. Po chwili zamknął je, wzdychając.  
— Nie wiem — przyznał i Harry znów zachichotał.  
— Lewe jest śliczne, to z zielonym wzorkiem — powiedział nieśmiało. — Prawie jak kolor moich oczu.  
Lewe skrzydełko zadrżało i Louis zmarszczył na nie brwi w odbiciu lustra.  
— Pokażesz mi teraz letarkę? — zapytał, przenosząc spojrzenie na chłopca.  
W drodze do kuchni już nie siedział na ramieniu Harry’ego, a stał dzielnie, chociaż nadal trzymał się ciemnych kosmyków. Zapiszczał cichutko, kiedy chłopiec wyciągnął z szuflady rzecz, którą do tej pory Louis widział tylko na zdjęciach. Uchylił usta, gdy nagle z jednego końca czarnego patyka wystrzelił mocny promień światła.  
— Patrz na to — powiedział nagle Harry i zgasił górne światło, pogrążając kuchnię w ciemnościach.  
Tyle że Louis i tak mógł wszystko zobaczyć dzięki promieniowi tej magicznej letarki. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że podąża za plamką światła, kiedy Harry przesuwał nią po pomieszczeniu, zatrzymując się co jakiś czas, żeby Louis mógł dogonić światełko. Chichotał przy tym okropnie, chociaż sam wróżek nie widział w tym nic zabawnego; wkrótce zabawa zaczęła nabierać nieco fajniejszego wydźwięku, kiedy Louis próbował zgadnąć, gdzie Harry skieruje promień letarki. Śmigał po całej kuchni, dołączając do jasnego chichotu chłopca.  
— Oszukujesz — sapnął na wydechu, gdy Harry poderwał promień gwałtownie do góry, kierując go na sufit, a potem natychmiast w bok, gdy tylko Louis do niego podleciał.  
Harry zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi i w następnej sekundzie skierował promień na siebie, oświetlając sobie od dołu twarz. Louis zdał sobie z tego sprawę jakieś pół sekundy po tym, jak na niego wpadł. Uczepił się kurczowo materiału pidżamy, mrugając i machając skrzydełkami, które nadwyrężone po tak gwałtownej zabawie, rwały irytującym bólem.  
— Nic ci nie jest? — zapytał Harry ze strachem w głosie.   
— Ych. — Louis stęknął i spróbował wdrapać się na jego ramię, ale nie miał na to siły.   
Harry zapalił górne światło i złapał go delikatnie w dłonie, unosząc w górę.  
— Lou?   
— Napiłbym się czegoś — powiedział Louis, opadając teatralnie na plecy i wyciągając się na ręce chłopca.  
Harry kiwnął głową i podreptał do zlewu. Podsunął sobie taboret i nalał do pełna szklankę wody. Podstawił do niej wróżka i Louis nabrał trochę chłodnej wody w dłonie, wypijając ją duszkiem. Zrobił tak kilka razy, aż w końcu odsunął się, wzdychając z ulgą.  
— Dzię… — zaczął, a potem urwał, nadstawiając ucha. Ktoś schodził po schodach. — Dorosła tutaj idzie — sapnął, rozglądając się z przerażeniem w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś miejsca, gdzie mógłby się schować. Kroki były coraz głośniejsze. — Harry…  
Zanim miał szansę dokończyć, ciepła dłoń złapała go delikatnie, a potem Louis znajdował się w czymś, co mogło być tylko górną kieszenią w pidżamie. Skulił się na jej dnie, próbując zajmować jak najmniej miejsca, i złożył skrzydełka ciasno na plecach, przyciskając je do ciała Harry’ego.  
Słyszał głosy ludzi, ale nie zwracał na nie uwagi, skupiając się w zamian na szybkim biciu serca chłopca i kwiatowym zapachu. Przymknął powieki i odetchnął z ulgą, gdy poczuł, jak Harry wbiega po schodach; potem rozległ się trzask drzwi sypialni i ostrożna dłoń — równie delikatna co poprzednio — wyciągnęła go z kieszeni.  
— Powiedziałem jej, że chciałem zrobić sobie kanapkę — oznajmił Harry, unosząc Louisa tak, żeby mogli patrzeć sobie w oczy. — Nakrzyczała na mnie, że jej nie poprosiłem i powiedziała, że sama mi zrobi.  
Louis skrzywił się.  
— Przepraszam — powiedział. — Chyba byliśmy za głośno.  
Harry wzruszył ramieniem.  
— Przyniosę ci coś, jeśli chcesz — oznajmił wesoło. — Macie u siebie płatki? — zapytał.  
Wróżek przekrzywił głowę, a potem pokręcił nią, nie mając zielonego pojęcia, o czym mówił Harry. Chłopiec zaniósł go na łóżko i Louis umościł się wygodnie na pluszowym misiu, czekając, aż Harry wróci z tymi magicznymi płatkami. Przekręcił się na brzuch i rozprostował skrzydełka; naprawdę nie znosił ich chować, ale czasami były tak nieporęczne… Zatrzepotały gniewnie i Louis parsknął, układając się wygodniej.  
Jak się okazało, płatki były najlepszą rzeczą, jaka istniała pod słońcem. Louis zajadał ze smakiem kolejne kuleczki, mrucząc na słodki posmak czegoś, co Harry nazwał czekoladą.  
— Są różne smaki — powiedział chłopiec. — Jeśli chcesz, poproszę mamę, żeby następnym razem kupiła…  
— Chcę — odparł Louis z pełną buzią. — Bardzo chcę, są pyszne.  
Harry zachichotał, podsuwając mu kolejną kulkę i nie przestając opowiadać o innych smakołykach, których Louis _po prostu_ musiał spróbować.  
Młody wróżek wpatrywał się w błyszczące wesoło oczy człowieka, spijając wszystkie jego słowa niczym najsłodszy nektar.

* * *

Louis potarł swoje ramiona, próbując się rozgrzać, gdy czekał, aż Harry otworzy mu okno. W końcu chłopiec pojawił się w szybie i wpuścił wróżka do środka. Louis złapał małą paczuszkę i wleciał do sypialni; z ulgą wciągnął do płuc ciepłe powietrze i westchnął.  
A potem odwrócił się twarzą do Harry’ego, wyciągając ku niemu podarek.  
— Wszystkiego najlepszego, Hazza, z okazji dziesiątych urodzin! — wyśpiewał, unosząc się i opadając.  
Harry wyszczerzył wszystkie zęby w uśmiechu, unosząc dłoń, żeby Louis mógł postawić na niej prezencik.  
— Dziękuję, Lou — powiedział, delikatnie odwiązując cieniutki sznureczek. Listki, którymi był owinięty urodzinowy podarek, opadły. — To ziarenka? — zapytał, łapiąc kulki w drugą dłoń i przyglądając się im uważniej.  
— Aha! — odparł Louis z dumą. — Sam je stworzyłem, specjalnie dla ciebie.  
Harry zamrugał, zdziwiony.  
— Stworzyłeś?  
— Mhm — zamruczał Louis, podlatując do biurka, na którym już stała miseczka z płatkami. Były tam też inne rzeczy, które pachniały całkiem przyjemnie, i wróżek poczuł ulgę, że nie zjadł dzisiaj zbyt obfitego lunchu. — Uczymy się teraz o tym w szkole. Bierzemy zwykłe ziarenka i najpierw wydrążamy na nim odpowiednie runy — wyjaśnił, przysiadając na brzegu naczynia. Spojrzał w nie z zadumą, myśląc, na jakie płatki miał dzisiaj ochotę. — Potem wystarczy tchnąć w nie trochę magii i _voilà!_ — wykrzyknął, używając słowa, które usłyszał od jednego z nowych członków starszyzny. — Ziarenko gotowe!  
Harry podszedł do biurka i usiadł na krześle. Ostrożnie położył kuleczki na kartce i spojrzał na nie z uwagą.  
— Co z nich wyrośnie? — zapytał.  
Louis mrugnął, wgryzając się w pokryty cukrem płatek.  
— To niespodzianka, ale wiesz, co jest najlepsze? — Zawiesił znacząco głos. — Że roślinka będzie żyła tak długo, jak żyje moja magia! Mam nadzieję, w każdym razie — dodał niepewnie, przeżuwając. — Musiałem prosić o pomoc Starszego Siewnika i nie jestem pewien, czy nie pomieszałem czegoś w runach, ale. — Wzruszył ramieniem, posyłając Harry’emu nieco przepraszające spojrzenie.  
Chłopiec nie wyglądał, jakby jakoś strasznie zasmucił go fakt, że roślinka mogła nie być tak wspaniała, jak opisał ją Louis. Przeskakiwał spojrzeniem pomiędzy ziarenkami a wróżkiem z szerokim uśmiechem i podziwem w oczach.  
— Pomożesz mi je zasadzić? — zapytał.  
Louis pokiwał ochoczo głową i wytarł ocukrzone dłonie w spodnie, zanim poderwał się w górę i umościł w górnej kieszeni koszuli chłopca. Odkąd opanował podstawowe techniki znikania, nie bał się już tak wychodzić z pokoju Harry’ego. Rzucane iluzje okropnie go wyczerpywały i później zazwyczaj drzemał na pluszowym misiu, póki nie odzyskał choć trochę sił. Jednak końcowy efekt był tego wart. Teraz znał już praktycznie każdy zakamarek podwórka oraz domu z pominięciem sypialni mamy oraz siostry Harry’ego. Dlatego, kiedy znaleźli się w szopie, nie rozglądał się z zachwytem, ponieważ wszystko to już widział. Wskazał tylko na jedną z doniczek.  
— Ta będzie w sam raz — oznajmił.  
Wyszedł z kieszeni i fruwał nad chłopcem, gdy ten przesypywał ziemię do doniczki, a potem wciskał w nie ziarenka. Louis sam zasadził jedno, uklepując je porządnie. Potem, robiąc zdecydowanie zbyt mocno tajemniczą minę, przesunął nad nimi dłonią i wymruczał coś w starym, wróżkowym dialekcie. Popełnił kilka błędów w wymowie, ale Harry i tak nie miał o tym pojęcia, więc Louis nie przejął się zbytnio.  
— Możesz ją teraz podlać — powiedział.  
Harry kiwnął głową. Odsunął kieszonkę i Louis ponownie się w niej schował. Kiedy stał, mógł się wygodnie złapać krawędzi materiału i obserwować wszystko to, co chciał pokazać mu Harry.  
W kuchni chłopiec ostrożnie przelał trochę wody z kubka, dopóki ziemia nie była odpowiednia wilgotna. Później zaniósł doniczkę na górę i postawił ją na parapecie.  
Gdy Harry poczęstował go kawałkiem swojego urodzinowego tortu, Louis zakochał się w sposobie, w jaki ciasto rozpływało się na jego języku, a lukier być może nie był zbyt smaczny, ale idealnie nadawał się do rysowania po nim palcem. Harry opowiedział mu o swoim dniu, cichnąc nieco, kiedy wspominał o prezentach od kolegów z klasy.   
— Ale od dziewczyn dostałem książki, których mi brakowało w serii — powiedział nieco wyższym tonem głosu. Wskazał na stosik na brzegu biurka. — Nie mogę się…  
— A co dostałeś od chłopców? — przerwał mu Louis, unosząc wzrok znad swojego lukrowego rysunku.  
Harry wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze nosem, a potem ni to wzruszył, ni to pokręcił głową.  
— Um, nic takiego — stęknął. — Kilka składanych samochodów…  
— Pokażesz mi? — zapytał wróżek, podrywając się w górę. Oblizał palce z lukru i rozejrzał się po biurku. — Gdzie je masz?  
Chłopiec zawahał się wyraźnie, unikając spoglądania na Louisa.  
— Nie są zbyt ciekawe, mówiąc szczerze. — Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. — Jeździłeś już takimi.  
Louis oparł dłonie na biodrach, unosząc się w miejscu, i spojrzał na Harry’ego wymownie. Chłopiec w końcu westchnął i odsunął się od biurka, wiedząc pewnie, że nie wygra tej bitwy; jak każdej innej, zresztą, Louis był upartym wróżkiem, zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o wyciągnięcie prawdy, gdy w grę wchodzili „koledzy” Harry’ego ze szkoły. To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy przechodzili przez podobny scenariusz. Czasami chłopiec wracał ze szkoły smutny i mimo że na początku zawsze udawał, że nic się takiego nie stało, koniec końców zawsze mówił Louisowi o wszystkim.  
Na tym polegała przyjaźń, podejrzewał wróżek. Chociaż… kiedy porównywał tę relację z tym, co łączyło go z Liamem, to dochodził do odrobinę zatrważającego wniosku, że mimo iż kochał Liama jak brata, nie potrafił z nim rozmawiać tak jak z Harrym, czy choćby w ten sam sposób podchodzić do spędzanego wspólnie czasu.  
Potrząsnął głową, nie chcąc teraz o tym myśleć. Miał dopiero dwanaście lat i chociaż mama uparcie przypominała, że już za kilka miesięcy otrzyma swoje oficjalne Imię, Louis nadal czuł się dzieckiem, którym zresztą był.   
_(— Wróżkowe prawo jest dziwne — powiedział Harry, marszcząc brwi. — Otrzymujecie imiona w wieku dwunastu lat, ale prawdziwą pełnoletniość osiągacie dziesięć lat później?  
Louis pokiwał głową, chociaż dla niego wydawało się to logiczne.  
— Aha — powiedział, skacząc po guzikach koszuli chłopca. — Pomimo że starzejemy się w takim samym tempie, jak wy, inaczej podchodzimy do naszej mentalności — oznajmił z udawaną wyniosłością. — Jesteśmy dojrzalsi… Kurczę — sapnął, gdy jego noga ześliznęła się z guzika. Zamachał szaleńczo ramionami, żeby nie upaść; jego skrzydełka rozwinęły się gwałtownie, ale zbyt późno na to, żeby uratować go przed opadnięciem na tyłek. — A niech to.  
Tors Harry’ego zatrząsł się, gdy chłopiec zaśmiał się cicho.  
— Jasne — parsknął, szturchając wróżka palcem. — Bardzo dojrzalsi.  
W odpowiedzi Louis pokazał mu bardzo dorośle język.)_  
Obserwował, jak Harry podchodzi do swojego szkolnego plecaka i schyla się, grzebiąc w nim przez kilka chwil. W końcu wyprostował się i wrócił do biurka. Położył na blacie coś, co zdecydowanie samochodzikiem nie było.  
Louis podfrunął i unosił się nad zabawką, przyglądając się jej ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Widział podobne lalki w skrzynce Harry’ego, sam bawił się kilkoma, razem z chłopcem wymyślając im szaleńcze przygody, ratując je przed złymi pluszakami, porywającymi młode księżniczki i książęta.  
W tej lalce było jednak coś dziwnego. Ubrana w różowy kostium, z przyciętymi nożyczkami krótkimi, ciemnymi włosami i krzykliwym, narysowanym czarnym mazakiem makijażem, sprawiała szydercze wrażenie.  
— Co to ma znaczyć? — zapytał Louis, spoglądając na Harry’ego.  
Ku swojemu przerażeniu spostrzegł, że w oczach chłopca błyszczały łzy. Podfrunął do jego twarzy i dotknął delikatnego gładkiego policzka.  
Harry pociągnął nosem.  
— To mam być ja — szepnął w końcu, mrugając szybko kilka razy. — Chłopcy powiedzieli, że to idealny prezent dla takiego mazgaja i… — Harry mrugnął ponownie i z jego oczu w końcu popłynęły łzy. Louis nie odsunął się, mimo że słone krople spłynęły po jego ręce, która nadal znajdowała się na policzku chłopca. — I to nie było zbyt miłe, dlatego nie chciałem ci tego pokazywać.  
Wróżek przez chwilę nie miał pojęcia, czym było to spalające uczucie, które zawrzało mu w żołądku. Dopiero po kilku sekundach zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie poznał zupełnie nowy poziom _wściekłości_. Patrząc na płaczącego Harry’ego, po raz pierwszy zrozumiał, czym była nienawiść.  
— Nie przejmuj się nimi — powiedział żarliwie, próbując nieporadnie otrzeć łzy. Odfrunął i wyciągnął jedną chusteczkę z leżącej na blacie biurka paczki. Przyniósł ją Harry’emu, ponawiając swoje prośby. — Harry, no już, nie płacz.  
Chłopiec pociągnął głośno nosem i zabrał od Louisa chusteczkę, samemu wycierając łzy i wydmuchując w nią nos. Przez chwilę milczał, wpatrując się ponuro w leżącą na biurku lalkę. W końcu westchnął i spojrzał na wróżka niepewnie.  
— Czy to źle, że lubię dziewczyńskie rzeczy? — zapytał.  
Louis natychmiast pokręcił głową, unosząc się przed twarzą Harry’ego. Otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale zawahał się. Nie miał pojęcia, jak mógłby go pocieszyć, ponieważ on sam nie rozumiał w czym leżał problem. Wróżki nie miały tych dziwnych zasad podziału, jaki najwyraźniej panował w ludzkim świecie, a o którym Louis dopiero zaczynał się uczyć. Nikt nigdy nie robił żadnych problemów, kiedy jakiś mały wróżek bawił się ze swoimi siostrami w przebieranki, lub kiedy wróżki pomagały strażnikom czy strażniczkom w ochronie wioski, czy choćby zabudowywaniu nowych gałęzi. Wszyscy łączyli siły, żeby jak najlepiej przysłużyć się ich małemu społeczeństwu i nawet jeśli różniły ich niektóre fizyczne aspekty, wspólnie udawało im się szybciej osiągnąć zamierzone cele.   
Nie zawsze było różowo, panowały wśród nich waśnie, ale na pewno nie z powodu czegoś tak trywialnego, jak chłopiec bawiący się lalkami.  
Usta Louisa poruszyły się i wróżek usłyszał, jak wypowiada słowa, których sens dotarł do niego z opóźnieniem.  
— Dla mnie jesteś idealny.  
Zarumienił się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedział, ale uśmiech, który pojawił się na twarzy Harry’ego, wart był chwili zażenowania.  
— Dzięki, Lou — powiedział miękko.  
Wróżek skinął głową, szturchając palcem dołeczek w policzku Harry’ego i ciesząc uszy chichotem. Zapytał, czy nie mógłby dostać trochę wody, bo mdły smak lukru zaczynał mu nieco ciążyć na języku, i kiedy Harry wyszedł z pokoju, Louis znów odwrócił się w stronę lalki. Próbując nie patrzeć na jej krzykliwie upaćkaną plastikową twarz, chwycił jedną nogę i przeciągnął zabawkę po blacie. Potem zepchnął ją z krawędzi, z satysfakcją obserwując, jak lalka ląduje w koszu. Sfrunął w dół, poprawiając śmieci tak, żeby zasłoniły wszystko.  
Gdy Harry wrócił, żaden z nich nie wspomniał o całej sytuacji słowem i resztę wieczoru spędzili na wspólnej zabawie.

* * *

Żołądek Louisa trzepotał szaleńczo, gdy razem z resztą swojego rocznika wchodził po gałęzi, która prowadziła prosto do Świątyni. Idący obok niego Liam, próbował oddychać równo, biorąc głębokie wdechy nosem i wypuszczając je ustami, ale Louis czuł, jak ciało przyjaciela drży z nerwów.  
— Boisz się? — zapytał się go cicho.  
Liam parsknął i pokręcił głową, robiąc minę, która miała chyba wyrażać szaleńcze rozbawienie taką sugestią, ale sekundę później jego maska opadła. Spojrzał na Louisa, a w oczach migotało mu przerażenie.  
— Okropnie — stęknął. — Boję się, że zatnę się przy przemowie.  
Louis zbliżył się do niego ukradkiem tak, że stykali się teraz ramionami. Delikatnie rozłożył skrzydełka i musnął prawym końcówkę skrzydełka Liama. Był to jeden z najintymniejszych gestów pociechy, jaki dwójka wróżków mogła między sobą wymienić.  
Przyjaciel westchnął i odwzajemnił gest. Posłał Louisowi szybki uśmiech, a potem znów wbił spojrzenie pod swoje własne nogi, oddychając przesadnie głośno i mamrocząc pod nosem słowa. Liam był najlepszym uczniem w ich roczniku i dlatego padł na niego ten wątpliwy zaszczyt podziękowania starszyźnie i okazania im szacunku w imieniu reszty. Louis mu współczuł, ale egoistycznie cieszył się, że to nie on musiał to robić. On sam uzyskał miano najszybszego wróżka. Dzięki tak częstym i długim lotom, z palcem w nosie pokonał resztę uczniów, lecąc wyżej, dalej i szybciej niż oni.   
Złożył skrzydełka razem, kątem oka dostrzegając, że Liam zrobił to samo z własnymi.   
Jego skrzydełka nie były tak kolorowe, jak te Louisa; przeważała w nich nuta szarości, dodająca powagi młodemu wróżkowi, ale Louis wiedział, że gdy spojrzy się na nie pod odpowiednim kątem, można było dostrzec w nich całą gamę barw, a najbardziej wyraźnym był kolor brudnego złota, mieniący się pięknie w słońcu.  
Pasowało to do Liama, uznał. Na pierwszy rzut oka wróżek wydawał się poważnym i może posępnym prymusem, a dopiero później poznawało się jego prawdziwą, nieco zakręconą osobowość.   
Kiedy tak rozmyślał nad swoim przyjacielem, nawet nie zauważył, że cała grupa znajdowała się już u drzwi Świątyni. Strażnik w odświętnym stroju przywitał skinieniem głowy ich nauczyciela i otworzył drzwi. Wszyscy uchyli usta ze zdziwienia, widząc, jak przepięknie została ozdobiona Świątynia.  
Louis chłonął wszystko wzrokiem, próbując zapamiętać każdy najmniejszy detal, ponieważ chciał później opowiedzieć o wszystkim Harry’emu. Poczuł ukłucie żalu, że jego przyjaciel nie mógł tutaj być, ale odegnał te gorzkie myśli, skupiając się na święcie. Był jednak pewien, że Harry zakochałby się w sposobie, w jaki kaskady kwiatków spływały…  
Zacisnął powieki i potrzasnął głową. Nie, upomniał się. Opowie mu później.  
Całą grupą podeszli do podestu, na którym — przed wiekowym ołtarzykiem, zbitym z prawdziwych dębowych kawałków pochodzących z drzewa, na którym zbudowana była wioska — stała cała starszyzna. Wśród ośmiu najbardziej uczonych i szanowanych wróżków w ich społeczności, znajdowała się jego mama i Louis poczuł, że praktycznie puchnie z dumy. Mama wyglądała wspaniale w uszytej z czerwonych płatków maków sukni i Louis będzie musiał pamiętać, aby powiedzieć Harry’emu o tych żółtych zdobieniach z pyłku, które dostali od pszczół i…   
Wziął głęboki oddech. Siłą zmusił się, aby skupić się na słowach Najstarszego, który zwracał się do zebranej w Świątyni wioski. Mówił coś o dumie, nowym pokoleniu i innych rzeczach, jakie Louis słyszał w zeszłych latach. Ale wtedy siedział bezpiecznie w ławce, wiercąc się i z niecierpliwością czekając, aż będzie mógł spróbować wymsknąć się z Liamem na sam szczyt drzewa.  
Teraz stał przed starszyzną. Miał otrzymać _Imię_ ; zrobić pierwszy krok w dorosłość, gdzie czekały na niego nowe obowiązki, nowa magia, nowe runy i wiele innych rzeczy, które śmiertelnie go przerażały.  
Louis bał się, czuł ekscytację i jakaś część niego zastanawiała się, jak będzie mógł to wykorzystać, żeby zaimponować Harry’emu, i zatrzymać go w swoim życiu tak długo, jak to tylko będzie możliwe.  
Obserwował, jak kolejni uczniowie podchodzili do Najstarszego i klękali przed nim na jedno kolano, pochylając głowy. Najstarszy kładł dłoń na ich głowach, a jego naznaczone bliznami, ciemno-purpurowe skrzydła schylały swoje końcówki ku młodym wróżkom, jakby chciały ich objąć. Za każdym razem, gdy wróżek otrzymywał swoje Imię, jego skrzydełka rozjaśniały się lekkim blaskiem, a potem kolory nabierały ciemniejszego, stonowanego odcienia.  
Mama Louisa wywołała imię Liama i wróżek podszedł do Najstarszego na wyraźnie zesztywniałych nogach. Dopiero kiedy otrzymał swoje Imię, zrozumiał, że to znaczyło, iż teraz będzie kolej na…  
— Louis William Tomlinson.  
Głos mamy przebił się przez jego otumaniony umysł, ale na szczęście instynkty działały na niego silniej niż odczucie paniki czy strachu. Nie rozglądając się na boki, podszedł do ołtarza i klęknął przed Najstarszym, pochylając głowę.  
— Nadaję ci Imię — zaczął stary wróżek ochrypłym głosem — które będzie cię chronić przed złem ludzi — (Louis zacisnął powieki, myśląc o Harrym, który był dla niego najlepszym przyjacielem, czymś więcej niż przyjacielem; myślał o ludzkim chłopcu, który nie okazał mu nic innego, jak tylko dobroć) — i zawsze ma ci przypominać kim jesteś i skąd pochodzisz. — Położył dłoń na głowie Louisa i wróżek wiedział, że stare skrzydła wygięły się. — Nadaję ci imię… — Krótka przerwa; Louis przestał oddychać. — Wicher.  
Sapnął, drżąc na całym ciele, gdy poczuł, jak jego skrzydła napinają się na całą swoją okazałość, a potem rozkładają szeroko. Widział mocną, jasną poświatę na podłodze i słyszał, jak zebrani w Świątyni wydają z siebie zszokowane, ciche okrzyki.  
Dłoń zniknęła z jego głowy, podobnie jak odbicie blasku od jego nowych skrzydeł.  
— Wstań, Wichrze — powiedział Najstarszy.  
Louis podniósł się i zerknął na mamę, która z rozszerzonymi oczami wpatrywała się w jego skrzydła; później uśmiechnęła się z dumą i spuściła wzrok na listę, wyczytując kolejne nazwisko.  
Wróżek dołączył do reszty, która otrzymała już swoje Imiona. Ignorując ich pytania, stanął przy Liamie.  
— Co to miało znaczyć? — zapytał jego przyjaciel.  
— Sam chciałbym wiedzieć — odparł Louis szeptem. Czuł, jak drżą mu skrzydełka, jedno nieco mocniej od drugiego. — Mocno się zmieniły?  
Liam zamrugał, obrzucając skrzydełka oceniającym spojrzeniem, a potem wykonał jakiś dziwny gest, kręcąc głową, jakby nie potrafił się zdecydować.  
— Sam zobacz — powiedział w końcu.  
Louis wziął głęboki oddech i zerknął niepewnie przez ramię. W ten sposób nie mógł zobaczyć całości, ale i tak mógł dostrzec wyraźną zmianę. Miały stonowaną barwę, podobnie jak u reszty, ale magia Imienia nie podziałała na zielony wzór na lewym skrzydełku. Wręcz przeciwnie, uwypukliła go i kiedy Louis niepewnie przesunął po nim palcem, dosłownie wyczuł zgrubienie. Był jak blizna; bardzo piękna, zielona blizna, ale… w połączeniu z Imieniem, które otrzymał, wzorek wydawał się nieco szyderczy, jakby potwierdzał to, że Louis nie do końca ma kontrolę nad tym, jak toczy się jego życie.  
Poruszył skrzydełkami, a potem złożył je ciasno, ignorując ból pleców. Odwrócił się twarzą do starszyzny. Głupio zastanawiał się nad tym, czy Harry’emu się to spodoba; próbował nie myśleć nad tym, że teraz zieleń naprawdę przypominała kolor oczu chłopca.

CDN


	3. Chapter 3

Louis nie był wróżkiem, który łatwo sobie odpuszczał. Na początku jednak nawet on sam nie brał swojego planu na poważnie. Zdawał sobie doskonale sprawę z tego, że nie miał zbyt wielkich szans na wymknięcie się do świata ludzi, znalezienie tych głupich gnojków, którzy znęcali się nad Harrym i sprawienie, że zapłacą za wszystko. Był upartym wróżkiem, fakt, ale… no właśnie. Był wróżkiem.  
Koniec końców z pomocą przyszedł mu sam Harry, pomimo że chłopiec nie miał pojęcia o szatańskich planach Louisa. Kiedy któregoś wieczoru oglądali film (Louis zakochał się w telewizji niemal natychmiastowo — na początku nieco się przestraszył i pierwsze kilka minut spędził na okrążaniu tego magicznego pudełka w poszukiwaniu ukrytych tam ludzi. Harry chichotał, tłumacząc pomiędzy parsknięciami ideę filmów, i Louis szybko zrozumiał, jak wspaniałe to wszystko było. Chociaż nadal odmawiał zaakceptowania Dzwoneczka. On nie potrzebował żadnego pyłku ani klaskania, żeby móc latać, nie mówiąc już o samym istnieniu, dziękuję bardzo.) Harry ściszył odrobinę dźwięk i zwrócił się do Louisa:  
— Jutro jadę na wycieczkę szkolną.  
Wróżek oderwał wzrok od ekranu, na którym wielki, napompowany roboto-balon próbował właśnie nauczyć się latać, i spojrzał na chłopca:  
— Dokąd? — zapytał.  
— Do kina, zoo i chyba jakiegoś muzeum — powiedział Harry, leciutko przesuwając palcem po lewym skrzydle Louisa. — Um, nie będzie mnie cały dzień.  
Louis zmarszczył brwi, próbując powstrzymać fale dreszczy. Odkąd ponad już trzy lata temu otrzymał Imię, a zielony wzorek na jego skrzydle zgrubiał, Harry wydawał się być nim jeszcze bardziej zafascynowany. Właśnie od tego czasu dotykał skrzydełek Louisa częściej niż normalnie, i mimo że na początku wróżek reagował na to odrobinę defensywnie, ku swojej dekoncentracji wyjątkowo szybko się do tego przyzwyczaił. Nigdy nie mówił o tym Harry’emu, ale dotykanie skrzydełek było w świecie wróżków gestem wyjątkowo intymnym. Nie miał pojęcia, co sądzić o w ten sposób rozwijającej się ich relacji; a w zasadzie miał, ale uparcie odmawiał zastanawiania się nad tym.  
— Ale jutro jest piątek — powiedział Louis, nadal marszcząc brwi. — Moja mama ma zebranie starszyzny, myślałem, że spędzimy dzień razem.  
Podniósł się i usiadł twarzą do Harry’ego, który zabrał dłoń; lewe skrzydełko zadrżało, wyginając się odrobinę i Louis złożył je na plecach być może nieco zbyt gwałtownie. Od paru dni okropnie bolały go łopatki, a kiedy poskarżył się na to mamie, ta ze śmiechem stwierdziła, że to nic nadzwyczajnego. Podobno jego skrzydełka zaczynały rosnąć i Louis miał tylko nadzieję, że on sam również niedługo podrośnie przynajmniej kilka centymetrów. Dwukolorowe, czy nie, raczej głupio wyglądałby z nieproporcjonalnymi do reszty ciała skrzydełkami.  
— Wiem, Lou — westchnął Harry, kładąc rękę na swoim brzuchu. — Ale, um, pomyślałem, że może chciałbyś pojechać ze mną?  
Louis przekrzywił głowę.  
— Pojechać z tobą do świata ludzi?  
Chłopiec pokiwał ochoczo głową, wpatrując się w Louisa rozszerzonymi oczami. Poprawił się nieco na poduszkach, podsuwając wyżej, i wróżek musiał złapać się mocno za jego koszulkę, żeby nie stoczyć się na materac.  
— Mógłbyś schować się w moim plecaku — powiedział Harry żywo. — A potem przeniósłbym cię do mojej górnej kieszeni, będzie tam tyle zamieszania, że nikt nie zwróci na to uwagi.   
Louis myślał przez chwilę, chociaż wiedział, że i tak nie odmówiłby Harry’emu, nawet jeśli ten zażyczyłby sobie, żeby Louis przez cały dzień fruwał mu nad głową.  
— Mogłoby się udać — wymruczał, mrużąc lekko oczy. — Mama i tak będzie myślała, że cały dzień spędzę z Liamem nad stawem, szukając ziół do zielnika.   
(Liam już wszystkie zebrał, a był tak dobrym przyjacielem, że zgodził się nawet samemu je opisać; w zamian za to, Louis miał go nauczyć latania do góry nogami.)  
Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko; jego zielone oczy błyszczały radośnie i Louis musiał spiąć mięśnie pleców, świadomie powstrzymując swoje skrzydełka przed rozłożeniem się.  
— Super! Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby pokazać ci…  
Chłopiec trajkotał wesoło o tych wszystkich wspaniałościach, które najwyraźniej czekały jutro Louisa. Wróżek słuchał go tak samo uważnie, jak zawsze, kiwając głową we właściwych momentach, ale mówiąc prawdę, to nie był do końca skupiony _tylko_ na wycieczce. Zastanawiał się również, czy ma wystarczająco magicznych proszków i — och — nad tym, że będzie musiał zapytać starszych wróżków o te runy, o których kiedyś słyszał…  
Wrócił do wioski godzinę później, obiecując przed wyjściem Harry’emu, że zjawi się jutro rano punktualnie o ósmej. W drodze do domu zaleciał jednak do kilku miejsc. Musiał mieć pewność, że jego plan zostanie zrealizowany przynajmniej w dziewięćdziesięciu procentach. Nie wiedział, czy Harry pochwaliłby jego wielki finał, więc zaliczał go do granicy błędu. Cóż, szkoda; i tak był przekonany, że te głupie gnojki zapamiętają szkolną wycieczkę jeszcze przez długi czas.

* * *

Podróż w plecaku nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych, pomimo że Harry wyraźnie bardzo się starał, żeby nie trząść nim zbyt mocno. Louisowi w końcu udało się znaleźć w miarę bezpieczne miejsce w górnej kieszonce, gdzie nie groziło mu przyduszenie chociażby butelką. Z niejaką ekscytacją odkrył, że nawet w tak sporej kieszeni było mu za ciasno; może naprawdę zaczynał rosnąć.  
Szybko przekonał się też, że to, co opowiadał mu Harry, było jedynie czubkiem góry lodowej. I tu nie chodziło nawet o mniej lub bardziej przypadkowe popchnięcia, czy rzucane w jego kierunku słowa, których znaczenia Louis nie do końca rozumiał, ale zdawało się, że Harry… naprawdę nie miał nie tyle przyjaciół, co _znajomych,_ z którymi mógł spędzić mile wycieczkę. Louis wyglądał ukradkiem przez rozpięty zamek, obserwując uważnie to, co potrafił dostrzec. Harry trzymał się bardziej grupki dziewczyn, które chichotały pomiędzy sobą, czasami włączając w to jego, a czasami kompletnie go ignorując. Jedynym chłopcem, z jakim Harry zdawał się rozmawiać, był ten o imieniu Zayn. Louis pamiętał, że Harry wspominał o nim kilka razy wcześniej i dobrze było w końcu przypisać czyjąś twarz do miłych wspomnień chłopca.  
Reszty chłopców wyraźnie unikał, trzymając się raczej blisko nauczycielki, kiedy Zayna przy nim nie było. Louis bez trudu odnalazł ofiarę swojego niecnego planu. Wysoki, ze szczurzą twarzą, który rozglądał się po zastraszonej grupie w poszukiwaniu aprobaty. Louis znał to z autopsji i obejrzał już wystarczająco dużo filmów, żeby znać wszystkie stereotypowe cechy takich gnojków.   
Przed wyjściem z domu, Harry pokrótce wyjaśnił mu, gdzie dokładnie idą i co tam będą robić. Pierwsze na liście było kino i Louis — pomimo całej swojej miłości do filmów — szybko uznał, że tak ogromna liczba bodźców była zdecydowanie zbyt duża jak dla tak drobnego wróżka. Światło ekranu wprost paliło mu oczy, a od ogłuszających basów drżały mu wnętrzności. Dlatego z niechęcią użył odrobiny ziół, które na krótki czas przytępiły nieprzyjemne odczucia.   
Popcorn był za to przepyszny — karmel rozpływał mu się w ustach, co wynagrodziło wbijające się pomiędzy zęby twarde kawałki — a od kilku łyków coli skrzydełka zaczęły drżeć mu jak szalone, i Louis wiedział, że nadeszła pora na wdrożenie pierwszej części planu. Zaczekał na odpowiedni moment i gdy Harry wsypał ukradkiem do plecaka kolejną garstkę popcornu, wymsknął się na zewnątrz. Wiedział, że chłopiec nie zajrzy tam przez kolejne dziesięć minut, zbyt zafascynowany filmem. Louis wcale go nie winił, bo nawet pomimo przytłumiających ziół, akcja na ekranie wydawała się bardzo interesująca. Znalezienie swojej ofiary zajęło mu chwilę, ponieważ kluczenie pomiędzy ciągle ruszającymi się nogami trzynastolatków nie należało do najłatwiejszych zadań.   
Przyciskał się właśnie do plastikowej nóżki jednego z foteli, kiedy usłyszał wysyczane:  
— Stevens! Uspokój się, albo wyjdziesz z sali.  
Potem śmiech, kpiący i donośny, ale tyle wystarczyło, żeby Louis namierzył swój cel. Przemknął w dół do kolejnego rzędu i korzystając z ciemniejszej sceny, szybko przefrunął pod odpowiedni fotel. Na szczęście uwaga nauczycielki spowodowała, że chłopak przestał wierzgać i teraz siedział bez ruchu, chociaż Louis wiedział, że i tak ma mało czasu. Dlatego błyskawicznie zabrał się za rozwiązywanie sznurówek, a potem związał je mocno razem. Nie był to zbyt wyszukany żart, ale to nie tak, że Louis miał zbyt wiele opcji do wyboru. Poza tym, lubił zaczynać powoli, a potem stopniowo przechodzić do wielkiego finału. Uznawał też, że improwizacja była kluczem do sukcesu.  
Jednak nie mógł powstrzymać się przed narysowaniem w powietrzu runy, która sprawiła, że sznurówki Stevensa pokryły się ślimaczym śluzem. Zadowolony ze swojej pracy, wrócił na swoje miejsce. Tyle że plecaka nie było pomiędzy nogami Harry’ego, ale leżał na jego kolanach, a sam Harry zdawał się nieco panicznie go przeglądać.   
Louis westchnął i wylądował na jego nodze; Harry od razu go zauważył.  
— Gdzie byłeś? — wyszeptał. — Przestraszyłem się, że ktoś cię zadeptał.  
Wróżek nie odpowiedział, wskakując po prostu do środka. Zamachał rękoma, mając nadzieję, że Harry zrozumie ten gest jako _przepraszam, chciałem pozwiedzać_ , a nie _wprowadzałem w życie mój diabelski, wróżkowy plan._  
Louis niecierpliwie wyczekiwał zakończenia filmu, mając nadzieję, że Stevens nie zepsuje wszystkiego i nie zdecyduje się wcześniej wyjść do toalety. Wróżek wyszczerzył się do siebie, gdy usłyszał, jak dźwięki filmu cichną, a wokół niego zaczynają rozbrzmiewać głosy ludzi i trzeba jeszcze chwili, żeby…  
Salę kinową przeciął głośny wybuch śmiechu, a potem ostre przekleństwo. Stevens przeklinał na czym świat stoi, nie zwracając uwagi na upomnienia nauczycielek.  
— Ktoś związał mi sznurówki, psze pani, i czymś je oblał, albo wysmarował, zamknijcie w końcu mordy, kretyni!  
Harry nie był idiotą i kiedy tylko wyszli z sali, razem z resztą poszedł do łazienki. Wszedł do kabiny i rozpiął plecak, patrząc na Louisa z uniesioną brwią. Wróżek wzruszył ramionami i wyleciał na słodką, słodką wolność.   
— Nie patrz tak na mnie — wyszeptał, fruwając przed twarzą chłopaka. — Siedziałem w plecaku, nie…  
— Wyszedłeś „pozwiedzać” — przerwał mu Harry, zginając wymownie dwa palce lewej dłoni. — Dobrze wiem, że to twoja sprawka, Lou.  
Louis ponownie wzruszył ramieniem i podfrunął do Harry’ego, żeby móc umościć się w kieszonce na jego piersi. Chłopak jednak zasłonił to miejsce dłonią.  
— Co jest? — zapytał wróżek. — Aż tak się na mnie złościsz?  
Harry pokręcił głową; unikał patrzenia na Louisa, wyraźnie zawstydzony.  
— Naprawdę muszę zrobić siku — wykrztusił tonem, jakby właśnie przyznawał się do okrutnego morderstwa.  
Louis mrugał przez krótką chwilę.  
— No i? — zapytał w końcu. — Chcesz, żebym wyszedł? Raczej nie mam takiej możliwości.  
Harry wskazał głową na plecak.  
— Mógłbyś się, um, schować? I zatkać uszy?  
— Wróżko droga — wymamrotał Louis, ale posłusznie przyłożył dłonie do uszu, rozszerzając oczy i kręcąc na Harry’ego głową. Potem sfrunął w dół i nawet się nie zdziwił, kiedy chłopiec natychmiast zasunął zamek.  
Ludzie byli dziwni.  
Harry wypuścił go kilka minut później i Louis dobrodusznie powstrzymał się przed skomentowaniem jego nadal zaczerwienionych policzków.   
Najwyraźniej zoo znajdowało się niedaleko kina, ponieważ drogę do niego grupa pokonała piechotą. Harry miał rację — w zamieszaniu nikt nie zwracał uwagi na lekkie wybrzuszenie w jego koszuli ani na to, że co jakiś czas wychylał się z niej maleńki wróżek, który rozszerzonymi oczami wpatrywał się w otaczający go nowy świat. Jednak i tak dla pewności wyrysował runę, która sprawiała, że ludzie mogli go dostrzec dopiero po dłuższym przyjrzeniu się.   
Szybko doszedł też do dwóch wniosków — zdecydowanie wolał zabawkowe autka od tych ryczących, szybkich maszyn, a spokojne życie wioski przestało się wydawać takie monotonne w porównaniu z obłędnym tempem ludzkości.  
Wszyscy zdawali się gdzieś pędzić, wpatrując się prosto przed siebie lub w dół, na ekraniki małych telefonów. Louis słyszał języki, których nie rozumiał, widział rzeczy, których nie potrafił ogarnąć umysłem i tylko rytmiczne echo uderzeń serca Harry’ego powstrzymało go przed wpadnięciem w panikę.  
Zwierzęta w zoo były fascynujące w nieco bardziej przyjemny sposób. Louis nie zastanawiał się nad żadnymi moralnymi aspektami tego miejsca — w wiosce sami wykorzystywali leśne zwierzątka do pomocy — i z uwagą przysłuchiwał się wszystkiemu, co mówił mu Harry oraz człowiek, który oprowadzał ich po tym miejscu.   
Sam Harry trzymał się nieco za swoją grupą, przystając na dłużej przy każdym wybiegu i na głos czytając informacje z tablic. Louis od razu zakochał się w majestatycznych lwach, a patrząc na szare, walczące pomiędzy sobą wilki, odczuwał dziwne łaskotanie w żołądku, którego nie potrafił do końca zrozumieć.  
Nie zapomniał jednak o swoim planie i kiedy przy stoiskach z jedzeniem dostrzegł kilka pszczół, wziął się ponownie do roboty. Dyskretnie wyrysował runy, mamrocząc do siebie cicho. Potem szarpnął delikatnie za koszulę Harry’ego, ściągając na siebie jego uwagę.  
— Hej, możemy jeszcze raz zobaczyć wilki? — zapytał, wiedząc, że tam znajduje się teraz Stevens.  
Chłopak przytaknął z uśmiechem i wrócił do odpowiedniej zagrody, którą niedawno mijali. Stevens rzeczywiście tam był, naśmiewając się z wilków i porównując je do zdziczałych psów. Louis natychmiast pożałował, że jego magia nigdy nie będzie na tyle silna, żeby był w stanie zapanować nad większymi zwierzętami. I tak cieszył się, że wraz z otrzymaniem Imienia poziom jego magii wzrósł i mógł utrzymywać czary przez dłuższy czas. Takie pszczoły, w zasadzie, i tak nie były zbyt trudne do kontrolowania.  
— Kurwa — warknął Stevens głośno. — Skąd się to cholerstwo tu zleciało.  
Louis wychylił się, żeby mieć lepszy widok, a po chwili zaryzykował nawet wyfrunięcie z kieszeni. Harry natychmiast zasłonił go dłonią, łapiąc delikatnie.  
— Co ty wyrabiasz? — syknął. — Chcesz, żeby…  
— Patrz tam — przerwał mu Louis, rozszerzając palce chłopaka, żeby mieć lepszy widok.  
Wkrótce do jednej małej pszczółki dołączyła druga, do nich kolejna, a potem więcej i więcej, kiedy runy zaczęły nabierać mocy. Louis naprawdę dał z siebie wszystko i teraz już nawet nie udawał, że to nie była jego sprawka. Nie miałoby to i tak żadnego sensu, ponieważ niecodziennie spotyka się widok, gdzie cała chmara pszczół obiera sobie na cel tylko jednego człowieka.  
Szczerząc się szeroko, obserwował, jak Stevens najpierw próbował wyjątkowo dzielnie ignorować owady, machając tylko rękoma, ale szybko stracił swój zapał i najwyraźniej coraz mocniej się bał. Louisowi wcale nie było przykro, kiedy na twarz tego kretyna wypełzły pierwsze ślady prawdziwego przerażenia, a w oczach zalśniły łzy; najpewniej od bólu ukąszeń, pomyślał Louis z zadowoleniem.  
Zerknął w górę, spodziewając się dostrzec kolejną uniesioną brew i być może usłyszeć dezaprobujące syknięcie, ale Harry… też się szczerzył. Powstrzymywał chichot w zasadzie, a kiedy w końcu spojrzał na Louisa, jego oczy błyszczały radośnie.  
— Nie pochwalam twoich wyszukanych żartów — powiedział. — Ale dziękuję, kochany jesteś.  
I naprawdę wyglądał, jakby był szczerze wdzięczny, a żołądek Louisa zatrzepotał boleśniej niż jego skrzydełka, które uparcie próbowały wynieść go w przestworza. _To ja zrobiłem_ myślał, nie mogąc oderwać od Harry’ego wzroku. _Ja, mały, niepozorny wróżek, to dzięki mnie jest szczęśliwy._  
Usłyszał przenikliwy pisk i odwrócił wzrok. Stevens teraz już naprawdę płakał, a jego spanikowani koledzy próbowali pomóc mu odgonić pszczoły. Nauczycielki i przewodnik machali gazetami, jednocześnie starając się ochronić chłopca, ale owady były na tyle sprytnie zaczarowane, żeby nie atakować nikogo poza swoim celem.  
— Możesz już to odwołać — powiedział Harry miękko.  
Louis kiwnął głową i znów wyrysował w powietrzu odpowiednie runy, mrucząc pod nosem. Pszczoły fruwały jeszcze przez chwilę dookoła Stevensa, a potem jedna za drugą odleciały, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Teraz dopiero wybuchło prawdziwe zamieszanie — opiekunki skakały wokół Stevensa, sprawdzając obrażenia, ale ten był chyba tak zażenowany swoimi łzami, że zupełnie nie zwracał uwagi na źródło bólu. Uparcie nalegał, że nic mu nie jest i że mogą iść dalej, warcząc coś o „jebanych pszczołach” do swoich kumpli.  
Jednak w jego kruchej męskości powstała rysa, a jeśli Louis czegoś już się nauczył o ludzkich chłopcach to tego, że dla większości z nich nie istniała chyba większa kara. Dlatego pozwolił sobie opaść na dłoń Harry’ego, a jego skrzydełka złożyły się same, wyczerpane po utracie magii. Chłopak wykonał ruch, jakby chciał włożyć go ostrożnie do kieszeni, ale Louis uszczypnął go lekko.  
— Mógłbyś mnie zamknąć w plecaku? — mruknął. — Zdjąłem z siebie iluzję, przespałbym… — Ziewnął potężnie. — Się chwilę.  
— Oczywiście — powiedział Harry i przesunął plecak na przód ciała, ostrożnie kładąc Louisa w mniejszej, bocznej kieszonce. — Do muzeum pojedziemy metrem, obudzę cię, jak zajedziemy na miejsce.  
Louis westchnął głęboko, układając się na boku. Prześpi się tylko chwilę. Nie chciał stracić ani sekundy z tak ekscytującego dnia spędzonego z Harrym.  
Koniec końców nie wiedział, ile spał, ale obudził go głośny szum, który spowodował, że zatkały mu się uszy. Było to dziwne uczucie i Louis potrząsnął głową, próbując się go pozbyć, a potem przełknął ślinę, co zdawało się podziałać nieco lepiej. Wypełzł z kieszonki i wyjrzał ostrożnie przez dziurę w zamku.   
Harry musiał znajdować się już w metrze, sądząc po siedzących obok niego ludziach. Louis słyszał głosy jego szkolnych kolegów, a sam Harry zdawał się właśnie dyskutować z Zaynem na temat wad i zalet komiksowego muzeum.  
— Jaka jest twoja ulubiona seria? — zapytał Zayn.  
— Um, mówiąc szczerze, to czytałem tylko kilka — odparł Harry niepewnie. — Ale raczej wszystkie z Superwoman.  
Zayn zamruczał z podziwem, a Harry zawiercił się na swoim siedzeniu.  
— Też ją lubię, ale zawsze będę miał słabość do Batmana.  
Harry parsknął i zaśmiał się.  
— Taa, wyglądasz trochę na takiego fana.  
Louis zmarszczył brwi, gdy w zasięgu jego wzroku pojawiła się ciemna dłoń, która uniosła się wyżej. Zmarszczył je jeszcze mocniej, gdy Zayn podsunął się bliżej tak, że teraz on i Harry stykali się udami. Louis był pewien, że ręka Zayna znajduje się na ramionach Harry’ego, _obejmując go._  
Skrzydełka rozwinęły się, drżąc gniewnie, i Louis skrzywił się, kiedy ich końcówki otarły się o szorstki materiał plecaka. Złożył je, próbując się uspokoić. To naprawdę nic nie znaczyło. Być może Zayn również potrzebował kilku pszczelich ukąszeń…  
— Co to miało niby znaczyć, H? — zapytał Zayn żartobliwie, a Louisowi krew zawrzała w żyłach.  
Był tak skupiony na własnych wirujących myślach, że nie zauważył, kiedy do głosów Zayna i Harry’ego dołączyły nowe. Wśród nich rozróżnił Stevensa i natychmiast zaczął nasłuchiwać.  
— …że też jesteś pedałem, Malik.   
— Odwal się, Stevens — westchnął Zayn zmęczonym głosem, ale Louis zauważył, że natychmiast odsunął się od Harry’ego, jakby się oparzył. — Idź być gnojem gdzie indziej.  
— Nie wydaje mi się. Co tam masz?  
Zanim Louis miał szansę mrugnąć, cały świat przewrócił mu się do góry nogami. I to dosłownie. Mógł jedynie się domyślać, że Stevens wyrwał Harry’emu plecak z rąk.  
— Hej, zostaw to! — krzyknął Harry. — Oddawaj!  
Stevens w odpowiedzi zatrząsł mocno plecakiem i Louis zacisnął zęby, kiedy bezwładnie obijał się po całym wnętrzu. Cieszył się tylko, że miał złożone skrzydełka; nie goiły się tak szybko, jak złamana kość.  
— No weź, oddaj to! — poprosił Harry przestraszonym głosem.  
— A nie — odparł Stevens radośnie. — Co tam chowasz, zdjęcia nagich kolesiów?  
Louis spróbował właśnie podnieść się na nogi, ale natychmiast znów zesztywniał, kiedy usłyszał odgłos rozpinanego zamka. Nie miał gdzie się schować i nie było szans, że uda mu się wyrysować runę na iluzję. Zacisnął powieki i poczuł szarpnięcie tak gwałtowne, że stęknął w głos, gdy jego głowa uderzyła o jedną z kupionych w zoo figurek.  
Opadł na dno i czekał na nieuniknione.  
Słyszał jakieś głosy, spośród których najwyraźniej przebijał się ten Harry’ego. Nie rozróżniał pojedynczych słów, ale zdawało mu się, że rozumie rzucane groźby, które przerwała interwencja nauczycielki.  
Chwilę później poczuł kolejne wstrząśnienia, ale tym razem zdecydowanie delikatniejsze, jakby Harry szedł, przyciskając plecak mocno do piersi.   
Do czasu, gdy chłopak rozpiął zamek, Louis doszedł do siebie na tyle, że teraz siedział, pocierając zbolałe miejsce. Miał nadzieję, że nie zrobi mu się zbyt kolorowy siniak.  
Chłopak wyjął go delikatnie i Louis miał tylko chwilę na rozejrzenie się — kolejna kabina, najwyraźniej dotarli już do muzeum — zanim został podstawiony pod samą jego twarz.  
— Nic ci nie jest? — zapytał Harry z paniką w głosie. — Jezu, Lou, strasznie przepraszam, nic ci się nie stało? Ten kretyn wyrwał mi plecak, przepraszam.  
Louis nie odpowiedział od razu, delikatnie prostując najpierw skrzydełka. Zamachał nimi kilka razy i kiedy miał pewność, że nic im się nie stało, odparł:  
— W porządku, Hazza. — Spojrzał chłopcu w oczy i uśmiechnął się uspokajająco. — Serio, przeżyję.  
Wstał i zgiął nogi w kolanach, wybijając się do lotu. Okrążył kilka razy głowę Harry’ego, a potem umościł się wygodnie w kieszeni na jego piersi.   
— Chodźmy — zarządził. — Pokaż mi kolejne ludzkie cudo.  
Harry uniósł dłoń, muskając drżącymi palcami skrzydełko Louisa.  
— Na pewno nic ci nie jest? — zapytał szeptem.  
Wróżek przycisnął się mocniej do ciała za sobą.  
— Na pewno, Harry, chodźmy, zanim zaczną cię szukać.  
Przed wyjściem na zewnątrz, Louis rzucił na siebie iluzję, delikatniejszą niż poprzednio. Jego zemsta nabrała teraz nieco bardziej osobistego charakteru, chociaż skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że gwałtowne bicie serca Harry’ego nie miało w tym swojego udziału.  
Muzeum nie okazało się tak cudowne jak reszta i Louis musiał przyznać, że trochę się nudził. Niektóre obrazy były, co prawda, ciekawe i wróżek nieco żałował, że nie może podlecieć do nich bliżej, żeby sprawdzić, czy kilkusetletnia farba z łatwością dałaby się zdrapać z obramowanego płótna. Same martwe eksponaty, których zauważył tu całkiem sporo, nie były tak fascynujące jak prawdziwe zwierzęta, ale i tak idealnie nadawały się jako część wielkiego finału. Ich grupa podążała za przewodnikiem, a monotonny ton jego głosu musiał udzielić się również Stevensowi i jego bandzie, ponieważ otępiale szli za resztą, słuchając i tylko co jakiś czas wymieniając się ironicznymi komentarzami.  
Wszystko szło tak idealnie po myśli Louisa, że ten mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że jego magia go nie zawiedzie. W końcu uznał, że nie miał co dłużej czekać. Z kieszonki spodni wyciągnął mały woreczek i wysypał jego zawartość na dłonie. Potarł je o siebie, wcierając proszek w skórę, i myśląc intensywnie o swoim celu. Czuł, jak jego skrzydełka napinają się i pulsują, rozsyłając ciepło po całym ciele. Najwyraźniej były równie zdeterminowane, żeby dać temu gnojkowi popalić.  
Louis wziął głęboki oddech i wyrysował w powietrzu runy, mamrocząc nieprzerwanie. Zachwiał się i złapał za krawędź materiału, a potem kucnął, chowając się. Wiedział, że iluzja przestała działać, ponieważ całą swoją magię skierował na cel. Jeszcze nigdy nie robił czegoś takiego i nie spodziewał się, że tak go to pozbawi sił.  
Jednak było to warte zachodu. Stevens wrzasnął w głos i Louis ze stęknięciem wyjrzał ostrożnie z kieszonki. Chłopak wpatrywał się rozszerzonymi oczami w eksponat przed sobą. Uniósł drżącą dłoń i wskazał na niego palcem. Otwierał i zamykał usta, blednąc tak, że idealnie zlewał się z bielą ścian muzeum.  
— To… to… — stęknął. — To żyje! — wrzasnął.  
Grupa uczniów spojrzała po sobie, a po chwili rozległy się głośne chichoty.  
Jedna z nauczycielek podeszła do Stevensa i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.  
— Skończ te wygłupy — powiedziała zirytowana. — W tej chwili.  
Chłopak uniósł na nią spanikowany wzrok.  
— On się rusza! — krzyknął, machając ręką na szkielet przed sobą. — Psze pani, on… — wrzasnął w głos, robiąc krok w tył. — Pomocy!!  
Reszta osób odsunęła się od Stevensa, a sam Louis z dziką satysfakcją przyglądał się panice chłopaka. Nie przestawał się drzeć i wołać o pomoc, i wróżek mógł tylko sobie wyobrażać, jakie iluzja zsyłała na niego wizje. Ostatkiem magii tchnął życie w finałową runę i ostatnim, co zarejestrował, zanim stracił przytomność, była ciemna plama na kroczu Stevensa.  
Kiedy otworzył oczy, pierwszym, co zobaczył, była twarz Harry’ego. Zamrugał i poruszył się. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że leżał na czymś miękkim. Kolejne sekundy i doszło do niego, że to coś, to pluszowy misiek. Czyli nie było go na tyle długo, że Harry zdążył już wrócić do domu. Och.  
— Hej — charknął i chrząknął, próbując oczyścić gardło. — Um, mógłbym dostać coś do picia?  
Harry bez słowa przystawił mu szklankę i Louis usiadł, nabierając trochę wody w dłonie.  
— Powinienem cię w niej utopić — oznajmił Harry sucho.  
Louis zakrztusił się lekko. Wytarł usta i spojrzał na chłopaka.  
— Ale nie zrobisz tego, prawda? — zapytał z niepewnym uśmiechem.  
Chłopak nie odpowiedział, najwyraźniej nie będąc też pod wrażeniem zachowania Louisa. Milczał na tyle długo, że wróżek zaczął wiercić się pod tym uważnym spojrzeniem.  
— Cholernie mnie przestraszyłeś, kiedy tak padłeś nieprzytomny, nie wiedziałem, co ci jest i co mam robić.  
— Harry…  
— Nie — przerwał mu chłopak ostro, chociaż jego głos łamał się mocniej z każdym kolejnym słowem. — Nie, Lou, nie waż się usprawiedliwiać i nie waż się nigdy więcej czegoś takiego robić, rozumiesz? Nie chcę… — Zamrugał szybko kilka razy. — Nie chcę cię stracić.  
Louis pokiwał głową i spuścił wzrok. Skubiąc wystającą z futerka misia nitkę, wymamrotał:  
— Zrobiłem to dla ciebie. Za to, co ci robił.  
Harry westchnął cierpiętniczo. Po chwili szturchnął Louisa delikatnie, zmuszając go do spojrzenia sobie w oczy.  
— Wiem i dziękuję, to miłe — powiedział. — To i tak nie zmienia faktu, że jesteś kompletnym idiotą, ale i tak cię… — urwał, zamykając gwałtownie usta. Zarumienił się nieznacznie i dokończył: — I tak cię lubię. Bardzo.  
Louis nie wiedział, co było gorsze. Stado motyli, które rozleciało się po całym jego żołądku, czy żenujące drżenie skrzydeł, które sprawiło, że uniósł się na kilka centymetrów w górę.

* * * 

Louis nienawidził latać zimą. Naprawdę szczerze tego nienawidził i żałował, że jego skrzydełka nie mogły być zakrywane, bo w przeciwnym razie już dawno zainwestowałby w wytworzenie jakichś gustownych ocieplaczy.  
Podskakiwał w miejscu, czekając, aż Harry otworzy mu okno i wpuści do ciepłego domu.  
— W końcu — sapnął i wcisnął się przez szparę do środka. — Myślałem, że już mi skrzydełka odmarzną.  
Harry zamknął okno i odwrócił się, posyłając Louisowi przepraszające spojrzenie.  
— Wybacz, musiałem upewnić się, że…  
Wróżek nie słuchał go. Był zbyt zajęty wpatrywaniem się w ciemną przestrzeń pod biurkiem, ponieważ zdawało mu się, że słyszał jakieś skrobanie. Podleciał w tamtym kierunku, chcąc sprawdzić dokładnie.  
— Och, Lou, zaczekaj…  
Louis nie zaczekał, chociaż być może zdenerwowany ton głosu Harry’ego powinien był mu dać do myślenia. Krzyknął w głos, gdy z ciemności wyłonił się najpierw mały pyszczek, a potem reszta ciała nowego lokatora.  
Poderwał się górę, instynktownie kierując się ku Harry’emu. Przysiadł na ramieniu chłopaka i złapał się jego loków.  
— Co to jest? — zapiszczał. — Skąd to masz?!  
Harry miał czelność zachichotać.  
— To Dusty — powiedział radośnie. — Dostałem ją jako wcześniejszy prezent na urodziny.  
— Zażyczyłeś sobie mordercę na urodziny?! — krzyknął z oburzeniem Louis, wpatrując się w kocię, które próbowało właśnie wspiąć się po nogawce Harry’ego.  
Widząc to, Louis podfrunął jeszcze wyżej, siadając Harry’emu na głowie. Złapał się jego włosów, kompletnie nie rozumiejąc tego rozbawienia.  
— Harry! — wrzasnął, kiedy ten schylił się i podniósł kota. Przytulił zwierzę do piersi, ale to było zbyt zainteresowane Louisem, żeby tam pozostać. Miaucząc, wyrwało się, i zaczęło się wspinać wyżej.  
Wróżek poderwał się do lotu, chcąc trzymać się jak najdalej od tych drapieżnych pazurów.  
— Zabierz to! — krzyknął. — Harry, no weź, to nie jest zabawne.  
Harry w końcu się nad nim zlitował i złapał Dusty, trzymając ją mocno, i głaszcząc. Kotka nie przestawała jednak miauczeć, wpatrując się w Louisa, który odpowiedział morderczym spojrzeniem.  
— Wyrzuć to — zarządził.   
Harry zmarszczył brwi.  
— Nie zrobię tego — powiedział. — Ona jest niegroźna, Lou, no zobacz.  
Uniósł kociaka i przycisnął do swojego policzka. Louis skrzywił się, odfruwając.  
— To morderca.  
— To małe dziecko — odparował Harry. — Słuchaj, wiem, że koty są waszymi wrogami, ale ona jest maleńka, może uda się wam…  
— Nigdy w życiu — wysyczał Louis, przerywając mu, bo wiedział, dokąd to zmierza. — Nie zaprzyjaźnię się z tym zabójcą!  
Harry wydął wargi.  
— No weź, mnie też tak jakby tresujesz od małego. — Zaśmiał się z własnego żartu, a potem uśmiechnął się zadziornie. — No, proszę, Lou, daj jej szansę? Zrób to dla mnie? Poza tym, odkąd to słynny Wicher boi się takiego małego kociaka?  
Louis jeszcze w życiu nie czuł się tak rozdarty (i odrobinę tylko urażony tym brakiem wiary w jego odwagę). Nie chcąc zbyt długo wpatrywać się w usta Harry’ego, skierował spojrzenie na kota. Nagle wciągnął z oburzeniem powietrze i podleciał do zwierzęcia, grożąc mu palcem.  
— Nie jestem żadną latającą myszą, ty głupi worku na pchły! — wysyczał.  
Kotka miauknęła i zawierciła się w objęciach Harry’ego, który wypuścił ją z szoku.  
— Ty ją rozumiesz? — stęknął.  
Louis zamrugał, a potem spojrzał na chłopaka.  
— Uch, niestety — mruknął. — Koty mają w sobie odrobinę dzikiej magii. Łatwiej porozumieć się z ich instynktami, bo psy zbytnio się udomowiły.  
— To niesamowite. — Harry uśmiechał się szeroko, wpatrując się w Louisa z podziwem, w którym czaiło się też coś… słodkiego. — Kiedy mam wrażenie, że już niczym mnie nie zaskoczysz, ty zawsze przechodzisz samego siebie — powiedział dziwnie miękko.  
Louis przekrzywił głowę, wygładzając nagle spoconymi dłońmi koszulkę na brzuchu.  
— No cóż, taki mój wróżkowy urok — odparł, mając nadzieję, że Harry zrzuci drżenie jego głosu na obecność kota. — Ale to coś i tak tu nie zostanie.  
— Co ona mówi? — zapytał Harry, opadając na kolana. Złapał Dusty, która uparcie krążyła pod Louisem, i posadził ją na swoich udach.   
Wróżek westchnął i zniżył się.  
— Tylko trzymaj ją mocno — powiedział i skupił się na kocie. Skrzywił się z irytacją. — Nie jestem myszą, już ci mówiłem — zwrócił się do niej. Kotka miauknęła w odpowiedzi. Louis westchnął i spojrzał na Harry’ego. — Chce się bawić. Myśli, że jestem myszą i jestem pewien, że tylko czeka, żeby zagłębić we mnie swoje pazury.  
Harry zaśmiał się w głos tym swoim szczekliwym, gwałtownym parsknięciem.  
— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ją rozumiesz.  
— Cóż, wolałbym nie, wydaje się dość ograniczonym kotem.  
Dusty zasyczała i wyrwała się, skacząc gwałtownie w górę. Louis zapiszczał i odfrunął, znów instynktownie kierując się ku Harry’emu w poszukiwaniu schronienia. Chłopak zachichotał i delikatnie objął go. Drugą dłonią złapał Dusty za skórę na karku.  
— Postawię cię teraz na podłodze, Lou.  
— Ale…  
— Ufasz mi? — przerwał mu Harry.  
Louis spojrzał mu w oczy i z przerażeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że naprawdę mu ufa i pozwoli mu zapoznać się z kotem.  
— Ufam — powiedział cicho.  
Harry kiwnął głową i postawił go na dywanie, a potem delikatnie złapał Dusty w obie dłonie. Ustawił ją przed Louisem, nie puszczając.  
— Kiciu, to jest Louis — powiedział. — To mój najlepszy przyjaciel, nie możesz go zjeść.  
Kotka miauknęła i wróżek przewrócił oczami tak mocno, że aż go zabolały.  
— Nadal chce się bawić — powiedział; wziął głęboki oddech i zrobił krok w kierunku Dusty. Wyciągnął dłoń i położył ją na łebku zwierzęcia. Na razie to on był od niej większy, ale wiedział, że z biegiem czasu się to zmieni. Zaśmiał się, kiedy Dusty zamruczała, parskając. — Nie, nie jestem na sznurku — oznajmił. — Ale pierwszą zasadą, jakiej musisz się nauczyć jest to, że pazury masz przy mnie zawsze schowane.  
Do czasu, gdy Louis musiał wracać do siebie, kotka zmęczyła się ganianiem za nim po całym pokoju, i teraz spała, praktycznie obejmując swoim ciałem wróżka. Oboje znajdowali się na piersi Harry’ego, który przeskakiwał pomiędzy głaskaniem jej futerka, a muskaniem skrzydeł Louisa.  
— Urosły — powiedział nagle. — W sensie, twoje skrzydła.  
Louis pokiwał głową, przymykając oczy, kiedy Harry obrysowywał ich końcówki.  
— Ból pleców ssie tak bardzo, że nawet sobie tego nie wyobrażasz, ale warto trochę pocierpieć, jeśli to znaczy, że będę mógł latać dłużej i dalej. No i cała ta sprawa z magią… ugh — stęknął wbrew sobie i w ostatniej sekundzie powstrzymał się przed wyciągnięciem na brzuchu, żeby dać Harry’emu lepszy dostęp do drugiego skrzydełka.  
Zerwał się na nogi tak gwałtownie, że obudził Dusty, która zamiauczała niemrawo w proteście.  
— Co jest? — zapytał Harry.  
Louis poruszył ramionami.  
— Nic, późno już, będę się zbierał. — Poderwał się w górę. — Otworzysz mi okno?  
Chłopak wstał bez słowa i wróżek przefrunął na parapet, czekając, aż Harry wykona prośbę. Jednak zanim Harry to zrobił, kompletnie Louisa zaskoczył, ponieważ szybkim ruchem przycisnął dwa palce do swoich ust, a potem delikatnie przyłożył je do policzka wróżka.  
Otworzył okno.  
— Branoc, Lou — powiedział miękko.  
Louis był w stanie tylko kiwnąć mu głową. Lecąc do wioski nie był już pewien, czy kocie pazury rozrywające na strzępy jego skrzydełka nie byłyby mniej bolesną opcją od kołatającego serca.

CDN


	4. Chapter 4

Patrząc później na wszystko z perspektywy czasu, Louis był pod niemałym wrażeniem tego, jak długo wmawiał samemu sobie, że wcale nie był zakochany w Harrym. Przez długie miesiące ignorował szybkie kołatanie serca, które pojawiało się za każdym razem, gdy chłopiec uśmiechał się do niego lub z ożywieniem opowiadał jakąś wesołą historię. Ignorował to, jak jego palce mrowiły, kiedy przypadkowo — czy też nie — muskał skórę Harry’ego, gdy trzymał się czepliwie jego włosów lub przesiadywał mu na ramieniu. Nie myślał o tym, jak rozgrzewało go ciepło jego ciała, kiedy siedział w kieszeni na jego piersi, zupełnie ignorując też fakt, że wszystkie były już na niego za ciasne.  
Nie potrafił jednak robić tego dłużej; bolesne kłucie ciążyło mu coraz bardziej i Louis nie miał pojęcia, co z tym faktem zrobić. Harry był człowiekiem, a ten romans był chyba najtragiczniejszym, co mogłoby się im przytrafić i Louis miał tylko nadzieję, że to wszystko było jednostronne. Nieważne, jak cierpiał z powodu swojego głupiego serca, nie chciał, aby Harry przechodził przez to samo, co on.  
Ironiczne było to, że najwyraźniej motyw nadnaturalnych romansów, w których jedna strona nie była do końca człowiekiem, zdawał się być bardzo popularny w ludzkiej literaturze.  
Gdyby tylko nie był _taki mały…_  
Cóż, nieważne. Louis wiedział, że nigdy z własnej woli nie opuści Harry’ego, więc dobrowolnie skazywał się na takie tortury. Trudno. Nie on pierwszy na świecie cierpiał z powodu nieodwzajemnionej miłości.  
Nadal jednak lubił sprawiać Harry’emu przyjemność i na szesnaste urodziny chłopca przeszedł chyba samego siebie z prezentem, jaki mu przygotował. Prace nad nim zaczął kilka miesięcy naprzód, wymykając się do jednej z pobliskich dziupli, gdzie kilka razy prawie odmroził sobie palce, nieprzerwanie rysując kolejne runy i doprowadzając wszystko do perfekcji. Końcowy efekt wart był jednak cierpień.  
Obrzucając całość ostatnim, krytycznym spojrzeniem, kiwnął głową z aprobatą. Wziął głęboki oddech i przyłożył dłoń do jednego z płatków, zamykając oczy. Skupił całą swoją magię na finałowym uroku; jego skrzydełka poruszały się rytmicznie, pulsując i rozsyłając pobudzające ciepło po całym ciele wróżka.  
Louis mamrotał pod nosem, myśląc intensywnie o Harrym, a kiedy skończył odpowiednią inkantację, wyrysował runę, która została mu przypisana w dniu urodzin — połówka słońca z odchodzącymi od niej promyczkami. Skrzydełka zalśniły blaskiem, rozświetlając na moment ciemność panującą w dziupli, a po chwili opadły nieco; sam Louis westchnął ciężko.  
Dzięki Harry’emu opanował ten czar do perfekcji; wróżki rzadko korzystały z tego rodzaju magii, a według jednej z opowieści mamy, ta sztuka była nawet zakazana przez długie lata. Louisa w zasadzie to nie dziwiło — polegała praktycznie na tym, że wróżek oddawał cząstkę własnej magii i tak długo, jak będzie żył on i jego magia, tak długo Harry będzie mógł się cieszyć nigdy nie obumierającym prezentem.  
Rzucił krótkotrwały czar chroniący i delikatnie złożył wianek na pół; chwycił go w obie dłonie i podszedł na skraj dziupli. Po chwili leciał już przez łąkę, do domu Harry’ego. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że kiedyś ten dystans wydawał mu się długi i musiał _odpoczywać_ w drodze powrotnej. Jego skrzydła zatrzepotały mocno, wybijając go gwałtownie w górę, i Louis zaśmiał się w głos, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
Latanie było zdecydowanie jego ulubioną zaletą bycia wróżkiem.  
Zacieśnił uścisk na łodyżkach i przyspieszył, pochylając całe ciało do przodu. Wiatr szumiał mu w uszach, a kiedy w końcu wylądował na wąskim parapecie, policzki szczypały go przyjemnie. Harry miał mu zostawić uchylone okno, ponieważ Louis bardzo go o to poprosił — chciał, żeby prezent był do samego końca niespodzianką. Poza tym chłopiec był teraz na dole, jedząc rodzinny, urodzinowy obiad, a Louis nie miał zamiaru czekać na niego tyle czasu na dworze.  
Wsunął się do środka i rozejrzał. W pokoju paliła się tylko lampka nocna, a kolorowy abażur nadawał pomieszczeniu magicznego nastroju.  
— Cześć, pchlarzu — zawołał wesoło, lądując na łóżku. — Co cię dzisiaj gryzie?  
Dusty nie zaszczyciła go odpowiedzią, ale zamachała jedynie ogonem, chcąc go uderzyć i najpewniej strącić na podłogę. Louis podfrunął w górę i pokazał jej język.  
— Harry nadal jest na dole? — zapytał.  
Kotka zamruczała w potwierdzeniu, a potem uchyliła leniwie jedno oko. Podniosła łeb, kiedy zauważyła, co Louis trzymał w rękach; wstała i wyciągnęła się mocno, zanim podeszła, żeby obwąchać kwiatki.  
Wróżek pozwolił jej na to, odlatując w tym samym momencie, w którym Dusty uniosła łapę.  
— Zostaw, to prezent Harry’ego.  
Miauknięcie i wymowne spojrzenie, które Louis zarobił, sprawiło, że zarumienił się wściekle.  
— Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi. — Wysokie miauknięcie. — Tak, jest w tym moja… — Głośne mruczenie. — W ogóle nie masz pojęcia, o czym miauczysz, pchlarzu.  
Dusty wydawała z siebie serię cichych, rozbawionych miauknięć, a potem odwróciła się do niego ogonem i pomaszerowała w górę łóżka, gdzie położyła się na jednej z poduszek, zajmując przy tym połowę misia, który był usadzony obok. Uniosła łapkę i zaczęła ją myć, zerkając na Louisa.  
Wróżek zmrużył na nią oczy. Odfrunął i odłożył wianek na jedną z górnych półek, a potem szybko wrócił na łóżko, lądując koło misia. Chwycił za łapkę maskotki i pociągnął.  
— Zejdź z niego, Dusty. — Zerowa reakcja kotki tylko bardziej go zdenerwowała. — Zaklepałem tego misia na długie lata zanim ty się w ogóle wyczołgałaś z mrocznej, kociej czeluści, więc spadaj stąd.  
Kotka nadal w spokoju myła łapkę, teraz już z zamkniętymi oczami. Louis wykorzystał tę okazję do wyrysowania szybkiej runy, która sprawiła, że język kotki przykleił się do jej futerka. Zaskowytała, spanikowana, i wierzgnęła, próbując oderwać sklejone części; Louis zdjął czar dopiero wtedy, gdy odciągnął misia i umościł się na nim wygodnie, rozkładając szeroko ramiona.  
Dusty fuknęła i zjeżyła się na niego; uniosła ogon i z godnością odmaszerowała w nogi łóżka. Po chwili wróciła jednak — położyła się na poduszce, tym razem misia zostawiając w spokoju. Zamruczała.  
— Nie, nie powiem mu — powiedział Louis cicho.  
Dusty podsunęła się tak blisko, że mógł wyczuć ciepło jej ciała.  
— Bo to tak, jakbyś ty wyznała miłość psu albo… albo myszy. Nie chcę, żeby czuł się winny z mojego powodu, czy bezsensownie cierpiał albo mi współczuł. Dawno temu obiecałem… — urwał i wziął głęboki oddech, zanim kontynuował, nieco ciszej: — Obiecałem, że go nie skrzywdzę. Możemy o tym nie rozmawiać? — zapytał, wzdychając, i zasłonił oczy ramieniem. — Nie chcę, żeby Harry myślał, że coś jest nie tak.  
Miauknęła, a po chwili Louis poczuł jej wąsy łaskoczące delikatnie jego palce. Skrzywił się i odsunął, kiedy polizał go szorstki język.  
— A zaczynałem cię lubić — fuknął, wycierając rękę w swoje spodnie.  
Pomiędzy jednym mrugnięciem a drugim, kotka podsunęła się wyżej i zanim Louis miał szansę zareagować, polizała jego policzek.  
— Fuj, Dusty! — jęknął, machając dłonią, żeby ją odgonić. Po chwili przypomniał sobie, że miał przecież skrzydła, i poderwał się na równe nogi, a sekundę później znajdował się już w powietrzu. Uniósł powoli dłonie i strzelił palcami. — Co wolisz, ślimaczy śluz na futerku, czy…  
Nie zdążył dokończyć swojej groźby, ponieważ drzwi sypialni uchyliły się, i kotka natychmiast zeskoczyła z łóżka. Prześlizgnęła się pomiędzy nogami zaskoczonego Harry’ego i popędziła w dół korytarza. Sam Harry wszedł do pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi; spojrzał z dezaprobatą na Louisa.  
— Znowu jej dokuczałeś? — zapytał, marszcząc brwi.  
Louis uchylił usta, przykładając dłoń do piersi.  
— To ona zaczęła, nie liże się tak wróżków bez pozwolenia.  
Harry zamrugał, a potem potarł tył swojego karku; na jego bladych policzkach pojawił się lekki rumieniec.  
— W ogóle to cześć, również miło mi cię widzieć — kontynuował Louis; nadal unosząc się w powietrzu, położył dłonie na biodrach. — A teraz odwróć się.  
— Um… cześć. I po co mam się odwracać? — zapytał Harry z głupim uśmiechem, wchodząc głębiej do środka.  
Louis wystrzelił do przodu, nie chcąc, aby chłopak dostrzegł leżący na półce wianek. Położył obie dłonie na jego policzku i spróbował obrócić mu głowę.  
— Dobrze wiesz dlaczego — sapnął, napierając z całych sił. — Proszę, Hazza.  
Harry westchnął, a potem posłusznie stanął do Louisa tyłem. Wróżek jeszcze przez chwilę unosił się przy jego głowie, zanim odwrócił się i pomknął do półki. Teraz znów nie był pewien, czy jego prezent wart był całego tego zamieszania. W końcu to tylko głupie kwiatki, Harry z pewnością dostał masę innych cudów, które przydadzą mu się zdecydowanie bardziej niż jakiś tam wianek, który nigdy nie zwiędnie.  
— Na pewno jest wspaniały, Lou — powiedział Harry wyraźnie podekscytowany i Louis spojrzał ze strachem za siebie; chłopiec nadal stał do niego tyłem, ale najwyraźniej instynktownie wyczuwał irracjonalne paranoje wróżka. — Przestań się martwić i daj mi w końcu mój prezent.  
Louis kiwnął głową i odwrócił się, żeby chwycić wianek. Rozłożył go i ostrożnie poderwał do góry, kierując się prosto do Harry’ego. Już miał ułożyć go na jego włosach, kiedy nagle wpadł na pewien pomysł.  
— Podejdź do lustra i zamknij oczy — poprosił, odlatując wyżej; tak, żeby Harry nie mógł dostrzec go w odbiciu.  
Chłopak bez słowa wykonał polecenie i Louis podleciał do niego ponownie. Harry stał z zamkniętymi oczami, tak jak kazał mu wróżek, ale na jego ustach błąkał się mały uśmiech i żołądek Louisa zacisnął się. Odetchnął i ułożył wianek na ciemnych włosach, które od kiedy Harry przestał je ścinać na krótko, kręciły się, nadając mu jeszcze większego — niemal bolesnego — uroku. Louis wątpił, że Harry kiedykolwiek jeszcze będzie wyglądał tak słodko, i tak uroczo, kiedy ze ściśniętym sercem poprawiał kwiatki, aby idealnie ułożyły się na kręconych kosmykach. Odsunął się i uśmiechnął do siebie, pozwalając sobie na chwilę egoistycznej radości.  
Potem przysiadł na ramieniu Harry’ego.  
— Możesz otworzyć oczy — powiedział cicho.  
Harry nadal się uśmiechał, kiedy spoglądał w lustro, ale gdy jego wzrok padł na wianek, przestał. Rozchylił lekko usta, unosząc dłoń, aby delikatnie dotknąć różnokolorowych płatków, a potem uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, że w jego policzkach pojawiły się dołeczki, które prześladowały Louisa w snach.  
— Wspaniały — sapnął. — Sam go zrobiłeś, prawda?  
Wróżek kiwnął głową.  
— Są piękne — zapewnił go Harry miękko. — Dziękuję, mają jakieś znaczenie? — zapytał, nadal nie odrywając wzroku od swojego odbicia.  
Louis zachwiał się lekko, kiedy Harry zbliżył się do lustra, żeby móc lepiej się przyjrzeć. Przez jedną sekundę rozważał powiedzenie prawdy, ale koniec końców stwierdził jedynie, uśmiechając się z czułością:  
— Nie, pomyślałem tylko, że będą do ciebie pasować. Wszystkiego najlepszego, Harry.  
Chłopiec odnalazł jego spojrzenie w lustrze i posłał mu szeroki uśmiech, zanim znów nie wrócił do inspekcji kwiatków. Louis poderwał się w górę, obserwując, jak palce Harry’ego muskały polne stokrotki (wiecznie piękno), fioletowe fiołki (miłosne myśli) i niezapominajki (no cóż).  
Louis był wróżkiem; miał romantyzm zakodowany głęboko w swoich genach, nieważne, kogo lubił zgrywać, a język kwiatów zawsze był dla niego najłatwiejszym sposobem na komunikowanie się z innymi.  
Być może też skłamał Dusty — wianek był odpowiedzią na wszystkie niezadane przez Harry’ego pytania.  
Louis tak się zamyślił nad swoim biednym losem, że nie zauważył, kiedy Harry przestał obserwować kwiatki, a teraz zamiast tego przyglądał się jemu, stojąc już tyłem do lustra. Kiedy wróżek na niego spojrzał, ten uśmiechnął się — miękko i zadziornie jednocześnie — a potem przycisnął dwa palce do swoich ust. Louis był pewien, że wylądują na jego policzku, bo to nie byłby pierwszy raz, ale Harry kompletnie go zaskoczył; wysunął dłoń i przycisnął pocałowane przed chwilą opuszki do warg Louisa.  
Skrzydełka z wrażenia aż przestały się poruszać i gdyby nie wyjątkowo szybka reakcja Harry’ego, wróżek zwaliłby się z hukiem na podłogę.  
Potrząsnął głową i spróbował się uśmiechnąć, natomiast Harry wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć; Louis ubiegł go, podrywając się z jego dłoni.  
— Pokażesz mi, co dostałeś? — zapytał, siląc się na spokój.  
Zdecydowanie nie panował nad sytuacją i zdecydowanie mu się to nie podobało. Pozwolił się ponieść emocjom i Harry… Harry kiwał ostrożnie głową. Uniósł dłoń, znów muskając palcami stokrotki, i Louis odwrócił wzrok.  
Granice, upomniał się. Istnieją pewne granice, których wróżki nie powinny nigdy przekraczać. Szkoda, że Louis zrozumiał to o dziewięć lat za późno.

* * *

Wróżek stęknął pod nosem, zaciskając mocno wiązanie. Nie miał pojęcia, co Liam wyprawiał z tymi szczurami, skoro przynajmniej raz w tygodniu Louis musiał mu pomagać przy naprawianiu niemal całej uprzęży. Faktem było, że szczurze jeździectwo stawało się coraz bardziej popularne i nawet on sam rozważał udział w jednym z najbliższych wyścigów, no ale bez przesady. Będzie musiał pamiętać, żeby zasugerować Liamowi wysmarowanie czymś lejców lub rzucenie na nich jakichś utrwalających runów; może wtedy młodsze i niewytrenowane jeszcze gryzonie przestaną je przegryzać.  
Sięgał właśnie po kolejną uprząż, kiedy drzwi wejściowe domku otworzyły się, z hukiem uderzając o ścianę.  
Louis czekał na upominający krzyk mamy i dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie, że mama była na nagłym zebraniu Starszyzny. Co uświadomiło mu, że w zasadzie to miał pilnować bliźniaczek, które najwyraźniej wróciły z podwórka, chociaż kiedy ostatnio Louis je sprawdzał, bawiły się w salonie.  
Zerwał się z łóżka i wybiegł na korytarz.  
— Gdzieżeście były?! — krzyknął, wpadając na nie, nieomal je przewracając. — Dlaczego wyszłyście bez pozwolenia?  
Małe wróżki wymieniły pomiędzy sobą szybkie spojrzenia, a potem uniosły na niego wzrok; dwie pary prawie identycznych skrzydełek zatrzepotały.  
— Pytałyśmy o pozwolenie — oznajmiła Lottie, unosząc podbródek.  
— Powiedziałeś, że możemy — dodała jej siostra, zakładając ramiona na piersi.  
Louis zmarszczył brwi, próbując sobie przypomnieć ostatnie pół godziny… pamiętał tylko kolejne uporczywe wiązania i to, że zastanawiał się, czy nie mógłby poprosić Harry’ego o pomoc, bo ten na pewno lepiej poradziłby sobie, wykorzystując ludzką siłę, ale równie dobrze mógłby wszystko rozerwać na amen. Pomiędzy jedną uprzężą a drugą być może ktoś i wchodził do jego pokoju z jakimś zapytaniem o pozwolenie… Louis nie miał do końca pewności, dlatego zdecydował się tylko na spiorunowanie sióstr wzrokiem.  
Zanim miał szansę je zganić — dla zasady, chociażby — Fizzy uśmiechnęła się do niego, ukazując lukę w przednich zębach.  
— Zrobisz nam coś do jedzenia, Lou? — zapytała, podskakując w miejscu.  
Louis westchnął i wskazał głową na drzwi do kuchni. Dziewczynki fruwały mu nad głową — prawie dosłownie, dopóki nie kazał im usiąść przy stole, zanim znów miały szansę coś strącić. Trajkotały nieprzerwanie o tym, czego uczą się teraz w szkole i że nie mogą się doczekać, aż w końcu dostaną swoje Imiona. Louis znał to z autopsji, więc słuchał uważnie, kiwając głową i drocząc się z nimi. Naprawdę chciałby spędzać z nimi więcej czasu, ale Harry zazwyczaj zabierał mu go zdecydowaną większość i Louis nie potrafił czuć się z tego powodu winny.  
— Och! — sapnęła nagle Lottie z łyżką w ustach. — Lou, opowiesz nam historię o Wyrzeczeńcu?  
— Tak! — zapiszczała jej siostra pomocnie, podskakując z podekscytowania na krześle. — Opowiedz, prosimy!  
Louis zmarszczył na nie brwi.  
— Mówicie chyba o Wyrzutkach — poprawił je. — Ale myślałem, że już ją…  
— Nie! — przerwały mu razem; Fizzy kontynuowała za nie obie: — O Wy-rze-czeń-cu — przesylabizowała. — Bella przechwalała się, że ją zna, ale nie chciała nam jej opowiedzieć, a Lottie i ja uważamy, że tak naprawdę to zmyśliła, ale pani powiedziała, że taka legenda istnieje, ale my jesteśmy za małe, żeby ją znać, i Bella na pewno kłamała, bo jej mama _na pewno_ nie opowiedziałaby jej tej historii, i…  
Fizzy przerwała, żeby wziąć oddech i Lottie pomocnie kontynuowała za siostrę:  
— …i uznałyśmy, że ty ją znasz, opowiesz nam ją, prosimy, prosimy, prosimy, Lou!  
Gdyby Louis znał tę legendę, na pewno ugiąłby się pod dwoma błagalnymi spojrzeniami swoich siostrzyczek, ale słyszał tę nazwę po raz pierwszy w życiu. Brzmiała jednak ona… dziwnie chłodno, mrocznie i niepokojąco znajomo, i Louis wcale się nie dziwił, że takie małe wróżki nie mogły znać jeszcze jej treści. Cholera, on sam jej nie znał.  
— Przykro mi, szkraby, ale nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówicie — przyznał.  
Fizzy i Lottie uchyliły usta, wpatrując się w niego z niedowierzaniem wypisanym na twarzach. Louis nieświadomie zniszczył ich dziecięco-siostrzany światopogląd, w którym starszy brat — zaraz obok mamy — znał wszystkie sekrety na świecie.  
— Ale mogę wam opowiedzieć o ludziach — dodał. — Jeśli obiecacie, że nie wydacie mnie przed mamą.  
Siostry pokiwały ochoczo głowami.  
— Tak, tak!  
— Dobrze, zmykajcie do łazienki i przebierzcie się w piżamy, zaraz do was przyjdę.  
Wróżki poderwały się z krzeseł i po raz kolejny kompletnie ignorując zakaz latania w domu, wyfrunęły na korytarz. Louis sprzątnął naczynia i kiedy już zdecydował, którą z wielu historii opowie, ruszył do sypialni sióstr. Dziewczynki leżały w swoich łóżkach, niecierpliwie czekając na kolejną — równie zakazaną — opowieść o fascynujących ludziach.  
Kwadrans później zasnęły i Louis wymsknął się cicho. Z własnej sypialni zabrał lejce, które jeszcze musiał naprawić, i zaniósł wszystko do salonu. Usiadł przy słoiczku ze świetlikami i zatrząsł nim lekko. Kiedy miał już wystarczająco dużo światła, znów zabrał się do pracy. Miał zamiar zaczekać na mamę i zapytać ją o tego całego Wyrzeczeńca.  
Ponieważ Louis znał historię Wyrzutków; każdy wróżek był nią pojony od najmłodszych lat. Przestrzegaj zasad, szanuj swoją magię, wspomagaj społeczność i — co najważniejsze — nie brataj się z ludźmi, albo zostaniesz Wyrzucony. Wyrzucony i naznaczony, jakby tego było mało, pozbawiony jednego skrzydła, przez co już nigdy nie pofruniesz. Nadal będziesz miał magię, żeby się bronić, ale równocześnie będziesz znaczył mniej niż pyłek na wietrze. Wszystkie wioski będą dla ciebie zamknięte, bo nigdy nie ukryjesz swojego defektu. Z czasem twoja chęć życia zgaśnie; twoja magia wyparuje lub zwróci się przeciw tobie.  
Louis zacisnął mocno kolejne wiązanie. Istniał oczywisty powód, dla którego unikał rozmyślania o Wyrzutkach. Za jego życia nikt nie został wyrzucony z ich wioski, a jeśli już, to Louis tego nie pamiętał. To nie było jednak ważne — to, czy traktował Wyrzutków jako mit czy fakt nie miałoby znaczenia, gdyby ktokolwiek dowiedział się o jego przyjaźni z Harrym, nie wspominając już o tym, co Louis do niego tak naprawdę czuł.  
— Och — usłyszał i uniósł wzrok. — Co robisz tutaj tak późno, kochanie? Myślałam, że już będziesz spał.  
Mama podeszła do fotela, na którym siedział, i pochyliła się, całując go lekko w policzek. Louis uśmiechnął się do niej.  
— Naprawiam… — zaczął, spuszczając wzrok na swoje dłonie; zamrugał, widząc, że są puste, a wszystkie lejce leżą obok na podłodze. — A w zasadzie naprawiałem uprząż.  
Wróżka spojrzała na niego z troską.  
— Wszystko w porządku, Lou?  
Louis wzruszył ramieniem; mama usiadła na fotelu naprzeciwko i postukała lekko w słoiczek ze świetlikami, pobudzając je do życia.  
— Jak było na zebraniu? — zapytał.  
Mama westchnęła i oparła się wygodniej; potarła dłonią czoło.  
— Najstarszy nie miał dla nas zbyt dobrych wieści — przyznała. — W przeciągu kolejnych miesięcy będziemy musieli podjąć kilka ważnych decyzji.  
— Możesz o tym rozmawiać?  
Wróżka pokręciła głową ze smutnym uśmiechem.  
— Wiesz, że nie, kochanie, lepiej opowiedz…  
— Kim był Wyrzeczeniec, mamo? — przerwał jej Louis, nie mogąc już dłużej się powstrzymać.  
Mina mamy powiedziała mu wszystko.  
— Skąd znasz tę nazwę? — zapytała, prostując się.  
Wzruszył ramieniem.  
— Fizzy i Lottie usłyszały ją od koleżanki i chciały, żebym im o nim opowiedział.  
— Zrobiłeś to?  
Zamrugał, zdziwiony tym ostrym tonem.  
— No raczej nie, skoro pytam się o to ciebie — odparł ostrożnie. — To jakieś tabu?  
Mama przyglądała mu się przez długą chwilę; w końcu westchnęła, a w jej oczach zamigotało coś na kształt smutku. Louis nie miał pojęcia, co to znaczyło, ale z jakiegoś powodu nieco obawiał się ponawiać swojej prośby. Sam już nie wiedział, czy chce znać tę legendę i kiedy uznał, że mama jej nie opowie, ta otworzyła usta:  
— Nie istnieje chyba właściwy sposób, aby opowiedzieć tę historię. Nikt, poza samym Wyrzeczeńcem, nigdy nie będzie w stanie oddać jej pełni i może zabrzmi to zbyt staroświecko, nawet jak na twoją starą matkę, ale nie jestem też pewna, czy istnieją odpowiednie słowa, aby ją opisać.  
Louis uniósł kącik ust w uśmiechu, zaciskając mocniej dłoń na podłokietniku; skrzydełka, które były rozłożone, emanowały nikłym ciepłem.  
— Nie jesteś stara, mamo — powiedział. — I wydaje mi się, że rozumiem ideę? Skoro nazywasz go Wyrzeczeńcem, to musiał się czegoś wyrzec, tak?  
Wróżka pokiwała głową, wpatrując się zamyślonym wzrokiem w kręcące się w słoiku świetliki.  
— Tak, dokładnie tak — westchnęła, a potem spojrzała na Louisa, kontynuując tym pustym nieco tonem, jakby zmuszała się do wypowiadania kolejnych słów. — Wyrzeczeniec wyrzekł się nas, chyba tak można najprościej to ująć. Stał się człowiekiem.  
Usta Louisa uchyliły się z szoku, a skrzydełka zadrżały, grzejąc się nieznacznie w miejscu, gdzie były złączone ze skórą.  
— Jak to? — zapytał. — To przecież…  
— Co nas różni od ludzi, Lou? — przerwała mu mama. — Poza wzrostem i czarami.  
— Skrzydła — odparł natychmiast, ponieważ znał tę przypowieść. — Nie służą tylko do latania; każdy mały wróżek wie, że kiedy Wróżka Matka wybrała pierwszych, godnych według niej ludzi, dała im skrzydła, jako główne źródło ich magii.  
_(Louis pamiętał, że prawie popłakał się ze śmiechu, kiedy Harry nieśmiało zapytał, czy to prawda, że wróżki rodzą się w kielichach kwiatów, powstając z ich pyłku. Gdy w końcu się uspokoił, wytłumaczył, jak ta sprawa naprawdę wyglądała. Natura wszędzie działała tak samo, powiedział, z mniejszymi lub większymi podobieństwami. Głupio by było, gdyby marnowali wszystkie zalety i przyjemności płynące ze starania się o młodego wróżka. Cóż, a przynajmniej niektórzy z nich, dodał z uśmieszkiem. Niektórzy robią co mogą, ale potomstwa z ich starań jak nie było, tak nie ma.  
Harry spłonął wściekłą czerwienią i nie zapytał o nic więcej.)_  
Mama kiwnęła głową z aprobatą.  
— Tak i dlatego gdy ktoś zostaje Wyrzutkiem, pozbawia się go jednego z nich, ponieważ dla wróżka nie istnieje gorsza kara, rozumiesz, Lou? Nasze skrzydełka to dar, nie ma dwóch takich samych par. — Jej wzrok uniósł się w górę na lewe skrzydełko Louisa i wróżek widział, jak jej oczy przesuwają się po zielonym zgrubieniu. — Więc dlatego nie rozmawia się o Wyrzeczeńcu, którego równie dobrze na tym etapie można nazwać wyklętym.  
— Ale jak on to zrobił? — zapytał Louis z niechęcią; miał dziwną ochotę unieść dłoń, żeby pogłaskać własne skrzydełka. — Jak się ich pozbył?  
— Jedynym sposobem na zniszczenie skrzydełka jest spopielenie go, wiesz o tym, Lou.  
Wcześniejsza kolacja podeszła mu niebezpiecznie do gardła.  
— Ale… Ale to robi Najstarszy — wykrztusił. — Złagadza ich ból, nikt nie zniesie takich cierpień.  
Mama w końcu oderwała wzrok od zielonego wzorku, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy.  
— Wieść niesie, że ostatnią runą, jakiej użył Wyrzeczeniec, była runa ognia. W miejscu, gdzie widziano go po raz ostatni, znaleziono tylko kupkę popiołu i ślady po sadzy na ziemi i pobliskich listkach. Później słuch po nim zaginął. Nikt go nie widział, nie wiadomo nawet, czy udało mu się przetrwać i czy rzeczywiście stał się człowiekiem. — Znów przyłożyła dłoń do czoła i zaczęła masować jego środek, pochylając głowę. — Z biegiem lat Wyrzeczeniec stał się bardziej mitem, niż czymkolwiek innym. Straszną historią, którą opowiada się, aby nastraszyć młode wróżki.  
Żadne z nich nie odzywało się przez długą chwilę. Mama masowała czoło tym zmęczonym gestem, a Louis przyglądał się jej, samemu nie wiedząc, co tak naprawdę czuje. Jego skrzydełka drżały — ze strachu lub ekscytacji, trudno było to stwierdzić — a sam Louis chyba miał ochotę zwymiotować. Wiedział, że ich magia była bardzo specyficzna — często wróżkowe skrzydełka zdawały się żyć własnym życiem, jakby miały własną, oddzielną świadomość i Louis nie raz miał wrażenie, że to nie on posiadał pełną kontrolę w całym tym układzie. Ale… pozbycie się ich w taki barbarzyński sposób…  
— Dlaczego to zrobił? — zapytał w końcu, chociaż w głębi duszy znał odpowiedź.  
Mama uśmiechnęła się po raz pierwszy, odkąd zapytał ją o Wyrzeczeńca.  
— Z tego samego powodu, dla którego wybuchają największe wojny i radują się wszystkie istnienia — powiedziała, unosząc głowę. — Zakochał się. W ludzkiej kobiecie.  
Oczywiście. _Oczywiście, że tak_ pomyślał, mając nadzieję, że jego twarz wygląda normalnie. Teraz już nie tylko chciało mu się wymiotować, ale i płakać, krzyczeć, śmiać się; wszystko i nic na raz.  
— Nikt jej nie widział, a on sam nigdy o niej nie wspominał, naturalnie — zaśmiała się bez humoru. — Kiedy sprawa wyszła na jaw, został zabrany przed Starszyznę, ale uciekł im, prawie zabijając ówczesnego Najstarszego. Musiał zdawać sobie sprawę, że jeśli zostanie pozbawiony skrzydełka, nie będzie miał wystarczająco dużo magii, aby spopielić drugie. Zostałby skazany na takie… pół-życie. Odrzucony przez swoich i zmuszony do życia bez ukochanej.  
Louis pokiwał tępo głową, stukając nerwowo stopą o podłogę. Teraz już unikał patrzenia na mamę, wpatrując się w jeden punkt; chybaby oszalał, gdyby zobaczył w jej oczach _zrozumienie._  
— Wybrał — mruknął w końcu. — Mniejsze zło, zdaje się.  
Usłyszał szelest, ale nie spojrzał w kierunku drugiego fotela. Nie podniósł wzroku nawet wtedy, gdy mama delikatnie pogłaskała go po włosach.  
— Nie siedź zbyt długo, kochanie — powiedziała cicho i nachyliła się, przyciskając do jego czoła pocałunek. Wyprostowała się, ale nie wyszła z salonu od razu. Louis nadal na nią nie patrzył, chociaż doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że mama przypatruje się _jemu_ bardzo uważnie. — Jeśli to coś warte, mam nadzieję, że mu się udało. Ktoś, kto decyduje się na taki krok, powinien zaznać później chociaż odrobinę szczęścia. — Westchnęła. — Dobranoc, kochanie.  
— Branoc, mamo — odpowiedział automatycznie.  
Ugryzł się w język, nim miał szansę dodać szybkie „kocham cię”. Miał wrażenie, że w obecnym kontekście mama mogłaby zrozumieć je w opacznie ostateczny sposób. A przynajmniej on by je tak zrozumiał.  
W salonie zapadła cisza, przerywana jedynie okazjonalnym stukotem, gdy jeden ze świetlików uderzał o szkło słoika. Później i to ustało, kiedy zwierzątka opadały na dno naczynia, zmęczone i niczym nie pobudzane. Ich światełka gasły, jedno po drugim, i Louis mgliście upomniał się, że powinien je nakarmić zanim położy się spać, ale… to wszystko wydawało się teraz takie nieistotne.  
Nie wiedział, ile czasu spędził siedząc w fotelu i wpatrując się w jeden punkt, próbując nie myśleć i epicko ponosząc przy tym porażkę. Nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na skrzydełka, które pomimo niewygodnej pozycji, złożyły się mu ciasno na plecach.

* * *

Szkolna wycieczka sprzed kilku lat otworzyła Louisowi bramy do całkowicie nowego świata. Harry często zabierał go później ze sobą — a to przy szybkim wyjściu do sklepu, czy wizycie w innym hrabstwie, gdzie Louis miał po raz pierwszy okazję oglądać świat przez szybę pędzącego autobusu, i po pewnym czasie wróżek był tak obeznany w osiedlu Harry’ego, czy nawet i jego mieście, że bez problemu mógłby poradzić sobie sam.  
Nie robił tego jednak. Jeśli wychodził do świata ludzi, Harry był zawsze z nim. Tak jak dzisiaj, podczas ich wspólnego wyjścia do centrum handlowego.  
Chłopak musiał kupić sobie nową marynarkę i koszulę szkolną, bo irytująco szybko wyrastał z poprzednich; wszedł w wiek dojrzewania pełną parą i Louis wprost nie mógł uwierzyć, że ma to szczęście, że może mu towarzyszyć. Oczywiście miał też kilka swoich mniej lub bardziej egoistycznych pobudek, ale w końcu udało mu się wyrobić swoistą blokadę, która spychała te wszystkie nieproszone myśli o Harrym na samo dno jego umysłu.  
Zjeżdżali właśnie po schodach ruchomych, kończąc już zakupy. Został im do kupienia krawat, ale Harry uznał, że mama może mu go kupić w drodze z pracy; najwyraźniej miała lepszy gust niż on, jeśli chodziło o takie rzeczy.  
Sam Louis znajdował się w przepastnej torbie, moszcząc się wygodnie na nowych ciuchach. Marszczył nos na sklepowy sztuczny zapach, żałując, że ubrania nie pachną jak Harry. Nie miał jednak jak wylecieć na zewnątrz. Był już tak duży, że nie mógłby schować się w kieszeni koszuli; co było zarówno wspaniałe jak i cholernie irytujące.  
Zastanawiał się właśnie nad zapytaniem Harry’ego, czy w drodze powrotnej nie mogliby zajść do tej fajnej lodziarni, kiedy nagle chłopak zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Torba w jego ręku szarpnęła się i Louis złapał się mocno za materiał spodni, żeby nie polecieć do przodu. Potrząsnął głową i wstał, ostrożnie wyglądając na zewnątrz.  
Harry stał przed jednym z butików z czymś, co Louis pamiętał, że nazywa się „kosmetykami”. Pomieszczenie miało jasny, zachęcający wystrój, a gamy kolorów przyciągały wzrok. Zerknął w górę i zauważył, że Harry patrzył wprost na niego z niepewnym wyrazem twarzy. Wróżek kiwnął głową w kierunku sklepu i po chwili znajdowali się już w środku.  
Louis nadal wyglądał ostrożnie, chociaż w sklepie nie było zbyt wielu ludzi. Młoda kasjerka przywitała się, pytając od razu, czy w czymś nie trzeba pomóc, ale Harry musiał pokręcić przecząco głową, ponieważ dała sobie spokój, mówiąc tylko, że jest do jego dyspozycji.  
Louis próbował nie marszczyć się zbyt mocno na jej zdecydowanie _zachęcający_ uśmiech. Skupił się więc na obserwowaniu wszystkiego; nie był jeszcze w takim sklepie. Jednak szybko poczuł znudzenie, ponieważ Harry zdawał się nie wiedzieć, czego chce, kręcąc się bez celu od jednego stoiska do drugiego. Louis westchnął i — obrzucając sklep oceniającym spojrzeniem — rozłożył skrzydełka i wyfrunął w górę, przysiadając na ramieniu chłopaka. Jego reakcja była komiczna; upuścił w szoku torbę i złapał Louisa w dłonie, przyciskając go mocno do swojej piersi.  
— Co ty wyrabiasz? — wysyczał.  
Louis w zemście ugryzł go i Harry z bolesnym chrząknięciem rozszerzył trochę palce. Wróżek uniósł na niego wzrok.  
— Wyfrunąłem ci doradzić, bo zdaje mi się, że nie wiesz, co kupić.  
Chłopak przekrzywił głowę, a potem jego spojrzenie poderwało się na stoisko naprzeciwko niego, zanim znów skupiło się na Louisie. Wróżek spojrzał w tamtym kierunku i spostrzegł _setki_ … no cóż, może raczej _dziesiątki_ kolorowych buteleczek z czarnymi zakrętkami.  
— Co to jest? — zapytał, patrząc na te wszystkie piękne barwy.  
Harry nie odpowiedział od razu.  
— Lakiery do paznokci.  
Louis zamruczał, chociaż nie miał bladego pojęcia, co ta nazwa pod sobą kryła.  
— Czyli co, nie wiesz, który kolor wybrać? — Spróbował rozszerzyć palce Harry’ego mocniej, ale chłopak nie pozwolił mu na to. Louis westchnął. — Podejdź bliżej, nie widzę dobrze z tej odległości.  
Miał wrażenie, że Harry nie wykona jego prośby, ponieważ sądząc po minie chłopaka, najbardziej miał ochotę chyba tylko na wybiegnięcie ze sklepu. Louis zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc tego zdenerwowania; przycisnął dłoń mocno do skóry Harry’ego i pogłaskał ją uspokajająco.  
Harry posłał mu szybki, drżący uśmiech i podszedł do stoiska.  
— To ma być dla ciebie czy komuś na prezent? — zapytał Louis, wpatrując się w ciemne i jaskrawe odcienie.  
Dłonie Harry’ego drgnęły.  
— Dla mnie — przyznał cicho.  
— Okej, więc te zdecydowanie nie — powiedział wróżek od razu i wyjrzał w bok. — Podejdź do tych jaśniejszych.  
Harry wykonał prośbę i — tak — teraz Louis miał w czym wybierać. Z uwagą przyglądał się wszystkim kolorom, a kiedy uniósł wzrok, z uśmiechem zauważył, że Harry robił to samo. W końcu jego wzrok padł na…  
— O ten — powiedział, wskazując palcem. — Ten bladoróżowy.  
Harry podniósł właściwą buteleczkę i przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Teraz, gdy kolor znajdował się przy jego skórze, Louis wiedział, że trafił w dziesiątkę. Lakier nie był biały, ale nie był też zbyt kolorowy. Raczej… wyważony, uznał Louis. Delikatny, jak Harry.  
Harry ostrożnie wsadził Louisa do torby i podszedł do kasy, żeby zapłacić. Po chwili Louis usłyszał brzęk monet i uprzejmy głos kasjerki:  
— Cudowny wybór — powiedziała i wróżek spuchł nieco z dumy. — To prezent dla dziewczyny? — zapytała.  
— Tak — odparł błyskawicznie Harry. — Dziękuję, do widzenia.  
Torba trzęsła się przez szybkie kroki chłopaka, ale Louisowi nawet przez myśl nie przyszło, żeby narzekać. Był zdziwiony reakcją Harry’ego i jego kłamstwem, no bo niby… och. Usiadł po turecku i zwiesił ramiona, decydując się zaczekać ze wszystkimi pytaniami, aż wrócą do domu.  
Na miejscu, Harry zaniósł wszystko do swojej sypialni, a potem wrócił na dół, żeby porozmawiać z mamą. Louis wyfrunął więc z torby i sam wyciągnął z niej kolorową buteleczkę. Przeleciał z nią na biurko i spróbował ją otworzyć, ale nieważne, z której strony się do tego cholerstwa zabierał, zakrętka ani drgnęła. W końcu dał sobie spokój, decydując się w zamian tego wykorzystać wolną chwilę na tresurę Dusty.  
Chociaż być może tresura była tutaj zbyt wygórowanym słowem. Kotka zazwyczaj aktywnie uczestniczyła we wszystkich sztuczkach, dopóki po prostu nie traciła cierpliwości i nie zaczynała ganiać Louisa po całej sypialni. Wróżek wiedział, że Dusty nigdy nie zrobiłaby mu krzywdy, ale i tak — ucieczka przed drapieżnikiem zawsze była jakąś przygodą i treningiem dla jego skrzydełek.  
Louis próbował właśnie utrzymać się na wierzgającym kocie, kiedy Harry wrócił do sypialni. Gdy Dusty wyczuła okazję ucieczki, puściła się biegiem w kierunku drzwi i Louis puścił jej futerko w ostatniej chwili, nim kotka zdążyła przekroczyć próg. Nabuzowany adrenaliną, wybił się ze śmiechem w górę i nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiając, przycisnął szybki pocałunek do policzka Harry’ego.  
W następnej sekundzie zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co właśnie zrobił, i zesztywniał. Podobnie, jak Harry zresztą, sądząc po jego minie. Patrzyli na siebie w ciszy, a w umyśle wróżka pojawił się obraz zwęglonych skrzydełek i myśl, że… Potrząsnął gwałtownie głową, zanim idea miała szansę uformować się do końca. Wyszczerzył się w nie do końca szczerym uśmiechu i podleciał na biurko.  
— Pokażesz mi, do czego to służy? — zapytał, kręcąc się dookoła lakieru.  
Harry stał jeszcze przez chwilę w miejscu, tylko się na Louisa patrząc, a potem również pokręcił głową, i podszedł do biurka. Odsunął krzesło i usiadł, zapalając małą lampkę.  
Ku satysfakcji Louisa, Harry również musiał nieco się nasilić, żeby odkręcić to cholerstwo. Najwyraźniej lakiery do paznokci musiały być czymś naprawdę istotnym, skoro ludzie tak się trudzili, żeby dobrać się do ich zawartości. Louis zbliżył się, gdy Harry uniósł zakrętkę, ale cofnął się gwałtownie, gdy poczuł ostry, kłujący w oczy, zapach.  
— Fuj. — Skrzywił się, mrugając szybko. — Okropnie cuchnie.  
Harry zachichotał i wzruszył ramieniem.  
— Nie jest tak źle — powiedział. — Wszystkie tak pachną.  
— Chyba śmierdzą — odparł Louis, nadal się krzywiąc.  
— Jeśli uważasz, że to źle pachnie, powinieneś powąchać zmywacz. Może masz bardziej wyczulone zmysły, czy coś.  
Louis przekrzywił głowę i ostrożnie podfrunął bliżej. Harry wsadził zakrętkę do końca i pokręcił nią kilka razy, a potem wyciągnął. Ku zaskoczeniu Louisa okazało się, że przyczepiony był do niej mały pędzelek.  
— I co teraz zrobisz? — zapytał.  
Harry uniósł kącik ust w uśmiechu.  
— To — powiedział po prostu i przyłożył końcówkę do małego palca. Przesunął nią i na jego paznokciu pojawił się bladoróżowy kolor. — Lakiery do paznokci służą do tego — wyjaśnił Harry i zanurzył pędzelek w butelce; wytarł nadmiar lakieru o jej szyjkę i pomalował paznokieć palca serdecznego.  
Louis pokiwał głową; teraz, gdy Harry to wyjaśnił, zdawało się to okropnie logicznie i głupio mu było, że nie zrozumiał tego wcześniej. Nadal jednak nie wiedział, po co ludzie to robią, skoro to tak cuchnie.  
Kiedy o to zapytał, uśmiech Harry’ego zbladł nieco.  
Chłopak odkaszlnął i zabrał się za malowanie kolejnego paznokcia.  
— No cóż, dziewczyny malują je, żeby poczuć się ładnie, tak myślę.  
— Tak myślisz? — dopytał Louis, podfruwając bliżej i lądując przy dłoni Harry’ego.  
Harry wziął głęboki oddech.  
— Ja tak właśnie to odbieram, jeśli… jeśli chodzi o mnie.  
Wróżek zmarszczył brwi widząc, że dłoń trzymająca zakrętkę drży.  
— Co masz _dokładnie_ na myśli, Hazza?  
Pędzelek drgnął i lakier zamiast na paznokciu, wylądował na skórze. Harry odsunął się z sapnięciem i spojrzał na Louisa z czymś, co przypominało mieszankę paniki, strachu i dezorientacji.  
— Że jestem dziwakiem — wyszeptał. — Że czasami chciałbym poczuć się ładnie, nałożyć coś innego niż spodnie, użyć czegoś więcej niż głupi szampon do włosów, żeby móc poczuć się _ślicznie_ , bo czasami przeraża mnie to, co siedzi w mojej głowie, a to wydaje się być na to wszystko lekiem. — Zamachał pomalowaną dłonią, a potem ponownie położył ją ciężko na biurku. — Ale w sumie nie powinno mnie to dziwić — parsknął bez humoru. — Nie dość, że najprawdopodobniej jestem gejem, to chyba rośnie ze mnie kolejny, zniewieściały stereotyp. — Wbił spojrzenie w swoje paznokcie. — Może oni wszyscy mieli rację, może naprawdę pedalstwo mam we krwi.  
Serce Louisa biło jak szalone, a on sam jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak bezradnie. Niczego na świecie nie pragnął bardziej, jak pocieszenia Harry’ego w jakiś sposób, ale kompletnie nie wiedział, jak ma podejść do tematu. Po raz kolejny w grę wchodziły ludzkie zachowania, których nie rozumiał.  
— Nie jesteś dziwakiem — powiedział w końcu, bo tego jednego był pewien; podfrunął w górę i położył małą dłoń na policzku chłopaka. — Jesteś Harrym, moim Harrym, i nic tego nie zmieni. Nie wiem, co mógłbym ci poradzić, ale zawsze będę przy tobie, tak? — Musnął skórę opuszkami palców. — Nie słuchaj tych kretynów, którzy cię nie znają, bo ich zdanie się nie liczy. Zawsze tylko będą głupią masą pełną nienawiści. Instynktownie boją się twojej wrażliwości, ponieważ czują, że nie jesteś taki jak oni, że nie podążasz ślepo za tłumem.  
Harry milczał, nie patrząc na Louisa.  
— Myślisz się, Lou. Zawsze chciałem być kimś, kogo nie obchodzi zdanie innych, to fakt — powiedział w końcu cicho. — Ale chyba nie jestem taką osobą.  
Louis uśmiechnął się czule, gładząc policzek Harry’ego.  
— Jesteś, Hazza — powiedział miękko. — Tylko jeszcze o tym nie wiesz. — Odsunął się, unosząc się teraz przed twarzą chłopaka. — Dorośniesz do tego, zobaczysz. — Wyszczerzył się na parsknięcie, jakie wywołał. — Słuchaj się starszych od siebie, chłopcze.  
Uśmiech Harry’ego poszerzył się, a potem zmienił w coś miękkiego i serce Louisa zabiło szybciej.  
— Mój mądry Wicher — powiedział chłopak żartobliwie. — Myślisz, że podczas latania w kółko pozjadałeś wszystkie rozumy?  
_Gdybyś tylko zechciał, nigdy już nie uniósłbym się w powietrze_ pomyślał wróżek, a szczerość tego stwierdzenia sprawiła, że zrobiło mu się odrobinę niedobrze.  
— Oczywiście — powiedział tylko i sfrunął w dół, stając przy buteleczce. — Mogę spróbować pomalować twój kciuk?  
Operowanie zakrętką nie było zbyt łatwe, ale przy pomocy skrzydełek i jego wrodzonej zwinności, końcowy efekt nie wyglądał tak źle. Oczywiście wyszedł nieco za linie, brudząc skórki Harry’ego lakierem, ale zdecydowana większość koloru znajdowała się na paznokciu, więc Louis pogratulował sobie w duchu. I naprawdę strzelił w dziesiątkę ze swoim wyborem. Kiedy Harry położył płasko rękę na blacie, jego dłoń wyglądała… no cóż, ślicznie. Lakier pasował do niego, a Louis pokochał go jeszcze bardziej, chociaż pięć minut temu wydawało mu się to niemożliwe. Podświadomie czuł, że Harry dzielił się z nim czymś ważnym; czymś, o czym nikt inny nie wiedział. I to też było dziwne, ponieważ nawet jeśli Harry nie zdawał sobie sprawy z uczuć Louisa — a przynajmniej tak wróżek lubił sobie wmawiać — nie przeszkadzało mu to w sprawianiu, że ten czuł się jak najważniejsza istota na świecie.  
— Dziękuję, Lou — powiedział Harry miękko. Uniósł dłoń i zgiął palce, przyglądając się uważnie swoim paznokciom. — To naprawdę śliczny kolor.  
Louis ugryzł się w język, kiwając głową.  
Okazało się, że najwyraźniej lakier potrzebował dwóch warstw, żeby wyglądać jeszcze ładniej, i Louis spędził kolejne minuty na cichej obserwacji. W końcu nie wytrzymał.  
— Czy mogę cię o coś zapytać?  
Harry oderwał wzrok od malowanego palca wskazującego.  
— Jasne, Lou, o co chodzi?  
— Co znaczy, że chyba jesteś gejem? — zapytał Louis, przekrzywiając głowę.  
Chłopak mrugnął, a potem spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
— Żartujesz sobie? — parsknął.  
Wróżek pokręcił głową. Harry parsknął po raz kolejny i znów zaczął malować paznokieć, zanim odpowiedział:  
— To znaczy, że nie podobają mi się dziewczyny; w sensie fizycznym i jeśli chodzi o przyszłe związki. Wolę chłopców, mówiąc krótko.  
Och. Och. **Och.** W głowie Louisa zaświeciła się czerwona lampka, ponieważ nie miał pojęcia, jak mógł być tak _głupi._ Przez wszystkie te lata nawet ani sekundy nie poświęcił na zastanowieniu się nad czymś takim. Zawsze zakładał, że Harry po prostu… był Harrym. Był tak zajęty panikowaniem, że dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że Harry też o coś go zapytał.  
— Czyli nie macie u was takich związków? — Mina Harry’ego miała chyba wyrażać pełną nonszalancję, ale Louis widział, jak spięty był chłopak.  
Pokręcił szybko głową.  
— Mamy, ale wróżkowie to po prostu… wróżkowie. Nieważne, w jakim są związku i z kim. Jeśli są szczęśliwi… — urwał. — Czekaj chwilę: „takich”? Tych nazw jest więcej?  
Chłopak pokiwał głową.  
— Związki homoseksualne — zaczął, odsuwając pędzelek, żeby przyjrzeć się płytce — są wtedy, gdy osoby są tej samej płci, a kiedy różnej — heteroseksualne. Te drugie uznaje się raczej za normę społeczną.  
Umysł Louisa wirował.  
— Ja… nie rozumiem. Co znaczy „norma społeczna”?  
Harry zakręcił lakier i zaczął delikatnie machać dłonią.  
— Cóż, nie wiem, jak ci to dokładnie wytłumaczyć. Chodzi o to, że nie wszyscy tolerują takich jak ja.  
— Ale co tu jest do tolerowania? — zapytał Louis, kompletnie zagubiony. — Co komu do tego, przecież jeśli kogoś kochasz… Czyli co, gdybym na przykład był ludzkim chłopcem, to komuś mogłoby się nie podobać, że cię kocham i chcę z tobą być? I wymyślałby na to nazwy, w sensie na tę miłość?  
Był tak zdezorientowany tymi wszystkimi odkryciami, że nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na to pośrednie wyznanie. Policzki Harry’ego pokryły się ciemnym rumieńcem.  
— Coś w tym stylu — wymamrotał. — Świat ludzi jest… specyficzny, Lou. Też zaczynam uważać, że te nazwy tylko niepotrzebnie mieszają wszystkim w głowach, bo to jest o wiele bardziej skomplikowane niż zwykłe nazwanie kogoś homo czy hetero.  
Louis pokiwał głową. Jego usta poruszyły się samoistnie, wypowiadając słowa, na które wróżek nie miał wpływu:  
— Ale kochacie w ten sam sposób, co my.  
Kiedy to mówił, patrzył Harry’emu prosto w oczy i teraz… teraz nie było już odwrotu.  
Chłopak kiwnął głową.  
— To prawda — powiedział, unosząc dłoń, żeby pogłaskać skrzydełko Louisa. — Kochamy.

* * *

Gdyby jego życie było scenariuszem jednego z romantycznych filmów, które co jakiś czas puszczał mu Harry, teraz Louis przeżywałby romans wszechczasów. We dwóch pokonaliby wszystkie przeszkody, razem doszliby do jakiegoś rozwiązania, ponieważ Louis nie miał już żadnych złudzeń, że Harry czuł do niego to samo.  
Miłość była odwzajemniona i nic nie powinno stać im na przeszkodzie, aby osiągnąć pełnię szczęścia, prawda? Do cholery, Louis w zasadzie znał teorię na temat pozbycia się skrzydełek, więc w czym leżał problem?  
Był wróżkiem, jego życie powinno być bajkowe, tak?  
A po chuju, cytując nowo poznane, ludzkie przekleństwo. Nic bajką nie było.  
Kiedy tego wieczoru Louis wrócił do domu po spotkaniu z Harrym, niczego nie podejrzewał, aż do w chwili, w której otworzył drzwi wejściowe. Z salonu dobiegały głośne rozmowy, a głosów było zdecydowanie więcej niż te mamy, Lottie oraz Fizzy. Gdy Louis usłyszał stanowczy ton Najstarszego, po plecach przebiegł mu lodowaty dreszcz.  
Zamknął drzwi i przeszedł przez korytarz, kierując się do salonu. Rozmowy ucichły, gdy wszedł do pomieszczenia, a sekundę później do jego nóg przyczepiły się dwie malutkie wróżki, szlochając cichutko i wycierając łzy w materiał spodni.  
— Powiedz im, że nie mogą tego zrobić, Lou! — zapłakała Lottie, patrząc na niego błagalnie.  
Fizzy jedynie zaszlochała mocniej, wtulając się w jego nogę.  
Louis położył dłonie na ich głowach, przygarniając siostry bliżej, i spojrzał na resztę. W salonie znajdowała się cała Starszyzna — Najstarszy siedział w fotelu, a mama stała obok, przypatrując się swoim dzieciom ze zbolałą miną.  
— Co się dzieje, mamo? — zapytał Louis. — Czemu one płaczą?  
Mama westchnęła.  
— Zostałam wybrana na Najstarszą, kochanie.  
Louis rozszerzył na nią oczy, a potem mimowolnie zerknął na wróżka siedzącego na fotelu i zarumienił się z zażenowania, gdy ten zaśmiał się pobłażliwie.  
— Nie, synu, jeszcze nie umarłem — powiedział. — Twoja matka przejmie pieczę nad wioską Wróżków Morza.  
Nie.  
— Ale to na drugim końcu kraju! — krzyknął Louis. — Dlaczego akurat tam?!  
Najstarszy wychylił się do przodu, prostując stare skrzydła.  
— Ponieważ żaden z tamtejszych wróżków nie posiada wystarczającej wiedzy i empatii, aby zadbać o lud, który właśnie stracił swojego mentora. Osobiście poleciłem jej osobę i została wybrana praktycznie jednogłośnie.  
Louis nieświadomie przytulił nadal płaczące siostry mocniej.  
— A co z nami? — zapytał, siląc się na spokój. — Zostawisz nas tutaj?  
— Nie, Lou — powiedziała mama natychmiast. — Jesteście moimi dziećmi, pojedziecie tam ze mną.  
Fizzy i Lottie znów zaczęły błagać, żeby Louis im powiedział, że one nie chcą tam jechać, nie chcą jechać gdzieś gdzie jest zimno, nie chcą zostawiać przyjaciół, i powiedz im Lou powiedz im że _nie pojedziemy nie chcemy nienie._  
— Nie — powiedział ostro Louis, odsuwając się od sióstr. — Nie pojadę tam. Zostaję tutaj.  
— Nie jesteś pełnoletni — odparł cicho Najstarszy. — Nie masz prawa, żeby podejmować takie decyzje i nie do ciebie należy ostatnie zdanie.  
— Nie obchodzi mnie to. — Louis zrobił krok w tył, bliżej drzwi. — Nigdzie nie jadę.  
— Lou… — poprosiła mama łamliwie. — Proszę, kochanie, nie rób nic…  
Zignorował ją, zignorował wyjące teraz już siostry, i odwrócił się plecami. Rozłożył skrzydełka, żeby wyfrunąć z salonu. Do Harry’ego, myślał, poleci do Harry’ego, i tam już zostanie.  
Zatrzymał go głos Najstarszego.  
— Stój, Wichrze — powiedział starzec ostro. — Naprawdę chcesz stać się Wyrzutkiem?  
Skrzydełka natychmiast przylgnęły ciasno do jego pleców, odpowiadając za niego. Louis zwiesił głowę.  
— Naprawdę chcesz skazać samego siebie na potępienie? Pomyśl o swojej matce, Wichrze, i pomyśl o swoich siostrach. Spójrz im w oczy i powiedz im, że nigdzie nie pojedziesz, wiedząc, na jakie cierpienie je skarze twoja decyzja.  
Lottie i Fizzy ponownie przylgnęły do jego nóg i kiedy Louis odwrócił się, żeby kucnąć i przytulić je mocno, wiedział już, że nigdzie nie pofrunie. Nieważne, jak rwało go serce, jak paliły go złożone skrzydła, nie ruszy się stąd i zostanie z nimi.  
Otarł delikatnie łzy z ich policzków i przygarnął je mocno. Lottie i Fizzy wtuliły się w niego; wiedział, że mają nadzieję, że jako starszy brat znajdzie rozwiązanie na to całe nieszczęście.  
— Kiedy wyruszamy? — zapytał, patrząc na mamę.  
Ona też płakała z przyciśniętą do ust dłonią. Odsunęła ją.  
— Natychmiast — szepnęła, niemal przepraszająco. — Czekaliśmy z wszystkim na ciebie.  
Odetchnął gwałtownie i przycisnął policzek do włosów Lottie.  
Każda istota ma pewne obowiązki. Żadna kraina nie składa się z samej słodyczy — wszędzie czają się brudne sekrety, tajemnice oraz _wyrzeczenia_.  
Louis zamknął oczy i spróbował nie myśleć o Harrym.

CDN


	5. Chapter 5

Było mu zimno.  
Pierwsze tygodnie w nowej wiosce Louis spędził w obcej sypialni, której uparcie odmawiał nazwania własną. Leżał na łóżku, wpatrując się w sufit i nienawidząc odległych uderzeń nieznajomego wiatru o skałę. Nieważne, jak bardzo starał się odgrodzić swoje myśli, nie potrafił. Nie potrafił przestać myśleć o Harrym. Poczucie winy, tęsknota i bicie złamanego serca zjadały go żywcem.  
Zastanawiał się, co chłopak teraz robił, jak bardzo Louisa nienawidził i czy próbował go nieporadnie odszukać. Jak radził sobie w szkole, jak radził sobie z ogarnianiem samego siebie, jak radził sobie z tą obezwładniającą samotnością.  
Nawet Liam, którego rodzina — jako jedna z wielu — przeprowadziła się tutaj z nowo mianowaną Najstarszą, nie potrafił ulżyć jego cierpieniu. Lottie oraz Fizzy zaaklimatyzowały się bardzo szybko, co biorąc pod uwagę ich wiek, nie było niczym dziwnym. Prędko poznały znajomych, zawiązały kolejne przyjaźnie na całe życie i nie wydawało się, że jakoś strasznie brakuje im starej wioski. Mama była zajęta wdrażaniem się w obowiązki i poznawaniem historii obecnych tu wróżków, a Louis, jako jej pierworodny, powinien ją wspierać.  
Powinien być przy niej, nawiązywać nowe kontakty, uczyć się obyczajów i kontynuować naukę magii i run.  
Nie potrafił. Było mu na to zbyt zimno.  
Z biegiem czasu, kiedy namowy mamy oraz Liama stały się zbyt namolne i irytujące, zaczął wychodzić z sypialni, a później nawet z domu. Otępiale snuł się po nieznajomej wiosce, przynajmniej starając się udawać, że jakoś sobie radzi. Poznawał nowych wróżków, próbował nawet być z kilkoma, ale kolejne związki umierały, jeden za drugim, bo zmarznięte serce Louisa odmawiało jakiejkolwiek współpracy, a skrzydełka chowały się, unikając najmniejszego kontaktu.  
Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak źle i _podle._ Po raz pierwszy żałował, że trzymał Harry’ego w tajemnicy przez te wszystkie lata, ponieważ może gdyby porozmawiał z kimś o swoich odczuciach, zrobiłoby mu się lepiej. Potrafiłby unieść się w powietrze bez kłującego bólu i myśli, że to tak naprawdę nie było niczego warte.  
Nikt nie powinien tak cierpieć. Nie chciał nawet wyobrażać sobie, na co skazał samego Harry’ego.  
Wytrzymał w ten sposób ponad rok. Wszystko zmieniło się kilka tygodni po jego dwudziestych urodzinach, gdy cierpienie i tęsknota osiągnęły swój punkt krytyczny, manifestując się w najgorszy z możliwych sposobów. Powinien był się tego w zasadzie domyślić.  
Był tego dnia niedaleko wybrzeża, razem z Liamem i resztą ochotników, próbując zmusić młode szczury do wspięcia się na skały. Louis zastanawiał się właśnie, jaki idiota dobrowolnie ryzykowałby życiem w takich wyścigach. Później przypomniał sobie o nagrodzie i o tym, że sam był zapisany do wzięcia udziału w kwalifikacjach. No cóż.  
— Dalej, maleńki — powiedział miękko; szczur poruszył noskiem, obwąchują skalne podłoże. — Dasz radę, to tylko kilka szybkich podskoków i znajdziemy się w tunelu.  
Wąsiki drgnęły, a potem ciało szczurka napięło się. Louis chwycił za lejce w ostatniej chwili przed wybiciem się. Serce waliło mu jak szalone, kiedy gryzoń przeskakiwał nad kolejnymi małymi urwiskami, próbując nie dać się zmieść szarpiącemu wiatrowi. Pochylił się do przodu, gdy szczur skierował się do najszerszej rozpadliny.  
— Przyspiesz — rozkazał ostro. — No dalej, dalej!  
Niedoświadczony szczur spanikował, słysząc jego podniesiony ton głosu, i zamiast pobiec szybciej, zaczął hamować, ale i tak nie zdążył zatrzymać się na czas. Piszczał, niesiony wiatrem, i kiedy jego przednie łapki znalazły się za krawędzią, Louis rozłożył gwałtownie skrzydełka, szarpiąc mocno w górę.  
Przez jedną chwilę miał wrażenie, że mu się nie uda; szczur nie był ciężki, ale spocone dłonie i szalejący wiatr utrudniały nawigację. Machał gwałtownie skrzydełkami, próbując jednocześnie na wydechu rzucić odpowiednią inkantację, ale kolejne wysiłki spełzały na niczym. Kiedy kolejny podmuch wiatru pchnął ich bliżej skały, szczur dosłownie zaskowytał, a Louis… Louis zerknął w dół, na piach i ostre kamienie. Wystarczyłoby tylko kilka sekund, pomyślał; potem nie musiałby niczym się już martwić.  
W następnej sekundzie zdarzyły się dwie rzeczy jednocześnie. Gryzoń po raz kolejny szarpnął się w swoich więzach, przypominając Louisowi, że nie tylko o jego życie toczyła się tutaj walka, a skrzydełka wróżka zapłonęły żywym ogniem w miejscu, w którym stykały się z ciałem. Potem rozszedł się po nich chłód, od nasady, aż po same końcówki, i Louis wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, nie wiedząc, co się dzieje.  
Stęknął i wybił się mocno w górę, ignorując coraz głośniejsze, spanikowane piszczenie gryzonia, który szarpał się ze strachu i bólu, jaki powodowały wbijające się jego ciało lejce.  
Louis zacisnął zęby i skierował się na brzeg urwiska. W chwili, gdy łapki szczura znalazły się na skale, ten natychmiast spróbował rzucić się do ucieczki, ale Louis nie pozwolił mu na to, trzymając go w miejscu.  
— Cicho — wymamrotał, przykładając dłoń do jego grzbietu. — No już, spokojnie — dodał i zaczął głaskać szare, zmierzwione futerko.  
Szczur powoli zaczął się uspokajać, w przeciwieństwie do Louisa, który nadal nie potrafił ogarnąć myślą, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło. W końcu, kiedy był pewny, że szczurek ze strachu i paniki nie rzuci mu się z urwiska, poprowadził go w stronę wejścia do małego tunelu.  
W środku znajdowali się już ci, którzy skończyli na dzisiaj trening lub robili przerwy dla swoich szczurów. Wśród tej grupy znajdował się Liam i Louis szybko do niego podszedł, prowadząc ze sobą gryzonia, który natychmiast zainteresował się porozkładanymi w miseczkach ziarenkami.  
— Ten tutaj nie jest jeszcze gotowy — powiedział, siadając obok przyjaciela. — Spanikował podczas skoków i mało nie pociągnął nas do urwiska.  
Liam kiwnął głową, a potem krzyknął coś do jednego z młodszych wróżków. Chwilę później na futerku wybranego szczura pojawił się odpowiedni znaczek i Louis wiedział, że gryzoń spędzi kolejne dni na treningu w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu.  
— Mojej też nie poszło zbyt dobrze — przyznał Liam z westchnięciem. — Myślę, że to przez te wiatry, chyba je dekoncentrują.  
Louis pokiwał głową, chociaż sam nie miał zdania na ten temat. Trenowanie szczurów było jednym z tych zajęć, które pozwalały mu zabić czas i własne myśli; zająć się czymś innym niż pogrążanie się we własnym cierpieniu. Co, być może, również przestawało działać.  
— Chcesz wieczorem przelecieć się nad brzeg? — zapytał. Liam nie odpowiedział przez dłuższą chwilę i kiedy Louis w końcu na niego spojrzał, mina przyjaciela wyrażała niepewność. — Ach — mruknął. — Rozumiem.  
— Przepraszam, obiecałem już Sophii, że się z nią spotkam — powiedział Liam i rzeczywiście brzmiał, jakby było mu przykro. — Polecimy tam jutro, dobrze?  
— Pewnie — odparł Louis i wstał. — Idę coś zjeść.  
Podszedł do ustawionych stołów, chociaż tak naprawdę nie miał na nic ochoty. Jedzenie wróżków morza nie było zbyt dobre; składało się głównie z jakichś dziwnych traw i wodorostów, a ich ziarenka były tak twarde, że miało się wrażenie jedzenia zwykłych kamieni. Louis wprost marzył o miseczce z płatkami. Harry zawsze upewniał się, żeby mieć w zapasie pudełko tych czekoladowych kulek, chociaż sam już za nimi tak nie przepadał.   
Och, albo prażona kukurydza, to też było pyszne. Ciekawe, czy Harry nadal umiał piec to cudowne ciasto bananowe. Louis uśmiechnął się smutno i wziął kilka ziarenek. Wrzucił je do ust, każąc sobie wyobrazić, że było to tak naprawdę coś, co przygotował mu Harry. Może w ten sposób będzie to bardziej zjadliwe… Skrzywił się, kiedy złożone skrzydełka rozgrzały się gwałtownie, a potem poruszył ramieniem, bo wzdłuż lewego przebiegła fala zimna. Uczucie było mniej intensywne niż to sprzed chwili nad urwiskiem, ale i tak nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych.  
Podszedł do wyjścia z tunelu i rozłożył skrzydła. Zerknął przez ramię, żeby im się przyjrzeć.   
Prawe wyglądało normalnie, mimo że nadal było odrobinę zbyt ciepłe, ale na lewym — na samym jego czubku, tuż przy miejscu, gdzie zaczynał się zielony wzorek — widniała czarna rysa.   
Louis zmarszczył brwi i dotknął jej. Złapał skrzydełko pomiędzy palce, pocierając brudne — jak mu się wydawało — miejsce, ale czerń nie zniknęła. Tkwiła tam nadal, uparcie złowieszcza.   
W końcu uznał, że musiał zadrapać je w czasie ratowania szczura i dopiero teraz ból dał o sobie znać, gdy adrenalina w końcu opadła. Złożył skrzydła i wrócił do tunelu, żeby zabrać kolejnego szczura na trening.  
Na drugi dzień rysa nie zniknęła; wręcz przeciwnie — sprawiała wrażenie większej i grubszej, zajmując teraz już przestrzeń zielonego wzorku. Louis próbował się tym nie przejmować, i zignorował to, oczywiście, dopóki kolejnego dnia nie obudził się z połową czarnego skrzydła.  
Spanikował i w pierwszym odruchu spróbował zmyć z siebie tę zmazę, ale czerń nie zniknęła.   
Louis wiedział, że teraz już nie będzie w stanie tego ukryć. Nie będzie w stanie _niczego_ ukryć, czując pod palcami przenikające zimno. W głębi serca wiedział też, co skrzydełko chciało mu przez to powiedzieć.  
Tutejsza Starszyzna nigdy nie spotkała się z podobnym fenomenem; wróżkowie obchodzili go dookoła, dotykali i szturchali, jakby był jakimś ciekawym okazem robaka, i tylko mama przyglądała mu się uważnie ze swojego miejsca na podwyższeniu.  
 _Smutek_ orzekli.  
Skrzydełko było smutne. Louis zaśmiałby się, gdyby miał do tego siłę i chęć.   
_Nic ci nie będzie_ powiedzieli. _To na pewno z powodu zmiany otoczenia_ zapewnili. _Spróbuj cieszyć się życiem, Wichrze, jak na wróżka przystało._  
Louis wyszedł ze Świątyni, zanim kazali mu wpuścić do serca radość i tylko z szacunku do mamy powstrzymał się przed trzaśnięciem drzwiami. Miał już raz radość w sercu, pomyślał gorzko. I jak to się skończyło?  
Nie zdziwił się zbytnio, kiedy w ciągu kilku kolejnych dni skrzydełko pokryło się całkowicie czernią. Nawet zielony wzorek zniknął i zgrubienie nie wyglądało już jak śliczna blizna; wyglądało jak poszarpana, brzydka blizna. Okrutna pamiątka po czymś bardzo pięknym.  
Miał wrażenie, że oni wszystko _wiedzą_ , pomimo że Louis nie pisnął ani słowem. Mama, Liam i nawet Lottie z Fizzy. Obserwowali go uważnie, zapewniając o swoim wsparciu, ale… Louis nie potrafił. Mógł tylko głaskać siostry po głowie, kiedy nieśmiało pytały, skąd tak naprawdę znał te wszystkie opowieści o ludziach. Mógł tylko zaprzeczać, gdy Liam pytał czy na pewno nie chce porozmawiać o tym, co go gryzło.  
Mógł tylko chować się w pokoju i próbować nie płakać, kiedy mama po raz kolejny przyglądała mu się tym zrozpaczonym, zrezygnowany i _wiedzącym_ spojrzeniem.  
Był pewien, że wiedziała od chwili, w której zapytał ją o Wyrzeczeńca.  
Samo skrzydełko, pomimo że całkowicie pokryte czernią, nie straciło zdolności latania, ani magii. Bił jednak od niego przenikliwy chłód, a w dotyku zdawało się śliskie i martwe.   
Louis nie lubił na nie patrzeć.  
Było mu zimno.  
W ciągu kolejnych trzech lat wzniósł się w powietrze pięć razy.

* * *

Masywny kruk rozprostował skrzydła i zamachał nimi tak gwałtownie, że stworzony przez nie podmuch wiatru prawie zepchnął Louisa z gałęzi. Podszedł powoli do ptaka i przyłożył dłoń do boku jego głowy; czarne jak noc oko mrugnęło na niego i gdyby Louis nieco bardziej się postarał, mógłby ujrzeć w nim swoje własne odbicie.  
Ptak zakrakał, strosząc pióra.  
— Jestem pewien — powiedział Louis cicho.  
Czarny dziób zniżył się i kruk przycisnął go delikatnie do boku ciała wróżka, a potem uniósł, szturchając pod ramię.  
— Wiem, na pewno się nie spóźnię — zapewnił i odsunął się, przesuwając dłonią po chropowatym dziobie. — Do zobaczenia.  
Kruk skinął raz głową i zaczekał, aż wróżek odsunie się nieco dalej, zanim wybił się do lotu. Louis obserwował, jak ptak odlatuje, szybko ginąc w gęstwinie drzew. Potem odwrócił się i ruszył w dół gałęzi. Ostrożnie zaczął schodzić w dół, zeskakując lub zsuwając się po pniu; był już w tym tak dobry, że prawie zapomniał, jak to było pomagać sobie skrzydełkami w zachowaniu równowagi.  
Zdecydowanie wolał o tym nie pamiętać.  
Droga piechotą zajęła mu trochę czasu i zanim doszedł do wioski, zapadał już zmrok. Mimo to i tak obszedł skałę dwukrotnie nim w końcu wsunął się do jednej ze szczelin. Prawie już nie drżał na chłód, jaki tutaj panował; szybko przemykał pomiędzy wydrążeniami i mijał tunele, które prowadziły do małych mieszkań. Wspiął się po wykutych w skale stopniach, idąc powoli i nie przeskakując po dwa stopnie na raz, i skręcił w kolejny korytarz.  
Wiatr ze świstem wciskał się we wszystkie najmniejsze szczeliny, spośród których przebijał się niewyraźny szum morza. Louis włożył dłonie głębiej do kieszeni i przyspieszył kroku.  
Mama jeszcze nie wróciła, a Lottie i Fizzy nie spały, fruwając nad Liamem, który nieporadnie próbował przemówić im do rozsądku.   
— No dalej, dziewczyny, wasza mama…  
— Co tu się dzieje?  
Trzy głowy obróciły się jednocześnie w jego kierunku, a bliźniaczki natychmiast wylądowały na podłodze, chowając dłonie za plecami.  
Louis uniósł na nie brwi.  
— Wiem, że lubicie uważać się za dorosłe, ale fakt, że ktoś musi was pilnować, gdy jesteś same w domu, mówi sam za siebie.  
Lottie pokazała mu język i złapała siostrę za rękę.  
— Chodź, Fi, nie musimy w ogóle tego słuchać.  
Dziewczynki zadarły głowy i ostentacyjnie wyminęły Louisa, podrywając się do lotu, kiedy tylko znalazły się za nim. Wróżek przewrócił oczami i zwrócił się do przyjaciela, który leżał na podłodze z szeroko rozłożonymi ramionami.  
— Dały ci popalić, co? — zapytał Louis z uśmiechem.  
Liam stęknął w odpowiedzi i uniósł się do siadu.  
— Przynajmniej przez moment grały w coś same, zanim zaczęły opowiadać o jakichś niestworzonych rzeczach. — Zasłonił dłonią oczy. — Nie miałem pojęcia, że istnieje tyle odcieni niebieskiego.  
Louis zaśmiał się cicho i wszedł głębiej do salonu; usiadł na fotelu i wyciągnął nogi w stronę kominka, wzdychając. Przez chwilę żaden z nich się nie odzywał, ale Louis czuł to specyficzne napięcie. Wiedział, że Liam _wie_.   
— Gdzie byłeś tyle czasu, Lou? — usłyszał nagle.  
Drgnął.  
— Wyszedłem spotkać się…  
— Nie pytam o dzisiaj — przerwał mu Liam, patrząc na niego uważnie. — Chodziło mi raczej o ostatnie cztery lata.  
— Li, posłuchaj…  
— Nie. — Liam wstał i podszedł do fotela, przysiadając na podłokietniku. — To ty mnie posłuchaj. Wiem, że nie byłem najlepszym przyjacielem na świecie i być może powinienem był postarać się nieco bardziej. Przycisnąć cię mocniej, żebyś wygadał wszystko, co cię gnębi, i z jakiego tak naprawdę powodu przestałeś latać. — Louis zacisnął zęby na tę aluzję do poczerniałego skrzydełka. — Nie zrobiłem tego i teraz mam wrażenie, że już za późno, żeby to naprawić, prawda?  
Liam szturchnął go delikatnie, i zrobił to po raz kolejny, kiedy Louis nadal na niego nie spojrzał. Westchnął, kiedy i to nie przyniosło rezultatu. Jednak zanim na powrót zaczął mówić, ubiegł go Louis.  
— Skąd ta nagła ciekawość? — zapytał, wpatrując się w płomienie.  
Liam szturchnął go po raz kolejny, teraz już bardziej gładząc jego ramię niż cokolwiek innego, i Louis niechętnie spojrzał mu w oczy.  
— Bo odchodzisz, mam rację? — powiedział Liam i uśmiechnął się smutno, gdy Louis nie zdążył na czas powstrzymać swojego zaskoczenia. — Nie jestem głupi, Lou, widziałem, jak gadasz z krukami, a Mistrzowi powiedziałeś, że nie będziesz brał udziału w przyszłorocznych zawodach. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem, żeby dorosły wróżek tak mocno płakał.  
Kącik ust Louisa uniósł się delikatnie.  
— Nie opłakuje mnie, ale puchar, bo beze mnie nie macie szans.  
Wzrok Liama był poważny i Louis skrzywił się, zdając sobie sprawę, jak łatwo dał się podejść. Westchnął i patrząc przyjacielowi prosto w oczy, kiwnął raz głową.  
— Odchodzę — przyznał cicho.  
— Wrócisz?  
Louis zawahał się i tyle Liamowi wystarczyło za odpowiedź.  
— Wiem, że przesłuchiwanie cię nie ma teraz już sensu, bo i tak nie pękniesz, ale mam nadzieję, że wiesz co robisz.   
Wrożek nie miał pojęcia, ale czuł, że jeśli zostanie w wiosce, w ciągu najbliższych sześciu miesięcy jego ciało znajdzie się na dnie morza.  
— Ja też mam taką nadzieję — odparł więc tylko.  
Wkrótce potem Liam wyszedł, przytulając Louisa na pożegnanie tak mocno, że aż zatrzeszczały mu kości, a lodowate skrzydełka rozgrzały się nieznaczną iskierką. Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za przyjacielem, Louis skierował się do sypialni bliźniaczek.  
Dziewczynki nadal nie spały, ale miały przynajmniej już na sobie swoje piżamy. Louis stał w progu z uniesionymi brwiami, dopóki Lottie i Fizzy nie znalazły się w swoich łóżkach. Przez cały czas jednak robiły do siebie miny, które jednoznacznie znaczyły, za jak wielkiego dupka uważały swojego starszego brata, ale mimo to i tak się położyły. Skrzywiły się i odsunęły z chichotem, kiedy Louis pocałował je w czoła na dobranoc. Nie robił tego odkąd skończyły sześć lat.  
Wpatrywały się w niego uważnie.  
— Wszystko w porządku, Lou? — zapytała Lottie, łapiąc jego dłoń.  
Louis ścisnął ją delikatnie.  
— Oczywiście, bardzo was kocham, wiecie?  
Uśmiechnął się na ich identyczny chichot i puścił dłoń siostry, idąc tyłem do sypialni.  
— Uważajcie na mumiaki — wymruczał tajemniczo, machając rękoma i wydając z siebie ciche huknięcie. — Pamiętajcie, że lubią żerować na niegrzecznych dzieciach, które nie słuchają mamy.  
— Lou! — zachichotała Fizzy. — One nie istnieją!  
Louis tylko mrugnął wesoło i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Oparł się o nie ciężko, przysłuchując się szeptom i skrzypieniom łóżek, gdy małe wróżki sprawdzały, czy w ciemnościach nie czai się jednak jakiś zapomniany mumiak.  
Wkrótce z sypialni nie dobiegał już żaden dźwięk, co znaczyło, że dziewczynki zasnęły. Uśmiech Louisa zniknął z jego twarzy.  
Skierował się do swojego własnego pokoju i z szafy wyciągnął mały plecak. Przebrał się w wygodniejsze ciuchy i kiedy był już gotowy, przez jedną bolesną sekundę rozważał wyjście z domu już teraz, jeszcze przed powrotem mamy. Jednak — co, jak co — wiedział, że tego jednego zachowania nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył.  
Dlatego zaczekał na nią w salonie, co jakiś czas dorzucając patyczki do ognia, żeby nie zgasł. Mama wróciła, kiedy dokładał ostatni z nich. Wyprostował się i spojrzał na nią.  
— Widziałam twój plecak na korytarzu — powiedziała mama cicho.  
Louis kiwnął głową, zaciskając zwieszone dłonie w pięści; rozluźnił je i objął swój brzuch.  
— Przepraszam, mamo — szepnął ze spojrzeniem wbitym w swoje buty.  
Usłyszał westchnięcie, a potem delikatne kroki; w następnej chwili na jego policzku znalazła się dłoń i mama uniosła jego głowę, zmuszając go do spojrzenia sobie w oczy.  
Milczała, przesuwając wzrokiem po jego twarzy; Louis pomyślał, że próbuje zapamiętać każdy szczegół i zamrugał szybko, nie chcąc płakać.  
Nie płakał przez tyle lat — nie miał zamiaru zaczynać teraz.  
— Nie powstrzymasz mnie? — zapytał. _Nie tym razem?_ nie dodał.  
Mama uśmiechnęła się smutno i przesunęła kciukiem po jego policzku, jakby chciała zetrzeć niewidzialną łzę.  
— Mam tylko nadzieję, że do kogokolwiek lecisz, ta osoba jest tego warta.  
— To takie proste? — szepnął. — Wiedziałaś przez ten cały czas, prawda? Jeszcze w starej wiosce.  
— Jestem twoją matką, Louis, naprawdę niewiele rzeczy uchodzi mojej uwadze.  
Zacisnął powieki, gdy mama pocałowała go w czoło.  
— Kocham cię, mamo — powiedział i pociągnął nosem, a potem przytulił do siebie wróżkę; nie miał pojęcia, kiedy to on stał się tym wyższym. — Przepraszam.  
Mama zgarnęła go w swoje ramiona, gładząc bok jego głowy.  
— Przestań, kochanie — wymruczała, nucąc cicho pod nosem przez moment. — Nie jest to coś, za co powinno się przepraszać — umilkła na moment. — Byłeś tam taki szczęśliwy, Lou, że to chyba ja powinnam cię przeprosić za tę całą sytuację.  
Louis nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu tak stali, przytuleni do siebie; wdychał do płuc znajomy zapach, wyciszając się. Wkrótce jednak jakiś irytujący głosik zaczął mu przypominać, że kruk niedługo pojawi się na gałęzi, a droga na piechotę zabiera o wiele dłużej. Musi też wspiąć się na umówione drzewo.   
Ku jego zaskoczeniu to mama odsunęła się pierwsza. Po raz ostatni pocałowała go w czoło, a w jej oczach błyszczały łzy.  
— Pędź, Wichrze — powiedziała. — Bądź ostrożny i nigdy o nas nie zapomnij.  
— Nigdy — obiecał. — Kocham cię, mamo.  
Przytulił ją po raz ostatni i praktycznie wybiegł z salonu, w locie łapiąc swój plecak. Miał wrażenie, że jeśli tu zostanie, to zmieni zdanie. Puścił się biegiem przez wąskie korytarze, zeskakując ze schodów i prawie łamiąc sobie przy tym nogę.  
Serce waliło mu szaleńczo, kiedy wspinał się po pniu, i przez jedną chwilę rozważał nawet użycie skrzydeł, ale zgasił w sobie to pragnienie.   
Kruk już na niego czekał; nastroszył pióra i wydał z siebie ostry skrzek, kiedy zobaczył Louisa.  
— Możemy lecieć — sapnął wróżek, podbiegając do ptaka.  
Kolejny skrzek, tym razem cichszy. Louis przewrócił oczami i złapał kilka czarnych piór, podciągając się do góry. Umościł się wygodnie na grzbiecie kruka i sprawdził, czy plecak ma na pewno dobrze założony.  
Potem pochylił się i przycisnął rozpalony policzek do gładkich piór.  
— Leć — powiedział. — Proszę.  
Skrzydła rozpostarły się i ptak posłusznie wybił się do lotu, nie zadając już więcej żadnych pytań, na które Louis i tak nie znałby odpowiedzi.

* * *

Podróż zajęła im całą noc i niemal cały następny dzień, i kiedy kruk ostrożnie przysiadł na białym płotku, zapadał już zmrok. Louis uważnie zsunął się z ptaka; zdjął z pleców plecak, zanim zwrócił się do kruka, delikatnie gładząc zmierzwione pióra.  
— Dziękuję — powiedział, a potem wyjął z plecaka małą paczuszkę i podsunął ją pod zakrzywiony dziób. — Mam nadzieję, że twoja partnerka wyzdrowieje. To najsilniejsze ziarna, jakie udało mi się znaleźć.  
Kruk mrugnął raz, nim ostrożnie chwycił swoją zapłatę; delikatnie szturchnął Louisa, a potem poderwał się do lotu ze zmęczonym, cichym skrzekiem. Wróżkowi przez moment było przykro, że tak wykorzystał biednego ptaka, ale wiedział, że sam nigdy nie pokonałby tak długiej w drogi w tak krótkim czasie. Zresztą wszystkie te odczucia i tak zniknęły w momencie, gdy stanął twarzą do domu.  
Wyglądał identycznie, jak wtedy, gdy Louis wylatywał z niego po raz ostatni. Farba nadal odchodziła płatami w tych samych miejscach, w ogródku nadal rosły te same roślinki, a okno pokoju Harry’ego było uchylone.  
Louis z szybko bijącym sercem przejrzał swój plecak i kiedy upewnił się, że nie zostawia w nim nic wartościowego, wyrzucił go w trawę. Potem wziął głęboki oddech i wyprostował się. Rozłożenie skrzydełek jeszcze nigdy nie sprawiło mu tyle bólu; jeszcze nigdy nie musiał celowo myśleć o rozciągnięciu wszystkich odpowiednich mięśni. Nigdy nie potrzebował się do tego _zmuszać._ Zamachał nimi na próbę, krzywiąc się na to zdrętwiałe odczucie, a potem niepewnie podskoczył, nadal nimi machając.  
Bolało tak mocno, jak się tego spodziewał. Opadł z powrotem na sztachetkę i zgiął się w pół, nie przerywając jednak poruszania skrzydełkami. Zacisnął zęby i znów podskoczył, i tym razem udało mu się utrzymać w powietrzu przez całą minutę, zanim ból ponownie stał się nie do zniesienia.  
Zerknął przez lewe ramię — ruch czarnego skrzydełka wprawiał go w obrzydzenie, a ten śliski poblask zdawał się z niego drwić. Nie po raz pierwszy pożałował swoich przechwałek z dzieciństwa o byciu jedynym wróżkiem z różnymi skrzydłami. Gdyby tylko wiedział.  
Zanim był pewien, że nie runie ku ziemi w połowie drogi do domu, zapadły już całkowite ciemności, a pierwsze świerszcze zaczęły nieśmiało cykać w wysokiej trawie. Ich melodia niosła w sobie nutę ciekawości i zdziwienia, jakby nie mogły uwierzyć, kogo widzą, i Louis odetchnął chrapliwie. Naprężył mięśnie i poderwał się w górę, pochylając się do przodu.  
Nie wiedział, czy już tak przyzwyczaił się do bólu, czy może skrzydełka mimo wszystko były tak samo zdeterminowane jak on, ale dystans pomiędzy płotem a oknem na piętrze pokonał zadziwiająco łatwo. Przysiadł na parapecie, ale nie schował skrzydeł; nie był pewien, czy przeżyłby ponowne ich rozłożenie.  
Nasłuchiwał uważnie, ale pokój był tak samo cichy, jak ciemny. Na palcach podszedł do uchylonego okna i zajrzał do wnętrza. Po chwili zamknął oczy i skupił się, próbując wyczuć obecność ludzi, ale najbliższą osobą była mama Harry’ego, która oglądała telewizor we własnej sypialni; oprócz niej Louis wyczuwał jakąś nieznaną mu aurę, ostrą i domową jednocześnie, ale jej właściciela nie potrafił namierzyć.  
Podobnie jak samego Harry’ego, czy choćby jego aury. Słodki zapach był nikły, jakby… jakby chłopaka od dawna nie było w domu. Louis jak mantrę próbował powtarzać sobie, że tego właśnie się spodziewał — nie mógł liczyć, że Harry będzie na niego wiernie czekał — ale i tak nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że oddech uwiązł mu w gardle. Oddychał coraz szybciej, panicznie próbując odnaleźć nieco więcej aury; uzyskać niemrawe zapewnienie, że nie wszystko było jeszcze stracone.  
Ze zdławionym jękiem poderwał się do lotu i wyfrunął w noc, okrążając dom. Poza sypialnią mamy Harry’ego, w której oknie odbijał się blask ekranu telewizora, dom był kompletnie pogrążony w ciemnościach. W końcu jego urywany oddech zaczął utrudniać mu lot bardziej niż płonące bólem skrzydła. Wylądował na progu drzwi wejściowych i skrzydełka złożyły się ciasno na jego plecach, wywołując głośny jęk z jego gardła. Osunął się na beton, nie przejmując się nawet tym, że ktoś mógłby wyjść z domu i go rozdeptać.  
Przycisnął kolana do klatki piersiowej i schował pomiędzy nimi głowę, próbując wmówić sobie, że to wszystko nie było jeszcze powodem do aż takiej paniki.  
Tyle że właśnie _było_ i Louis doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Miał ochotę śmiać się z samego siebie i ze swoich wielkich marzeń. Nie mógł uwierzyć, jak głupi był, mając nadzieję, że to pójdzie tak łatwo. Po prostu odnajdzie Harry’ego, spali swoje skrzydełka, i będą razem żyli długo i szczęśliwie.  
— Głupi wróżek — jęknął, zaciskając mocno dłoń na włosach i szarpiąc za nie. — Głupi, głupi, _głupi wróżek._  
Wiedział, że nie może wrócić teraz do wioski. Nie zniesie tych wszystkich spojrzeń pełnych żalu i współczucia. Niezrozumiany przez swoich i odrzucony przez człowieka.  
Zajęczał cicho, mocniej ciągnąc za swoje włosy. Był tak pogrążony w swojej beznadziei, że nie usłyszał cichego skrzypienia kocich drzwiczek i zbyt późno zdał sobie sprawę z gardłowego warczenia.  
Poderwał się na równe nogi i napotkał wściekłe spojrzenie dorosłej kotki.  
— Dusty — sapnął. — Dusty, to ja… Ach! — Odskoczył w tył, gdy zwierzę wykonało szybki krok w jego kierunku. — Kiciu, nie pozn…  
Dusty _zaskowytała_ , a potem rzuciła się na niego. Louis krzyknął ze strachu i rzucił się do ucieczki, ale nie miał żadnych szans w starciu z rozwścieczonym kotem. Wrzasnął wbrew sobie, kiedy Dusty powaliła go na trawę, naciskając łapą na dół jego pleców.  
Zacharczał, wypluwając ziemię i trawę, a potem zesztywniał, gdy poczuł groźne czubki pazurów wbijające mu się w skórę.  
— Dusty! — zawył. — Dusty, przestań, to ja, Louis!  
Kotka zasyczała ( _wiem_ ) i wbiła pazury nieco mocniej ( _jak śmiesz tu wracać_ ).  
Louis przestał się wyrywać.  
— Przyleciałem zobaczyć się z… — zaczął, ale kotka zaskowytała ponownie, a potem puściła go wolno.  
Wróżek błyskawicznie odwrócił się na plecy i zaczął odsuwać się w tył, ponieważ kotka nadal wyglądała, jakby chciała go zaatakować. Jeżyła futro na grzbiecie, sycząc i wyjąc wysokim tonem.  
Dusty ( _płakał_ ) zawarczała i zrobiła ( _cierpiał, zostawiłeś go, a teraz wracasz_ ) krok w jego kierunku. Zawyła ( _obiecałeś, że go nie skrzywdzisz_ ) po raz kolejny i Louis poczuł, jak opuszcza go wola walki.  
— Nie mogłem nic na to poradzić — powiedział łamliwie, teraz już prawie się czołgając w tył. — Kazano nam się przeprowadzić do innej wioski.  
Prychnęła ( _kłamca_ ) i zniżyła łeb, szykując się do ataku ( _rozerwę cię na strzępy_ ).  
Louis wpatrywał się w mordercze spojrzenie kocich oczu i sam zamknął swoje, odwracając głowę. Ostre pazury jednak nigdy nie nadeszły, ponieważ w następnej sekundzie zdrętwiałe mięśnie jego pleców znów zapiekły, gdy skrzydełka rozłożyły się i uniosły go w górę, odwracając tyłem do kotki.  
Otworzył usta z szoku, ponieważ skrzydełka jeszcze nigdy nie zachowywały się w ten sposób; nigdy nie przejmowały całkowitej kontroli.  
Zapadła cisza, przerywana tylko cykaniem świerszczy. Po chwili skrzydełka zniżyły go z powrotem do ziemi, ale nie złożyły się ponownie. Lewe drgało i wyginało się, jakby w jakiś chory sposób próbowało zaprezentować się w całej swojej okazałości.  
Dusty ( _co to_ ) miauknęła cicho.  
Louis zwiesił głowę.  
— Ja też cierpiałem — powiedział pustym tonem. Odwrócił się twarzą do kotki i spojrzał na nią błagalnie. — Nie zostawiłbym Harry’ego, gdyby to zależało ode mnie, przysięgam.  
W spojrzeniu kotki nadal błyszczała nieufność, ale zwierzę i tak zbliżyło się do Louisa. Wróżek niepewnie uniósł dłoń i zaczekał, aż Dusty skończy ją obwąchiwać.  
— Gdzie jest Harry? — zapytał, mrugając szybko. — Nie ma go w domu, prawda?  
Dusty w odpowiedzi spuściła łeb i przycisnęła go do ręki Louisa. Serce wróżka złamało się po raz setny w przeciągu tych ostatnich lat, i przez moment miał wrażenie, że naprawdę padnie trupem tylko od tego bólu.  
— Gdzie jest Harry? — powtórzył łamliwie.  
Zamruczała ( _daleko_ ) i uniosła łeb, ( _w tym mieście_ ) przesuwając szorstkim językiem po spodzie jego dłoni.  
— Wiesz dokładnie gdzie?  
Milczała, a potem ( _cierpiałeś_ ) miauknęła i wbiła spojrzenie w czarne skrzydełko.  
Louis kiwnął głową.  
— Tak — szepnął. — Cierpiałem. Bardzo.  
Ku jego zaskoczeniu Dusty kiwnęła ostro łbem i sekundę później zniżyła się ( _pokażę ci_ ) z ostrym sapnięciem.  
Louis nie wahał się ani chwili, zanim wspiął się na jej grzbiet, łapiąc gwałtownie za gładkie futro, żeby nie spaść. Dusty nie marnowała czasu i puściła się biegiem, kierując się do furtki. Miał tylko chwilę ( _trzymaj się_ ), żeby złapać się mocniej, zanim wybiła się w górę, przeskakując bramkę. Trzymając się blisko płotu, ruszyła w dół ulicy.  
Louis praktycznie położył się na niej, przyciskając brzuchem do grzbietu, aby nie spaść. Kotka miauczała przez całą drogę i Louis naprawdę próbował jej słuchać, ale strach i szok szybko przegrały walkę ze zmęczeniem, i wróżek poczuł senność. Przyłożył policzek do miękkiego futra i odetchnął głęboko. Zamknął oczy, mocniej zaciskając w pięściach sierść Dusty. Myślał, że nie zaśnie, ale po chwili rytmiczne kołysanie cichych kocich kroków utuliły go do snu.  
Dusty nie przerwała swojej podróży, doskonale wiedząc dokąd ma iść, i tylko raz posiłkując się pomocą znajomych kotów podwórkowych. Wróżek na jej plecach spał twardym snem, jakby nieświadomie przygotowywał się do tego, co miało jeszcze nadejść.

* * *

Gdy otworzył oczy, było już jasno, a Dusty wygrzewała się w porannych promieniach słońca, mrucząc z przyjemności. Uniósł się do siadu i ziewnął, przeciągając się mocno. Stęknął, gdy zdrętwiałe plecy zaprotestowały, a potem rozejrzał się po okolicy. Znajdowali się w bezpiecznej osłonie krzaków, zza których dobiegał szum samochodów oraz kroki i rozmowy przechodzących osób. Gdzieś szczekał pies, a pod gałązkami przemknęła mała mysz, rzucając ostre spojrzenia wylegującej się kotce.  
Louis zsunął się z grzbietu Dusty i podszedł do jej głowy, sunąc dłonią po futrze.  
— Gdzie jesteśmy? — zapytał.  
Miauknęła ( _dom za nami_ ) i również wstała ( _tam mieszka pan_ ).  
Głowa Louisa szarpnęła się w tamtym kierunku i zanim on sam zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co robił, już szedł przed siebie, żeby wyjrzeć przez krzaki. Blok był ogromny, a pod klatką kręciło się kilka osób; jakaś para siedziała na ławce, rozmawiając ze sobą.   
Drzwi wejściowe były zamknięte i Louis obserwował, jak podchodzi do nich starsza kobieta, a potem wciska coś na tarczy. Rozległo się brzęczenie, a potem masywne drzwi uchyliły się z trzaskiem.  
— Jak się mam tam niby dostać? — zapytał bezradnie. — W życiu się nie przemknę niezauważony.  
Kotka prychnęła ( _patrz uważniej_ ) i szturchnęła go lekko nosem. Louis wytężył wzrok i kiedy już chciał powiedzieć, że nic nie widzi, dostrzegł uchylone okno na pierwszym piętrze budynku.  
— Tam mieszka Harry? — zapytał cicho.  
Kotka zamiauczała twierdząco i serce Louisa zatrzepotało mu w piersi. Był tak blisko, że praktycznie już czuł smak zwycięstwa. Nie przejmował się nawet tym, co zrobi, kiedy w końcu Harry’ego zobaczy. Jedyne, czego chciał, to właśnie po prostu go _znów zobaczyć._   
Dusty została z nim przez chwilę, a potem zamruczała ( _muszę wracać, pani będzie się martwić_ ) cicho i żałośnie. Louis spojrzał na nią i kotka posłała mu błagalne ( _nie krzywdź go więcej_ ) spojrzenie.  
Wróżek uśmiechnął się smutno.  
— Nie zrobię tego — powiedział pewnie. — Wszystko naprawię, obiecuję.  
Kotka szturchnęła go delikatnie, a potem odwróciła się i z wysoko podniesionym ogonem pobiegła przed siebie. Louis ponownie spojrzał na blok, biorąc głęboki oddech. Rozłożył skrzydełka, które wibrowały nieprzerwanie, i wyszeptał pod nosem odpowiednią inkantację, rysując w powietrzu kilka krótkich run.  
Jeszcze nigdy nie wylatywał do ludzi w środku dnia zupełnie sam, i miał nadzieję, że zaklęcie niewidzialności go nie zawiedzie. Przemknął koło siedzącej na ławce pary i chłopak zamachał dłonią, jakby odpędzał się od uporczywej muchy. Louis wybił się w górę i przysiadł na parapecie. Nie tracąc czasu wsunął się do wnętrza pomieszczenia i z ulgą stwierdził, że było puste. Sądząc po meblach znajdował się w kuchni i szybko podleciał w górę, chowając się za ustawionym na górnej szafce wazonem.  
Zrobił to w ostatniej chwili, ponieważ drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie, i do kuchni wszedł młody chłopak. Nie był to Harry i serce Louisa zacisnęło się mocno. Nieznajomy miał poczochrane blond włosy, po których drapał się niemrawo, ziewając potężnie.  
— Styles! — wrzasnął nagle. — Znowu zapomniałeś nastawić wodę na herbatę!  
Z głębi domu nadeszła jakaś odpowiedź, ale Louis nawet za cenę swojego życia nie potrafiłby powiedzieć, jaka dokładnie. Aura Harry’ego uderzyła w niego z najwyższą siłą — słodka i upajająca, i tak _boleśnie znajoma_ , jakby od ich rozstania minęło kilka dni, a nie lat. Rozległy się kroki i po chwili w drzwiach stanął sam Harry.  
— Nie zapomniałem — powiedział głębokim głosem. — Twoja herbata stoi już na stole, kretynie.  
Louis przycisnął dłoń do ust, żeby nie zaszlochać w głos. Próbował oddychać cicho, ale jedyne, co był w stanie zrobić, to sapać z przejęcia. Skrzydełka buzowały energią, a lewe znów zaczęło się wyginać. Louis zmusił się do złożenia ich na plecach, nie chcąc przypadkiem wyfrunąć ze swojej kryjówki jak mały pocisk.  
Skupienie się na zapanowaniu nad skrzydełkami było zdecydowanie łatwiejsze niż ujarzmienie własnych uczuć. Nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy z tego, że zaczął płakać. Łzy sklejały mu rzęsy i spływały w dół policzków oraz po zakrywającej usta ręce.  
Harry dorósł. I, och, jak prawdziwe było to stwierdzenie. Był zdecydowanie wyższy niż kilka lat temu, a jego twarz nabrała ostrzejszych rysów, ale jednocześnie nie straciła swojej delikatności. Włosy miał długie — kręcone i sięgające ramion — a kiedy uniósł dłoń, żeby odsunąć je z twarzy, Louis dostrzegł jego pomalowane na czerwono paznokcie. Nie żaden blady róż, który z daleka można było pomylić ze skórą; nie — czerwień była mocna, wyraźna i stanowcza.  
Harry dorósł, _dojrzał_ , a Louisa tutaj nie było, żeby mu przy tym towarzyszyć. Zamrugał, obserwując, jak nieznajomy chłopak przyciska szybki pocałunek do policzka Harry’ego, i zamarł. Miał wrażenie, że stanęło mu serce.  
Harry w odpowiedzi przewrócił oczami.  
— Uważaj z tym lepiej. Ostatnio Zayn mało nie urwał mi jaj, kiedy usiadłeś mi na kolanach.  
— Mm, czasami robię to specjalnie, wiesz? Jest seksowny, kiedy robi się zazdrosny.  
Harry ponownie przewrócił oczami i wziął swój kubek z herbatą. Louis poczuł, że znów może oddychać i osunął się na szafkę, odsuwając w tył i przyciskając plecami do ściany. Dłonią nadal zakrywał usta nie będąc pewnym, czy nie zapłacze w głos, kiedy ją w końcu odsunie.  
Para na dole rozmawiała o czymś, ale Louis nie potrafił skupić się na pojedynczych słowach i ich sensie. Wdychał znajomy zapach i płakał bezgłośnie.  
Przestał dopiero wtedy, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że od dłuższej chwili w kuchni panuje cisza. Nie tylko w kuchni, w zasadzie, a w całym mieszkaniu. Ostrożnie wstał i podszedł na krawędź szafki, nasłuchując. Wydawało się, że był sam, ale zaczekał jeszcze moment, zanim niepewnie wybił się do lotu i wyleciał na korytarz.  
Nieświadomie podążył za obezwładniającą aurą Harry’ego i wkrótce zatrzymał się przed otwartymi drzwiami. Niepewnie przeleciał przez próg, rozglądając się po sypialni chłopaka. Nie była duża, ale urządzona skromnie i całkiem… _miękko_. Nie sądził, żeby to było odpowiednie określenie na wystrój, ale nic innego nie przychodziło mu na myśl. Pachniało słodko — pachniało Harrym — i Louis wbrew sobie poczuł spokój. Czuł się też dziwnie wyczerpany, dlatego szybko rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu tymczasowej kryjówki. W końcu zdecydował się, że pudełka na szafie były tak samo dobrą zasłoną, jak cokolwiek innego.  
Uważając, żeby niczego nie przesunąć, umościł się przy ścianie, twarzą do sypialni. Nie widział wszystkiego, ale szpara pomiędzy pudełkami dawała mu idealny widok na łóżko chłopaka.   
Louis zamknął powieki i odetchnął głęboko; już od bardzo dawna nie zasypiał z takim spokojem.

* * *

Obudził go głośny trzask drzwi. Poderwał się do siadu i przez chwilę nie miał bladego pojęcia, gdzie się znajdował. Potem wszystko do niego dotarło i zerwał się na równe nogi. Po mieszkaniu rozniósł się śpiew — niski i czysty — i to był _Harry_ ; Louis był w domu Harry’ego, w końcu go znalazł, jak mógł o tym zapomnieć.  
Przez jedną chwilę miał ochotę ujawnić się już teraz, ale szybko zgasił w sobie te pragnienie. Musiał się najpierw dowiedzieć, jak dokładnie przedstawiała się cała sytuacja. Czy Harry był szczęśliwy, chociażby.  
Chłopak wszedł do swojej sypialni nadal śpiewając i przewiesił torbę przez oparcie krzesła. A potem zawołał wesoło:  
— Hej, Lou!  
Stopy wróżka wrosły w szafę, uniemożliwiając mu jakikolwiek ruch. Nawet skrzydełka przestały drżeć, jakby również zszokował je taki obrót sytuacji.  
Rozległy się kroki i Louis z walącym głośno sercem czekał, aż pudełka na szafie znikną, ujawniając go całkowicie.  
— Jak ci minął dzień? — zawołał Harry. — Chcesz się czegoś napić?  
Louis zamrugał, nie rozumiejąc. Dlaczego… Przez głośny szum w uszach dotarł do niego odgłos odsuwanej firanki.  
— Zaraz cię podleję, spokojnie.  
Okej, to nie miało żadnego sensu. Louis ostrożnie podszedł do pudełka i wyjrzał za nie. Harry stał przy parapecie, pochylając się nad doniczką, i podlewał właśnie całkiem sporego kwia… _och._ Teraz już rozumiał. Pamiętał tego kwiatka, bo to był jeden z jego pierwszych prezentów dla chłopca. Nie sądził jednak, że Harry go zatrzymał, a już na pewno nie podejrzewał, że nazwie roślinkę jego imieniem i zabierze ze sobą do nowego mieszkania.  
Może nie wszystko było stracone, pomyślał, obserwując, jak Harry przesuwa delikatnie palcem po listkach, ścierając z nich kurz. Paplał nieprzerwanie, opowiadając o swoim dniu, jakby roślinka naprawdę mogła go zrozumieć.  
Kolejne kilka dni minęło podobnie. Louis spędzał większość czasu na szafie, wymykając się po jedzenie, kiedy nikogo nie było w domu, i nieporadnie próbował przekonać samego siebie, że to mu wystarcza. Harry wychodził rano, wracał po południu, a resztę czasu spędzał albo ze swoim przyjacielem — Niallem, jak odkrył Louis — albo w swojej sypialni, pisząc lub czytając jedną z setek książek porozstawianych na półkach.   
Musiał być na studiach, albo czymś podobnym, sadząc po ilości nauki, jaką w siebie wciskał. I mimo że wszystko zdawało się być rutynowe, czas mijał Louisowi zadziwiająco szybko, a on nadal nie podjął żadnej decyzji. W głębi serca wiedział, że jeśli w końcu się zdecyduje, niemożliwym jest, żeby pokazał się Harry’emu pod postacią wróżka. Przy następnym spotkaniu powinni być ze sobą równi — zarówno w sensie dosłownym jak i metaforycznym.  
Tyle że Harry wyglądał nie tyle na szczęśliwego, co po prostu… zadowolonego z życia. Louis nie miał pojęcia, czy jego nagłe pojawienie się nie zniszczyłoby tego wszystkiego, co chłopak do tej pory sobie zbudował. Wydawało się, że nic mu w życiu nie brakuje i myśl bolała bardziej od możliwości spopielenia części siebie żywcem.  
Cała ta sytuacja okropnie go męczyła i nawet skrzydła przestały wibrować za każdym razem, kiedy Harry się odzywał. Rwały go jednak przy plecach, jakby ponaglając.   
Objawienie nadeszło w dość osobliwych warunkach. Któregoś dnia Harry wyszedł razem z Niallem na jakąś imprezę i nie wrócił z niej sam. Louis zbyt późno się zorientował, ponieważ zanim miał szansę wymsknąć się z pokoju, drzwi sypialni zamknęły się za parą, a ich głośny chichot wypełnił pomieszczenie. Wkrótce chichot zamienił się w jęki i pomimo że Louis próbował nie podglądać, nie potrafił się zmusić, żeby oderwać od nich wzrok. W pomieszczeniu było jednak na tyle ciemno, a powietrze tak przesiąknięte ostrą wonią alkoholu i czegoś, czego nie potrafił zidentyfikować, że w końcu rzucił na siebie odpowiednią runę, zamykając się w małej bańce ciszy i spokoju.  
Do rana siedział, wpatrując się w jeden punkt, i próbując nie myśleć o sytuacji rozgrywającej się kilka metrów od niego. Zazdrość płonęła w jego żołądku, ale zacisnął zęby i czekał. Kiedy w końcu zrzucił z siebie czar, para jeszcze spała, jednak wkrótce rozległ się głośny dźwięk budzika.  
— Sorry, to mój — wymamrotał nieznajomy głos i Louis skrzywił się.   
Harry chrząknął sennie.  
— I tak muszę wstawać, mam zaraz zajęcia. — Rozległ się szelest pościeli. — Chcesz pierwszy skorzystać z prysznica?  
Drugi chłopak wymruczał coś i musiał chyba odmówić, ponieważ Harry wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając go samego. Przez chwilę w sypialni słychać było tylko chrapanie i — gdyby przysłuchać się uważniej — zirytowane zgrzytanie zębami Louisa, który z całych sił powstrzymywał się przed wydrapaniem śpiącemu kolesiowi oczu.  
Drgnął, gdy rozbrzmiał głośny dzwonek. Chłopak na łóżku stęknął i Louis przysunął się bliżej szpary między pudełkami, żeby lepiej widzieć.  
— ‘alo? — zapytał koleś zaspanym głosem do słuchawki. — Wiem, kurwa, że nie jestem u siebie — sapnął; milczał przez moment. — No, żałuj, że nie poszłaś, było zajebiście. — Przewrócił się na plecy. — U jakiegoś typa, Larry, czy Barry, poznałem go wczoraj. — Parsknął głośno. — Sama jesteś szmatą, gdybym wiedział, jak będzie, wróciłbym do domu. — Chłopak zasłonił dłonią oczy, a Louis zaczął nasłuchiwać nieco uważniej. — Naah, Larry chyba coś sobie rekompensuje. Nie chciał się całować i nie patrzył mi w… — urwał na moment, a potem zajęczał zmęczonym tonem. — Ale ty durna jesteś, typ pewnie tęskni za byłym, albo rozpacza za facetem, którego nie może mieć. — Na korytarzu rozległ się odgłos zamykanych drzwi i chłopak na łóżku poderwał się do siadu. — Muszę kończyć, opowiem ci jak wrócę.  
Louis przez całe następne trzy sekundy rozważał przypalenie nieznajomemu pewnych części ciała, ale niecny pomysł wyleciał mu z głowy, kiedy do pokoju wszedł Harry. Jedyne, co miał na sobie, to owinięty nisko na biodrach ręcznik, i to był pierwszy raz, kiedy Louis widział go bez ubrania, ponieważ z grzeczności próbował nie podglądać wcześniej Harry’ego.  
Teraz nieświadomie oblizał wyschnięte wargi, przesuwając spojrzeniem po torsie chłopaka. Cały był pokryty ciemnymi znakami — różnego kształtu i rozmiaru. I wszystkie były czarne, poza jednym. Po lewej stronie, dokładnie tam, gdzie znajdowało się serce, widniała mała, kolorowa para skrzydełek. Jedno czerwono-niebieskie, a drugie z zielonym wzorkiem biegnącym przez całą jego długość.   
Louis podjął decyzję w tej jednej chwili. 

* * *

Kolejnego ranka wymknął się z pokoju i wyleciał na podwórko w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego miejsca. Próbował zmusić się do myślenia o wszystkich logicznych i technicznych szczegółach, żeby nie zastanawiać się nad faktem, że w zasadzie to równie dobrze może umrzeć.  
Chciał jednak spróbować. Zaszedł za daleko, żeby teraz się wycofać. Po krótkim locie natrafił na spory park. Obrzucił wszystko z góry spojrzeniem, a potem uznał, że w nocy pewnie nikogo tutaj nie będzie. Nie miał zamiaru tracić czasu na szukanie jakichś pustych lasów, czy czegoś takiego. Poza tym później… powrót będzie zdecydowanie szybszy i łatwiejszy; o ile, oczywiście, przeżyje cały proces. Kiedy znalazł odpowiednie miejsce, skierował się do grupki kruków, które przysiadły na wysokich gałęziach.  
Za obietnicę szczodrego wynagrodzenia i powołując się na znajomość z krukami znad morza, udało mu się je przekonać do przyniesienia mu kilku ludzkich ciuchów. Ptaki przyleciały z nimi w dziobach pod osłoną nocy, skrzecząc z dumą na szczere podziękowania wróżka. Ubrania nie pachniały być może najlepiej, ale były duże i to się liczyło.   
Kiedy park opustoszał doszczętnie, Louis rozebrał się do naga i uklęknął na przystrzyżonej trawie. Oddychał szybko i urywanie, ale wiedział, że jeśli zacznie znów nad tym myśleć, to się kompletnie rozmyśli.  
— Teraz albo nigdy — sapnął. — Mam nadzieję, że będziesz tego warty, Haroldzie.  
Wziął głęboki oddech i wsadził sobie w usta patyk, zaciskając na nim mocno zęby. Skrzydełka wibrowały — nie wiedział, czy ze strachu, czy z podekscytowania — ale kiedy uniósł dłoń, zamarły. Louis zamknął oczy i wyrysował szybko runę ognia, najpierw z lewej strony, a potem z prawej.  
Przez kilka sekund nic się nie działo i wróżek zdążył jeszcze pomyśleć, że być może historia o Wyrzeczeńcu jest tylko mitem, kiedy jego plecy _zapłonęły._ Prawie przegryzł patyk, krzycząc z głębi gardła, i opadł w przód, podpierając się łokciami. Wygiął kręgosłup w łuk, a powietrze drżało wokół niego rytmicznie; wszystko pulsowało, skądś dobiegał przerażający pisk, i Louis z przerażeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że być może to skrzydła tak krzyczały.  
Płomienie lizały jego skórę, zostawiając po sobie gorzkie, bolesne ślady; poczuł swąd i przewrócił się na plecy, przesuwając nimi po trawie, jakby nieświadomie chciał zagasić pożar.  
Agonia była niewyobrażalna. Krzyczał, zaciskając zęby na drewnie i wpatrywał się szeroko otwartymi oczami w rozgwieżdżone niebo. Na jedną chwilę ból zmalał, a potem uderzył ponownie, jeszcze silniejszy, skupiając się teraz na miejscu na plecach, z którego wyrastały jego skrzydełka.  
Louis zemdlał, kiedy ujrzał wirujące w powietrzu drobinki popiołu.

* * *

Obudziło go ćwierkanie ptaków.  
Leżał, nie otwierając oczu i nie mogąc zrozumieć dlaczego czuje się taki _ciężki._   
— Mamo, zobacz ten pan jest… — usłyszał.  
— Nie patrz tam, kochanie — wysyczał kobiecy głos. Potem ktoś go kopnął; mocno i dokładnie między żebra. — Ubrałby się pan. Zaraz zadzwonię na policję!  
Zmarszczył brwi, ponieważ… nagle wszystko do niego dotarło. Otworzył gwałtownie oczy i poderwał się na równe nogi. W następnej sekundzie stracił równowagę, nie przyzwyczajony do utrzymywania jej bez ciężaru skrzydełek na plecach. Spojrzał w dół i wybuchnął śmiechem.  
— Udało się! — wrzasnął, kręcąc się dookoła własnej osi. — Wróżko droga, udało się!  
— Dzwonię po policję! — krzyknęła kobieta i Louis spojrzał na nią błyszczącymi oczami. — Proszę natychmiast…  
— Udało się! — przerwał jej, znów spuszczając wzrok. Przesunął dłońmi w dół własnego, prawdziwie ludzkiego ciała. — Udało się — szepnął.  
Kobieta zaczęła grzebać w swojej torebce, ale Louis błyskawicznie narzucił na siebie przyniesione wcześniej przez kruki ubranie. Dopiero kiedy już biegł, poganiany wrzaskami nieznajomej o wariatach na wolności, zdał sobie sprawę, że nie czuł żadnego bólu pleców. Były zdrętwiałe i wrażliwe, fakt, ale po takiej akcji powinny boleć zdecydowanie mocniej. Może magia spróbowała go jakoś uchronić, pomyślał, i podskoczył, śmiejąc się w głos. Przechodzący ludzie patrzyli na niego dziwnie, ale zignorował ich, biegnąc szybciej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej leciał.  
Nie myślał, po prostu biegł, i zanim się obejrzał, stał przed drzwiami bloku Harry’ego. Drżącymi palcami wcisnął zapamiętany wcześniej kod i wpadł na klatkę, wbiegając po schodach, z chichotem potykając się o stopnie, gdy zapominał, że nie może unieść się na skrzydełkach o więcej niż trzy naraz.  
Zatrzymał się przed odpowiednim mieszkaniem i zapukał. Potem ponownie, kiedy nikt mu nie otworzył. Wiedział, że obaj chłopcy byli w domu, ponieważ znał ich plan dnia. Zastukał po raz trzeci i nadal się uśmiechał, kiedy drzwi w końcu się otworzyły.  
Niall marszczył na niego ponuro brwi, potargany i zaspany.  
— Nie mamy żadnych pieniędzy — wymamrotał. — I nie gadamy o Jezusie, dobranoc.  
Louis zatrzymał zamykające się drzwi dłonią, napierając na nie, i Niall spiął się, dobudzając się w jednej chwili.  
— Co ty…  
— Ja do Harry’ego — sapnął Louis.  
Niall zamrugał, zdziwiony.  
— A kim ty niby jesteś? — zapytał. — Skąd go znasz?  
— Z dzieciństwa — odpowiedział natychmiast. — Proszę, zawołaj go, powiedz, że przyleciał Louis.  
— Przyleciał? — powtórzył Niall tępo.  
Louis pokiwał głową.  
— Proszę, zrób to, Niall.  
— Skąd znasz…  
Wróżko droga, Louis nie spodziewał się, że konwersacja z innymi ludźmi niż Harry będzie taka _wyczerpująca_. Właśnie rozważał wepchnięcie się do środka i popędzenie do sypialni Harry’ego, kiedy nagle sam Harry pojawił się na korytarzu. Ziewnął i zamrugał sennie, idąc w kierunku drzwi wejściowych.  
— Z kim gadasz, Ni? — zapytał niewyraźnie i z zamkniętymi oczami. — Obudziłeś mnie.  
— Ten typ mówi, że cię zna — odparł Niall ostrożnie, ale nie odsunął się z przejścia. — Louis, który przyleciał z daleka, mówi ci to coś?  
Louis wpatrywał się w Harry’ego jak sęp, a dłonie mrowiły go od pragnienia dotknięcia ciepłej skóry i poczucia jej pod ludzkimi opuszkami palców.   
— Z daleka przyleciał? — wymruczał Harry. — Loui’…  
Na twarzy Harry’ego widać było dokładny moment, w którym wszystkie trybiki wskoczyły na właściwe miejsce, i chłopak otworzył komicznie szeroko oczy, prostując się.  
— LOUIS?! — krzyknął. — Louis?  
— Tak — sapnął Louis, robiąc krok w jego kierunku. — To ja, przepraszam, że tyle czasu…  
— Urosłeś — stęknął Harry niemrawo, przerywając mu, a potem bez żadnego ostrzeżenia uderzył się z całej siły w twarz.  
— Oi, Harry, co ty wyrabiasz?! — wrzasnął Niall, podczas gdy Harry jedynie mrugał.  
— To nie sen — stęknął. — Jezus.   
Louis zaśmiał się, a potem rozpłakał się, nadal się śmiejąc. Rozłożył niepewnie ramiona i Harry wpadł w jego objęcia, popychając ich obu do tyłu, z powrotem na korytarz. Louis śmiał się i płakał na przemian; pociągnął nosem i pogładził włosy Harry’ego, a potem położył dłoń na miękkim policzku, przesuwając po nim ostrożnie palcami. Odsunął ich od siebie i skierował rękę na usta chłopaka, a potem instynktownie przyłożył opuszki palców do własnych warg.  
Harry wyszczerzył się i pocałował go — prawdziwie, porządnie i po ludzku.

**EPILOG**

— Proszę, jeszcze jedna, tatusiu!  
Louis położył dłonie na biodrach i spojrzał na klęczącego na środku łóżka chłopca.  
— To samo mówiłeś dwie bajki temu.  
Malec wydął wargi i posłał mu swoje najlepsze psie spojrzenie. Louis poczuł, że jego samokontrola zaczyna pękać i z westchnięciem ponownie usiadł na łóżku; podsunął się w górę i poklepał miejsce obok siebie.   
Chłopczyk zapiszczał cichutko i wsunął się pod przykrycie, przytulając do niego.  
— Jaką chcesz usłyszeć teraz? — zapytał Louis, gładząc miękkie włosy synka.  
Elly spojrzał na niego prosząco.  
— Tę o Wichrze — powiedział szeptem. — O tym, jak walczył z wiewiórką.  
Louis uniósł kącik ust i zaczął opowiadać _bajkę_ o Wichrze, akcentując tubalny głos rudej wiewiórki i machając lekko dłońmi przy wojowniczych kwestiach głównego bohatera. Kiedy skończył, malec jeszcze nie spał, więc Louis opowiedział mu o tym, jak pewnego razu Wicher uratował małego szczurka, przelatując razem z nim nad małym urwiskiem.  
— …i kiedy myślał już, że spadnie na skały… — urwał, gdy zaskrzypiały drzwi sypialni.  
Harry wsunął głowę do pokoju i obrzucił spojrzeniem parę na łóżku. Uniósł kciuk w górę i zrobił pytającą minę. Mimo że nie dobiegał jeszcze nawet czterdziestki, ku swojemu przerażeniu, powoli zaczynał łysieć na skroniach. Jednak Louis podejrzewał, że w głębi serca jego mąż tak naprawdę to uwielbia — zawsze przejawiał dziwną fascynację wiekiem średnim.  
— Śpi? — wyszeptał Harry bezgłośnie.  
Louis zerknął na synka; chłopiec wyraźnie zasypiał, mrugając ciężkimi powiekami. Spojrzał na Harry’ego i kiwnął głową z uśmiechem.  
— Zaraz przyjdę — powiedział równie cicho.  
Harry uśmiechnął się i pomachał uniesionym w górę kciukiem.  
— Naleję wody do wanny — szepnął z mrugnięciem i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą powoli drzwi.  
Elly westchnął przy jego boku i Louis ostrożnie zamienił własną dłoń na małego misia. Synek przytulił maskotkę do piersi i zamrugał po raz ostatni na tatę.  
Louis nachylił się, całując wilgotne po kąpieli włosy, a kiedy się odsunął, Elly wymamrotał niewyraźnie:  
— Chciałbym być jak Wicher… chciałbym latać, tatusiu, myślisz, że mógłbym się nauczyć?  
Zasnął, zanim Louis miał choćby szansę odpowiedzieć. Mężczyzna nie odszedł od razu od jego łóżka, gładząc miękkie włosy Elly’ego, i myśląc.   
Blizny na plecach zbladły już do tego stopnia, że jeśli ktoś o nich nie wiedział, na pierwszy rzut oka w ogóle by ich nie dostrzegł.  
Louis uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.  
— Zdradzę ci sekret, kochanie — wyszeptał do śpiącego synka. — Czasami do latania wcale nie są potrzebne żadne skrzydełka.

****

KONIEC


End file.
